Family life
by Fee4444
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married and have a nine year old daughter, Azaleigha who is always getting into trouble. When Ziva finds out she is pregnant again with twins family life becomes that much harder.
1. Pregnancy test

"Azzy," Ziva called from the window, "Azzy it's time to come in."

Ziva dropped down onto the settee, swinging her legs over Tony's. He laughed gently as he began to rub her feet. They were watching one of the James Bond movies. She wasn't paying much attention but she was enjoying just sitting there. She turned her attention to the door as their daughter came in. Azaleigha was nine years old; her wavy ebony hair reached her hips. She had her father's eyes but she was her mother's daughter.

"Tataleh get changed and brush your teeth. I'll be up in fifteen minutes," She called.

Azaleigha nodded, yawning as she pulled herself up the stairs. She entered her large room and took her purple pj's out from under her pillow. Removing the knife from her back pocket she slipped it down the back of her build-a-bear's t-shirt and changed. Rule #9 always carry a knife. After brushing her teeth she lay down in bed, brushing her fringe out from her aurora green eyes. Ziva came in minutes later.

"Hi Tataleh," She smiled, sitting down beside her, "Do you want a story my love?"

She nodded her head, sleep already taking over. Ziva fetched the novel nested on top of the bookshelf. _The chronicles of Narnia: The lion, the witch and the wardrobe. _Azaleigha had read it a hundred times over but it was her favourite. She had watched it with her father ever since she was three years old.

Ziva had read little more than a chapter before she realised Azaleigha was fast asleep. She smiled, kissing her forehead and stroking her cheek.

"_Laila tataleh," _She whispered (Night tataleh)

It wasn't long before she found herself in bed, Tony to the right of her. She was reading the last few pages of her book _Priestess of the white, _while Tony was trying to entertain himself with the TV. He flicked through channels for several minutes before settling on Friends. Ziva had initially rejected the idea of a TV in the bedroom but their compromise resulted in her getting the spare room as a library.

"Ziva, Ziva," Tony whispered excitedly. When she looked up he continued. "This is the very first episode."

"So?" She yawned, placing the book on the bedside table.

"What do you mean so?" He asked.

"Tony, we have been married for almost twelve years now," She stated, "If you have still not managed to convince me of the significance of these television shows then what makes you think you can now?"

"You gotta love my perseverance," He sighed, turning off the TV.

She snorted, gazing into his eyes. Marrying Tony was the best decision she had ever made and having Azaleigha was the best thing they had ever done. Granted their twelve years of marriage had not gone off completely without a hitch. In the first year she had stayed at Gibbs's house more times than she had in her whole life. It was only when they found out the Ziva was pregnant did they finally calm down. They both learned not to be quite so hot headed. Parenthood had brought out the best in both of them. They switched off the light as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. She gently succumbed into his warmth as a blissful sleep overtook her.

Azaleigha was the first to get up in the morning. It was Saturday. She smiled. It was the first day off school. It was now the summer break. She sleepily stumbled over to her wooden wardrobe made by Grandpa Gibbs, pulling out her stripy black and white t-shirt, her black short dungarees and her black tights. She yawned as she pulled on each item of clothing, eyes glued shut. If it was a school day she was like daddy in the morning but if it was a weekend or a school break she was like Mama; up at dawn. If she had her hair in something fancy like a French pleat her mother did it but this morning all she felt up for was auntie Abby's bunches. As she heard her father's mobile ring she was pulled out of her reverie. She checked the name before answering the blackberry.

"Grandpa Gibbs," She sang in delight.

"Hi trouble," He replied in a gruff voice, "Is Mama or daddy up?"

"Um…let me check,"

She dropped the phone carefully down on her bed as she sneaked through into her parents' bedroom. Tony and Ziva were wrapped together in a tight hug on Ziva's side of the bed. She ran back through to her room. It only took her a moment to realise she had lost the phone.

"Grandpa Gibbs," She shouted, "Grandpa Gibbs I lost you."

Gibbs sighed. This was a common occurrence when talking to Azaleigha. He shouted back along the phone so she could find it.

"I heard you," Azaleigha laughed, pulling the phone up to her ear.

"I heard you too," Ziva moaned from the doorway. "Tataleh it is far too early for you to be up. Who are you talking too?"

"Uh oh," She whispered. It was never a good idea to wake Mama up, "Um Grandpa Gibbs called."

She eyed her her most evil glare as the child sulked out of the room, handing her mother the phone as she left.

"Gibbs," She yawned,

"There's been a murder down at the beach." He barked, "You and Tony better get your asses down here."

He hung up the phone, a smile reaching his lips. It was always fun calling that household. Ziva woke Tony with a loud shout into his right ear. He grunted in annoyance but when he heard of the problem he immediately sobered up. Azaleigha knew the drill by now. When her parents had to get to work she put on her boots and jacket and watched TV until it was time to leave. It was always a rushed morning when Gibbs called like that.

They were rushed into the car, a mild argument about who would drive, as always Ziva won. Azaleigha giggled in the back seat as she opened up her book and began to read. Tony just sighed as he dropped onto the seat in the front. It was going to be a long drive to the crime scene and they were probably all going to die on the way. He stared out the window, ignoring Ziva's smirks she sent him. Azaleigha had only been dragged to a crime scene once before. She was four and Tim and Abby's little girl had come along too. Lilly and Azaleigha snuck out of the car to have a wander. They just happened to fall down a hole and discover the dog tag of the murderer. Initially they had been given into trouble. Lilly shared the blame but they all knew it was Azaleigha's idea. Ever since she could walk she had gotton herself and her cousin into trouble.

As they pulled up into the crime scene Ziva turned to her daughter who looked at her with large, pleading eyes. She had spotted Lilly in the opposite car.

"Please Mama," She pleaded, "I promise we'll stay in the car."

Ziva sighed, nodding slightly as she led her out of their car by the hand and into McGee's. With a quick 'stay' she rushed over to Gibbs. Usually he was a stone cold warrior but with his grandchildren he couldn't help but be a little looser. He couldn't love them more if they were Kelly's children.

"McGee will catch you up," Gibbs told them, "Ziva take photos, Tony bag 'n tag."

Ziva and Tony both stalked up to McGee who was reviewing the witness statements. He just looked at them before informing them about the victim. A female petty officer had been raped and murdered, dumped by the beach and left to rot. The woman was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had an hour glass figure. She would not have had trouble attracting men. She was missing her ring finger; her wedding ring lay in the mud beside the missing finger. Ziva gestured it to Tony.

They had returned to NCIS headquarters. The dead woman was called Jennifer Tennant. She had had a spotless record, married with two kids. The oldest was eleven, the youngest six. Ziva couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids. Tony and Gibbs had gone out to interview the husband. In all honesty she had little to do which made for her daughter to be a perfect distraction. She bobbed up to her mother, leaping on her lap and looking up to her. The girls perfect bunches had fallen and were completely. Ziva laughed, pulling out the hair ties and weaving in two French pleats. She laughed as Lilly ran up to her.

"Mummy's looking for you," She told her, pulling at her sleeve, "Come on Azzy,"

The girl laughed, racing after her friend. She looked up. Nobody was here. Even McGee was gone. She took it as a good sign, slipping the pregnancy test into her pocket and making her way to the restrooms. Locking the door she slipped into a stall. As she waited for the pregnancy test to tell her what she needed to know. Now she had missed two periods. She had put it down to stress until she dropped her eyes on the test in the store. Glancing down at her watch she realised the two minutes were up. She glanced down at the test. Ziva wasn't sure if it was exactly what she wanted or not.

Tony and Gibbs returned to the bullpen. Ziva was missing but they had caught their suspect. It was a fairly simple case. A jealous ex-fiancé had murdered the woman who had chosen her high school boyfriend over him. He had been in Britain for the last thirteen years. It seemed the death of his brother and nephew had put him over the edge. It had been an easy case.

McGee and Tony were busy filling out paperwork when Ziva returned. She was slightly distracted but otherwise seemed normal. Spotting the paperwork on her desk she immediately sat down to begin. It would put the pregnancy test out of her mind. Only a little bit later Azaleigha came up to her mother, resting her head on the desk.

"Mama," She yawned, "I'm tired and it's eighteen hundred hours. Can we go home now?"

Ziva smiled, looking up to Tony. He graciously replied with, "I'll do your paperwork."

She turned to Gibbs who nodded his approval. She smiled gratefully, pulling on her thin coat and taking Azaleigha's dainty hand in her own. When she sat in the car she pondered how Tony would get home. It wasn't too far a walk and she was sure McGee and Abby would drive him back. Without another thought she began driving home. She was tired and still distracted, both aiding her worse-than-usual driving. Azaleigha rested her head on the window in the front seat, music flooding into her ears. Ziva listened carefully, picking out the lyrics from Taylor Swift. Her daughter listened to everything from country to heavy metal.

It was late when Tony got in. He crept into the house, careful not to wake anyone. McGee had given him a ride home. All the lights were out and he couldn't see any on up the stairs. To ensure he would not wake anyone he took out one of his t-shirts from the laundry basket in the cupboard under the stairs and got changed before coming up to bed. There he found Ziva with her arms wrapped around their little girl, the duvet pulled right up to their necks. They both looked so peaceful, so fragile. It was only there he quite realised they both wore the same expression while they slept. Smiling, he slipped into his side of the bed, kissing his wife and daughter. Ziva grunted slightly at his touch. One time when they were just married he had kissed her while she slept and he ended up on the floor. Fortunately years of marriage had calmed her reflexes while she slept. Still he was sure if there was any trouble she would be awake within seconds.

Days of laborious deskwork followed after that case. Vance was perfectly happy with the children playing in Abby's lab. She had little to no work to do as she was happy to supervise. Jimmy and Brena's son was there too along with McGee and Abby's little boy. They stayed out of everybody's way. After a week they had seemed to run out of paperwork. It seemed pointless to be in at all.

"Teacher, teacher I declare…" Azaleigha and Lilly chanted as they clapped their hands together.

Over in the corner Jack (Jimmy's son) and Phillip (McGee and Abby's son) were playing with little model cars. Everyone was getting a little bored. With a glance to the boys the girls came and sat beside them.

"I'm bored," Azaleigha moaned as she took a ball out of her bag and began bouncing it against the wall.

"Azzy," Lilly warned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" She asked just a few moments too late.

The ball flew across the room, knocking over one of Abby's computers, bouncing onto major maspec, hitting the floor and finally the large screen in the corner of the room. Azaleigha just watched as the destruction unfolded with large, pain filled eyes. Now she was in trouble.

"Uh-oh,"

Abby walked in just in time to see the end of the destruction. She glanced around the room at her prized computers. Without a second thought she rushed to major maspec. Azaleigha, knowing if _that _machine was even a little bit broken she was as good as dead. Even her mother wouldn't be able to save her. Abby spun round, anger filling her very being. Despite the fact she was furious Azaleigha knew the machine must have been fine. Quickly she shot the forensic scientist her father's award winning smile.

"Azaleigha Talia David-Dinozzo what the hell did you think you were doing?" She practically screamed.

The child slunk back a little, "I was just playing with my ball."

"Go up to the bullpen before you break anything else," At the sight of none of the children moving she added more forcefully, "NOW!"

Ziva, Tony and McGee caught sight of the children simultaneously as they entered the bullpen, looking very guilty. When they caught their parents' faces they all just looked away.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked warily to her daughter.

"We broke some things," She mumbled meeting Ziva's eyes.

"You mean _you _broke some things," Lilly interjected as she sat on McGee's desk.

"Major Maspec?" Ziva asked quickly.

Azaleigha shook her head as she sat on Tony's lap. Phillip and Jack sat around McGee's desk, continuing with their game with the little cars. As Tony began to tickle Azaleigha Ziva let out a long sigh. She had just broken expensive lap equipment and he didn't seem to car. She was tired of playing the good cop, bad cop routine because she was always the bad cop.

They were sent home early. Abby was still upset about Azaleigha hitting her 'babies' but nothing was broken. Tony had gone out with some old college friends and Azaleigha was sitting playing on the swings in the back garden. Ziva took this chance to make an appointment for a pregnancy scan. She didn't want to tell Tony unless she was absolutely sure.

"There," The doctor said, pointing to the picture on the screen, "Can you see it?"

Ziva nodded, tears threatening to fall. She had forgotten the feeling of pure happiness that came with seeing the first piece of proof of the little piece of life that was growing inside of her. In her eyes it was beautiful. It wasn't much more than just a blob but it was her baby.

"How far along am I?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"About twelve weeks," She told her smiling. "I'm happy to inform you that you are pregnant with twins."

Ziva quickly glanced at the doctor and then back to the screen. Right enough there was more to the picture than there had been with Azaleigha. She just began laughing and smiling. Her only regret was that Tony wasn't there to experience that incredible moment with her.

When she returned home she went straight to the shelf with all the photo albums. Sitting down she opened up the baby pink book. It was all the pictures from Azaleigha's first scan to her first birthday. She compared the picture of the twin's to her daughter's picture and began radiating with happiness. Tony loved Azaleigha to bits and she knew he would love the twins just as much. Just then Tony entered the room. It was Sunday and he had been dropping Azaleigha and Lilly off at a friend's house for a sleep over. He kissed his wife, momentarily glancing at the baby book.

"Tony there is something I have to tell you," She said trying to keep the idiotic smile off of her face. When he sat down she continued. "I am pregnant."

He seemed stunned for a moment. In that one moment all the doubts began to creep in. What if he didn't want them? What if he left her? God, she couldn't cope if he left her. She needed him more than she had ever needed anyone in her entire life.

"We're going to have a baby," He said plainly. Then it hit him. His face exploded into a huge smile before he screamed more enthusiastically, "We're going to have a baby."

Ziva shook her head, "We are not having _a _baby. We are having twins."

He began to pant in disbelieve as he lifted her into his arms and spun round and around. She laughed; locking him in a hug before handing him the little picture they had been given.

"Boy, girl, both?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know, why, do you want to know? I could always ask I mean,"-she stopped her stammering as she was locked with a close, passionate kiss. They were having twins. Soon their family of three would be a family of five.


	2. Premature

Three months had passed since that beautiful evening when she had told Tony of their pregnancy. No matter how much she had screamed at him, the hormones taking over he had never argued with her or threatened to leave. Everything had seemed so much smoother since he found out. He understood it was just the hormones and she didn't mean any of it. Azaleigha had been so excited when she had found out. She had painted the nursery a bright red colour as a surprise one night. She had done a good job of it. The cot was under the window, old toys of Azaleigha's around the room. She had been so perfect. The little girl was trying very hard to stay out of trouble. Everything was so perfect.

Ziva had been on desk duty since Gibbs had found out. He was almost as protective of her as Tony was. It was October now, the days were getting shorter and everything was getting a bit colder. Azaleigha was excited for trick or treating that night. She was going out as a vampire with Lilly who was going as a fairy princess. Ziva smiled, dropping her hands onto the baby bump. Everyone else was out following leads or getting coffee.

"Hello my babies," She whispered, "You've been with my six months now. Only three more to go,"

As if in response she felt a kick and began laughing, stroking the bump carefully as she glanced back to the computer screen. She seemed to have run out of things useful to do. Reaching down into her bag, she pulled out her iPod and headphones. Placing the headphones onto her bump she changed the music from pop to classical. She heard it did good things for the baby.

"Do you like that?" She asked as if they sat still to listen. She laughed again until she suddenly felt a rush of pain. She didn't have to look to know her water had broken.

Fumbling in her bag her fingers brushed across her phone. She called Tony but his phone was either dead or off. Quickly she changed her contact to Gibbs.

"Ziver, talk to me," Gibbs said, coffee in hand.

"Gibbs,"-the sound of fear and pain in her voice made him stop. He had never heard her like that before-"My water just broke."

Throwing away his coffee he began to run towards the NCIS building. "Just hold on Ziver, I'm coming."

"I'm only six months," She began crying. "I'll meet you outside."

They both practically crashed into each other as Gibbs laid his hands on her bump. She engulfed him with a hug, her body shaking from the tears. As he led her to his car he tried Tony. _Damn Dinozzo, rule number 3! _Even as they drove to the hospital, Ziva sitting in the passenger seat, screaming and crying, panic overflowing at her premature labour he continued trying to call Tony. He was the only one that could even partially calm Ziva down.

Tony glanced about the house. He and McGee were clearing it room by room. They were sure this was the suspects hiding place. If he wasn't here it would probably turn into a cold case. Looking up he spotted the door to the attic. Up there was the only chance they had of catching this bastard. He called out McGee's name as he pulled on the string, the ladders falling slowly from above. Tony went up first. He cleared the room. The only thing up there was a desk with a black leather book. Inside were the most gruesome pictures imaginable. It seemed odd. His first victim was a baby, little more than new born and the picture progressed in age from there. The last picture was their dead commander. Each picture was of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Beside each picture was another picture of a girl the same age as the murdered ones. She was alive. They all seemed to look a little similar. As he handed it to McGee he checked to make sure there was nothing else.

"The suspect, Stephen King," McGee gulped, "His daughter was twenty nine, the same age as our commander. That is his daughter,"-McGee pointed to the picture of the three year old-"Emily King was murdered. The case went cold almost as soon as it was picked up. They said it was suicide."

The man was marking his daughter's life by killing other peoples' wives, daughters, mothers and sisters. He was messed up.

"Our commander, she's twenty five," Tony asked, "He's got to kill least four more women before he's finished. I'll call Gibbs."

He pulled out his phone. Upon noticing it was out of battery he turned to McGee, "I'll tell him when we get back."

Ziva was sitting in a bed. She was dilated a little but not enough. Where was Tony? She looked at Gibbs. He was sitting beside her, stroking her head and trying to get Tony on the phone. He shook his head, dropping the phone to his lap. She breathed heavily, head falling back, fresh tears reaching her eyes.

"I am scared Gibbs," She cried. Looking at him she was completely honest. Ziva just didn't care about holding her pride right now. "I am so, so scared."

He pulled her head into his chest as she sobbed. "Its ok Ziver, you're ok. Tony will be here and the twins will be ok. Everything will be alright."

She shook her head. She knew what was going to happen. Tony was going to run in just as she is told that neither of them survived. He will hug her and tell her everything is ok but it will niggle into their relationship for years until she finally breaks. She will scream at him for not being there and send him away. Everything was not going to be alright.

On the way back to NCIS they came across Stephen King's body slumped in an alley way. It looked like a mugging. They had called Ducky and Palmer. A few hours later it seemed that was just what it was, a serial killer taken down by a mugger. It seemed they owed the mugger a thank you. He sat at his desk, swivelling his chair round to face McGee.

"So is Lilly excited about tonight?" Tony asked, picking up his now charged phone.

"Yeah," He smiled, nodding his head, "Aza?"

Tony nodded in confirmation but he was distracted by the thirty missed calls by Gibbs. He dialled the number.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs barked down the phone.

"Yeah boss we caught Stephen King, well,"

"Not now Dinozzo." Tony jumped at the harshness in his voice, "Ziva's gone into premature labour. Get your butt down here."

McGee looked at him quizzically as Tony began grabbing his jacket, fumbling for the car keys. Just as he was about to leave he turned to McGee.

"I need you to get Aza from school. Ziva's gone into labour."

That was all he got from the conversation before Tony disappeared into the elevator. What if the twins didn't survive? Or worse what if Ziva died? He slammed his hand onto the button again. Why had he let his phone die? Ziva must be terrified by now. And he wasn't there.

She was far enough along now. Tony still wasn't here. Gibbs promised her he was coming and he would be there as soon as he could. Now she was in the little room, the mid wife at her rear end and Gibbs at her side. She was watching the door. Any moment Tony was run in and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Ok Ziva, push as hard as you can," The mid wife told her.

She pushed, sharp pain attacking her. She had forgotten how painful childbirth was. It would all be worth it, it would all be worth it if they were alive and well. Just then Tony burst through the door, falling to Ziva's side and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Zee, Zee I'm so sorry," He told her, taking her hand, "Everything is going to be just fine."

She smiled, the intimate moment enough to convince her she was strong enough to face this. When the next contraption came she pushed. She pushed hard. The baby came out quickly, much quicker than she expected it to but she didn't have a chance to think about it before it was taken away and the next contraption came on. Both Gibbs and Tony kept telling her how well she was doing. When the second baby came she could focus on her children. She didn't even have a chance to see them. A doctor came to talk to them.

"Mrs Dinozzo," The doctor said in a voice that could only be bad news. "We have to do immediate surgery. I am sorry but the chance of either surviving is minimal."

Ziva felt as if she had just been stabbed in the stomach. She doubled over, crying and screaming. It took all her energy not to just die. Her babies weren't going to make it. Tony took her in his arms and she clung to him like a child. Gibbs had tears in his eyes as he rubbed Ziva's back. He didn't want to believe it. The twins weren't going to grow into beautiful young children like Azaleigha or Lilly, Phillip or Jack. They were going to die.

**Please, please review. You have no idea what a review means to me. Thanks.**


	3. Coming home

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or has marked this as favourite. **

They were left in wait for hours. McGee and Abby brought Azaleigha round. Lilly and the others were staying over at Jimmy and Brena's. Azaleigha had been informed of what had happened and was now sleeping in Tony's arms. She was his baby. When she was four he took her outside on her brand new bike and taught her how to ride it. When he let go she rode it perfectly until she realised daddy was ages away and she fell to the ground. She had tears in her eyes as she howled, crying into his shoulder. Azaleigha had scraped her knees and her shoulder but apart from that she was fine. He lifted her up high above his head before placing her on his hip and saying,

"It's ok my baby, daddy's got you,"

She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She suddenly matured, insisting she was perfectly fine. It was then he realised she really was her mother's daughter. He had taken a picture. She was standing beside her bike in blue dungarees and a red t-shirt, her hair in two neat bunches. She was laughing. Never would he forget the day he taught his baby girl to ride her bike. Glancing as Ziva he saw her, sprawled out across the bed. She was in pain, not physical pain but pain none the less. He was just about to wake her when the doctor came in. She bolted upright the second the door opened. Azaleigha opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the man in the white coat.

"I am pleased to inform you both of the babies survived. They will be brought through to you right away." He smiled, turning out of the room.

Ziva breathed out a sigh of relief as she hugged Tony and Azaleigha tight. The two babies were brought in, wrapped in baby blue blankets. When she caught sight of them her heart split in two. They were hardly any bigger than her palm.

"Daddy, they're awfully small," Azaleigha told him, sitting in her mother's bed.

"That's because they're premature, Azzy," He replied, stroking her hair and gazing longingly at his children.

They were just perfect. It wasn't long before Azaleigha got bored of the confinement and took Tony's phone to call Gibbs. He picked up within one ring.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" She rushed excitedly, "They're boys and they're ok. Grandpa Gibbs I'm a big sister."

"That's great news Azz," He smiled down the phone, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She stood on her tip-toes to look in the small window in the wooden door. She was small for her age but it made her perfect at hide and seek. There was her mother cradling the two babies, a large smile stretched across her face. Her father was sitting beside her, one arm around her and the other helping to cradle the twins. He was smiling too. Quickly she lifted the camera from around her neck and took a picture, careful not to let the glass ruin the picture.

Gibbs came in beaming as he saw Azaleigha camped out just outside the room. She was obviously tired but still smiling. He lifted her up, spinning her around as she let out a long musical laugh. She hugged him tightly, pushing open the door so he could come in.

"Mama, daddy, Grandpa Gibbs is here!" She laughed, slipping onto the other side of Ziva.

"Congratulations Dinozzo," Gibbs smiled, patting him on the back. "They're beautiful. Have you got a name for them?"

Ziva and Tony gazed at each other, lingering there for a moment. "Yeah,"

"Meet Noah and Isaac," Tony told him as he lifted up the oldest boy, "Baby Noah."

Gibbs took the child carefully. It was just so small, so fragile. It was perfection in his hands. Tony lifted Isaac into his arms, comparing the twins. Gibbs and Tony talked for a bit as Ziva pulled Azaleigha into her arms, kissing her forehead. Everything was alright, just like Gibbs and Tony said it would be.

Ziva and the twins were kept in for almost two weeks. Azaleigha came straight from school most days with Tony. Abby visited daily, sometimes with Lilly and Phillip. McGee came at least once a week and Gibbs was round daily as well, even if she didn't see him. Both Tony and Azaleigha missed their mother dearly. She slept in her parents' bed every night. Over the past week she had bonded a lot more with Tony. They spent a lot of time together.

"Azzy," Tony called, "Come on. You wanted to go to the park."

Azaleigha ran down the stairs. She was wearing a black pinafore, black and white stripy tights and a long sleeved white top. Her boots were slightly muddy and her hair was left loose. He smiled, lifting her up and spinning her around before handing her her coat.

Azaleigha skipped the whole way, hand locked in Tony's as she went on and on about movies. They had a movie night every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. She was his little girl, his baby, even with Isaac and Noah. He wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Azzy," He stopped, bending down to her eye level, "Even with the twins you are still my little girl and I don't love you any less. You know that right?"

She nodded after a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too my angel. Now come on, I'll race you to the park!"

Ziva stepped into the house, Tony following quickly behind her. She took a deep breath. Over the time she had spent in the hospital she had missed the flowery smell of their home. Ziva was cradling the boys in both arms, Tony holding all the supplies they needed like a probie did at a crime scene.

"Mama," Azaleigha screamed in delight as she ran down the stairs.

"Shhh Tataleh," Ziva shushed, handing the babies to Tony and lifting Azaleigha up, "Oh Tataleh I missed you."

She giggled loudly, playing with her mother's hair. It felt so perfect, so right. They were all back together. Tony went up the stairs to put the boys in their cribs as Ziva put Azaleigha down. The girl pulled up her fists. She wanted a practice session. She had missed them over the last while. Ziva smiled, tasseling the girl's hair.

"Not now Tataleh,"

Azaleigha watched as Ziva went up the stairs to the babies' room. She sighed, dropping her fists. Sure she had received more attention from her daddy over the last two weeks but her mama was very preoccupied. She just felt like she was getting pushed slowly out of the picture.

**So I didn't kill them. Thank ****jvbbh12 for that one. I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer from now on :)**


	4. Left out

The crying shook the whole house. Once one got the started the other began wailing. Azaleigha let out a long sigh, pulling the duvet over her head. Ziva and Tony rushed into the boy's room to feed them or change them or something. Azaleigha just lay there holding her favourite teddy. Tears strolled down her olive cheeks. She missed the days when it was just them, mama, daddy and Azaleigha. Since the twins had come no-one had any time for her. Auntie Abby was always cooing over them, discussing having another baby with McGee, Uncle Jimmy just sat holding one of the twins and reminiscing about Jack when he was that age. Even Lilly just wanted to coddle the twins. Grandpa Gibbs always made time for her though, when he could of course. He wanted to spend time with his grandsons too. As her brothers quietened down and her parents went back to bed Azaleigha snuck into their room. It wasn't much different to when she had decorated it. Over Noah's bed was a large N and over Isaac's bed was a large I. Carefully she looked into Noah's bed. He was awake. He had his daddy's eyes. Jealousy overtook her as she pinched his chubby arm. As he began wailing she lifted him up as if it look helpful.

"Azzy get to bed," Ziva snapped, removing the baby from her arms.

"But I was just trying to,"-She was cut off.

"I said get to bed," The baby stopped crying in just enough time to stop Isaac from screeching as well.

Sadly Azaleigha walked to bed, head hung as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Before she went in she watched her mother crawl into bed, Tony wrapping his arms around her waist. She used to be allowed into bed with them but since the twins they had insisted she had to sleep in her own bed, every night. They hadn't even realised when she got an A on her history test.

"I hate you," She spat, crawling into bed.

A week had passed since that night and things hadn't gotton better. Ziva was always cranky and Tony seemed to just sleep whenever the twins weren't screaming. Azaleigha was just getting more and more jealous as the days went on. She climbed up the tree in the back garden and perched on one of the thicker branches about midway. She wasn't getting down until her parents started to remember they had a daughter.

Ziva lifted Noah out of his crib, rocking him back and forth on the rocking chair Gibbs had made them. He had made one when Azaleigha was born too. It sat in its pride of place in her room. She kissed the baby's forehead, singing to it in Hebrew. She had to admit it was difficult now but when the twins spoke their first words, took their first steps, had their first days at school all of it would be worthwhile. Tony stood at the door. He looked exhausted. She didn't look much better to be honest. He chuckled as he walked up to her, wiping baby food off her cheek and kissing her. She smiled back as she handed Noah to him. She picked up the camera on the shelf before taking a picture of her husband and her oldest twin.

"There," She yawned, passing the camera to him, "What do you think?"

He smiled again, "I think we have a beautiful little family, David."

She laughed as he reeled her in, wrapping his arms around her. It was as if it was second nature to them. She laid her head on his chest, arms up close, hid around her waist as they slowly swayed back and forth. It was certainly easier with just Azaleigha but nothing was as rewarding as a big family. They just didn't realise how miserable their baby girl had become.

The rain began to pour down, drenching Azaleigha in the cold liquid. She shivered, pulling her yellow raincoat on. She could see her mother and father in the twins' room, swaying back and forth as if they didn't have a care in the world. Tears reached her eyes. They were never going to realise she was missing. If she just disappeared they would only realise when the school called. She didn't even see him coming.

"Hay trouble," Looking down she saw Gibbs. He was leaning against the tree with a coffee in his hand.

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs," She sniffled, looking back in the window. "They don't love me."

He just looked at her. She didn't realise just how much she meant to them. "They love you and your brothers more than anything else in the world."

"No," She snapped as the tears began to fall. "They love _them _more than anything else in the world."

"Now that's just not true," He told her, finishing the last of his coffee.

"It is," She brushed the tears away, "And I'm not coming down ever again."

"Ok," He wasn't going to push her. He sat down on the wet grass, the rain still pouring down hard. "I'll be right here when you want me."

She glanced down at her grandpa. He wasn't going to move, she knew that. He could get sick if he stayed out in the cold. She knew it was just an excuse to let her leave the tree without wounding her pride. Slowly the child dropped down and sat beside her grandpa, head resting on his shoulder. They just sat there for a while before she whispered,

"Can I stay with you tonight, Grandpa Gibbs?"

He nodded, kissing her crown. "Anytime you like."

Azaleigha came down into the basement where Gibbs was working on his boat. Only she was allowed to know how to get the boat out. She had sworn never, ever to tell anybody. Ever since she was four she had been allowed to work with Gibbs on the boat. Every now and then they went out on his last one. This boat was different. This was the first boat they had worked on completely together. It was almost finished too. All it wanted was a coat of varnish and a name.

"What are you gonna call it," Azaleigha asked as a splatter of varnish hit her,

"Well Azz," Gibbs said, turning to her and rubbing the wood, "I thought you could name this one."

Azaleigha looked at him with complete disbelieve. "Really, you really mean it?"

He nodded and laughed as he was attacked with a hug by the nine year old, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"You're welcome trouble," he added with a laugh, "Now get back to work."

She stood back, straightening up and trying to hold back a laugh, "Yes boss."

For the first time in a long while she felt at peace. Neither of her parents understood the satisfaction of seeing the boat you've made finished. That was why, despite her daddy's mock disapproval, she had vowed to always have a basement she could make a boat in. She had to start thinking of names too.

Ziva lay back in bed beside Tony. She had just settled the twins. He was pretending to sleep. Ziva turned to face him, groggy from the lack of sleep. She couldn't help but feel Azaleigha had been being left out recently. It was a lot of work looking after the twins and she was constantly worrying that something could happen to them. They were premature. Azaleigha's birthday was coming soon however and she vowed she would make her double-digit birthday a day to remember.

When Gibbs brought Azaleigha home the next day she went straight up to her room and sat in her wardrobe. Gibbs took his two agents into the kitchen. How their daughter was feeling just wasn't on and they had to know that.

"Azz is upset," He told them plainly, leaning against the counter. "She's feeling left out."

Tony sighed, running his hand threw his hair. He knew since the twins came it had become a bit rough but he hadn't thought she was really that upset.

"You need to notice her more," His tone became sharper, "Her birthday's coming up. Make her feel wanted."

With that he left the house leaving Ziva speechless and Tony a bit upset. Azaleigha meant the world to both of them. It was hard getting new baby brothers at nine but then with their entrance into the world. It was all just a bit too much. They both looked at each other, simultaneously knowing that they had to sort this.

"I'll go talk to her," Tony said, approaching the door.

"No, I will," She sighed, "I've not really talked to her since the twins."

He nodded, kissing her head. It was going to be one tough conversation. Isaac began to cry. Ziva had to take a moment to decide that Tony could take care of it but her mind was still on the baby. What if he was sick? What if something was wrong? No, she had to see her daughter. Making her way up the stairs she was split between trying to work out what to say and worrying what was wrong with Isaac.

She knocked on the door before entering. She didn't need to look for her before knowing she was sulking in the wardrobe. Opening the door, she sat down on front of her. The child looked at her mother with large, watery green eyes. Her hair was messy and she was curled up. Ziva's heart just broke when she saw her.

"Oh Tataleh," She whispered, tears coming to her eyes, running her hand through the little girl's hair, "I am sorry. You could have told me you were feeling left out."

"I know but with the twins and they were prema-prema,"-she stumbled on the word for a moment before Ziva corrected her-"and you were always so busy and, and,"

She began to cry as Ziva pulled the child into her arms. As she comforted her she gently whispered words in Hebrew. This was her baby and it hurt to know she had felt so left out and hadn't told her. They sat like that for at least twenty minutes before Azaleigha whispered almost inaudibly,

"Rule 6,"

Ziva laughed as they pulled apart. They were both crying. Ziva brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. She pulled her in close one more; they both wrapped their arms tight around each other. A loud wailing rocked the house. Ziva didn't move.

"Mama, Isaac is crying," She sighed. She had been enjoying the moment.

"Daddy will sort him," She smiled as Azaleigha let out a relieved laugh. "Ani ohevet ot'cha, akhoti," (I love you)

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Any ideas for the next chapter or so would be greatly appreciated. Please PM me if you do.**


	5. Double digits birthday

**I realise I didn't check the times during this. Please just ignore it.**

Double digits was always a special occasion, especially for Azaleigha. It was going to be the first day that was _hers. _Her brothers were a month old now. She had been born on November 18th. Her mother was born on the 12th and her Dota was the 21st. Ziva told her that every woman on her side of the family had been born in November. She wasn't sure if she believed her but it was a nice thought. Her mother's birthday came first. They had become closer since Gibbs had talked to her parents. Ziva made sure she spent a lot more time with her. Actually Azaleigha had begun to enjoy spending time with her brothers. Looking out the window she saw the garden set up perfectly for her birthday. There was a bouncy castle, balloons, banners, you name it they had it. They had really gone out of their way. The part that had topped it all off was the fact that there was fake snow everywhere. The garden was set up as a perfect Narnia scene. Azaleigha wanted to do something special for Ziva's birthday too but she had insisted she was too tired for it. Her mother was in the garden setting up the food table and all her beautifully wrapped presents were on another table. She couldn't have been more excited if she tried, only one more hour now.

She changed into a long green summer dress. For November it was quite warm. To ease her parent's stress she dressed the twins too. Tony just looked at her with pride. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday my little Azzy," She beamed at him as he pulled her close, "I'm very proud of you."

"Daddy tonight can we watch James Bond?" She asked, eyes sparkling, "The first one."

He nodded, putting her down and picking up the twins. "Come on. The NCIS team have just arrived."

Azaleigha ran into Gibbs' arms, being lifted up and swung around as she fell into a fit of loud giggles. The second he put her down she attacked Lilly with a large hug. Abby smiled, kissing her niece's head. She handed her a very large black box, secured tightly with a gothic black ribbon. McGee looked at Azaleigha.

"I didn't have a choice in this," He sighed.

The girl laughed, taking the present and thanking them politely for it. Ziva came over with Noah in her arms. She bent down, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I'll put your presents on the table," She told her, one hand on the black box. "You can open them later."

Azaleigha snatched it back before her face boomed into a large smile. "I'll do it mama."

Ziva stood up, holding Noah tightly. Her little girl was the best child in the whole world. She could only hope the twins would grow up to be like their big sister. She couldn't love the little girl any more even if she tried.

The amount of presents on the table grew as people arrived. Every agent from NCIS with a child had come as well as what seemed to be Azaleigha's whole year group. The party was going well. The Gibbs' team stayed together, collected on one of the benches in the impossibly large garden. Most people were sitting doting over the twins while Azaleigha took all the attention by holding them and showing them off. Ziva smiled, watching her interact with them. When Tali was born she had done the exact same. There was almost the same age difference between Azaleigha and the twins as there had been between her and Tali. She decided to move on. Thinking of Tali on her daughter's day wasn't a good idea. It would only make her sad. Azaleigha's eyes caught onto Ziva's. They both exchanged a smile. This was the point of family, to have special days such as this. She couldn't love her little family any more if she tried. Gibbs came over, sitting beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You did good Ziver," He smiled, kissing her head as they watched Azaleigha play.

Ziva smiled, bursting into a laughing fit as Tony joined his daughter and her friends. He was trying very hard to keep up with the children. From her best guess they were playing piggy in the middle and daddy was the piggy. Tony tried to block Lilly's shot to Azaleigha but the girl, taking from her mother, was much nimbler than him, had dodged round him and had perfectly grabbed the ball. Tony sighed, dropping to the ground.

"Daddy," Azaleigha laughed as she fell in a heap on top of him. "You're getting old."

"Is that right?" He asked, eyes closed, hands searching for his daughter. When he found her he began to tickle her.

Her loud, childish laughs filled the garden as he attacked her with quick fingers. Her green eyes lit up, her hands holding her father's away from her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her mother's double and he couldn't love her any more than he already did.

Ziva slipped into the living room where the credits for James Bond were just rolling in. She glanced at the settee to her sleeping husband and daughter. Tony was laying there, head turned to the TV screen with one arm around Azaleigha. She was lying along beside him, head resting on his chest and her thumb stuck in her mouth. Noah and Isaac were sleeping up the stairs. She smiled, pulling a thick blanket over the pair and turned off the TV, making her way up to bed. She had her perfect family; her children had their childhood, the type of childhood she had always dreamt about.

**Sorry this is not very long and had taken FOREVER to get posted. I just went off writing for a little while but I am back and am ready to continue. Had to start somewhere, anyway thanks for reading! **


	6. Walking, talking and strange men

The camcorder stood in the corner, waiting as Azaleigha played with nine month old Noah and Isaac. They both had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. Everybody agreed they were both very handsome. She was trying to teach them to walk. They seemed to have ignored the talking stage so far but she couldn't blame them. You get more attention when people are continuously trying to get you to talk. She took Noah's hands in hers, standing him up. He gurgled a little bit as Azaleigha urged him to walk on. He gingerly took a step forward, a step back and fell back down. She laughed, taking a tissue from the counter top and wiped away the saliva from his chin. Ziva had gone out to the shops; Tony was in the garden collecting in the washing. He trusted her enough to watch them for fifteen minutes.

"Come on now," She whined, brushing Noah's blonde hair out of his eyes, "How impressed will mama and daddy be when I teach you to walk?"

"Da!" Isaac shouted in agreement.

Azaleigha laughed again as she took Noah's hands again. "See, your brother agrees."

She stepped back a few feet, extended her arms and called on her little brother. He stumbled a few steps, falling into her arms. He was getting there, one more time. She turned on the camcorder and turned towards it.

"This is baby Noah's first steps on the 14th of July," She ran back to the toddlers, standing portrait to the camera and extended her arms out to her brother. He pushed himself up, taking a step towards Azaleigha. It was somewhat hesitant but he made it the few feet into his big sister's arms who lifted him up in the air and held him tight. "Well done Noah. Well done!"

"Azzy," Isaac said proudly in the corner, "Azzy!"

Her eyes bulged in excitement. Isaac had just said his first word and it was her. Her brother's first word was 'Azzy'. She almost cried, placing Noah down and lifting up Isaac. She kissed him cheek.

"You didn't want to be left out," She laughed. "That's right. I'm your big sister Azzy."

She swayed over to the camcorder, pressing pause and put it on a timer. Azaleigha lifted Noah onto her other hip and smiled as the camcorder flashed, taking the picture. Tony came in just in time.

"What party am I breaking up?" He laughed, putting the dry clothes onto the table top.

She didn't say a word, instead taking the camcorder and showing him the footage. As his boys spoke and walked he gasped in pure delight. Ziva had been worried when they didn't speak at six months but he insisted they would get there. They heard the front door open, Tony still sitting there. Azaleigha lifted her brothers up and whispered in their ears,

"Come on, make mama happy. Say mama, say mama."

"I am home," She called

"Mama," Isaac squealed. "Mama,"

Noah, not wanting to be left out, perked up as well, "Mama."

Ziva dropped her grocery bag, laughing as she took her boys and spun them around. She turned to Tony. "Ha! I told you this time their first word would be mama!"

Tony laughed as well, kissing her as showing her the footage. Well Noah's first word was mama and she couldn't be happier. Isaac began walking later that day as well. They were both shaky but they were toddlers. They couldn't expect anything less.

Azaleigha and Lily sat on the monkey bars of the school playground. They were discussing anything that came to mind, teaching the boys to walk/talk, maths homework, Grandpa Gibbs newest boat. A noise pulled them out of their thoughts. Lily tapped Azaleigha's shoulder and dropped to the ground. She followed her over to the railings. A man was standing there. He was tall and big but not fat with black hair. It was her eyes that spooked her. They were black, not dark brown, black. He was looking at them, eyes glancing between the two.

"Lily, Azaleigha," He asked.

"My mama says that we've not to talk to strangers," Azaleigha told him, taking Lily's hand and stepping back. If he wanted to he could pull them through the railings.

"Your mama's smart," He relaxed, "You're cousins, well not really,"

"Yes we are," Azaleigha snapped. She hated it when people said they weren't really family, "Lily is my cousin."

Lily pulled her back as the bell rang. She pulled her away from the strange man at the railings. Azaleigha's eyes didn't leave him until she was round the corner and into class, even then she watched him through the window. He walked up and down every now and then, talking to someone on the phone. She pretended to scratch inside her boot, checking to see her knife was still there. It made her feel more comfortable as the wooden handle slipped into her hand. Lily nudged her. Everyone in the class was looking at her, the teacher standing by the blackboard with her arms crossed.

"Um, could you repeat the question?" She asked with a small smile.

"Six times thirteen," Mrs Briggs said firmly.

"Em, seventy-eight," She replied almost immediately.

"Well done Miss Dinozzo. Next time pay attention."

Her eyes darted back to the railings but the man was gone. It should have relieved her but it didn't. It made her feel a whole lot worse.

**Look I just want to say that I know I didn't do great with the premature thing but someone helpful has already told me what was wrong with it so please no more PMs or reviews about that. Sorry I'm just bored of hearing about it, if I get a chance I will fix it but only once I have finished this completely. Thanks. **


	7. Snatched

Azaleigha woke with a start. She sat up, looking out the window. A thunder storm had started up. She had never liked the storms. They scared her but she would never tell anyone. As another clash of thunder hit she leapt out of her bed and into the hallway. Just as she was about to go into her parent's room she stopped. She was a big sister now. What if her brothers were scared too? She slipped into Noah and Isaac's room and over to their cots. They were both sleeping peacefully. A small smile crept onto her face as she kissed each of their foreheads in turn, took a blanket and sat on the rocking chair, curled up in a little ball. She would protect them like a gargoyle. She laughed thinking that hopefully she was less scary that the stone protectors.

Ziva woke at four the following morning. It was not an uncommon occurrence however it was an unwanted one. Yawning she left the room, popping her head into her daughter's room only to find it empty, duvet half way across the room and soft toy animals scattered along her bed. She looked into Noah and Isaac's room to find her two sleeping infants and her little girl curled up on the rocking chair. She smiled, kneeling beside the girl and flicking the long strands of hair away from her face. She twitched her nose but otherwise remained fast asleep. Actually Ziva fancied a run. She had been short of them since the twins were born and she missed them. They were a good way to process things. She kissed Azaleigha's forehead, leaving to get ready.

He watched Ziva leave the family home, sticking her earphones in her ears as she began jogging. It was early, four twenty and he had not expected activity for another hour at least. Tony was still asleep, he could tell from the camera he had set up a few nights ago. Unfortunately he had been interrupted before he could place any in the other bedrooms or upstairs hall. Now was his chance. It was easy to snatch children. All you had to do was pick them up. Even then they were very trusting. This girl was different. She seemed more aware, less naïve. If she woke he would have trouble. He left his car and approached the house. He remained unsuspicious as he picked the lock, entering the house. He had been in this house before. The daughter's room was the second door to the left of the stairs. Careful not to make a noise he crept up the stairs and into Azaleigha's room. It took him a few minutes to fully accept that she was not there. Entering the twins' room he found her. Slowly he lifted her into his arms, carrying her like a baby. She did not wake or even cringe she just laid there. It seemed far too easy to steal the daughter of an assassin and a criminal investigator.

It was over an hour later Tony woke. He reached over to the empty space beside him. When his hand reached sheets he opened his eyes. It was only twenty to six on a Saturday. What had his life come to to be up so early on a weekend? He laughed, comprehending it as one of the twin's shrieks shook through the house.

"Daddy's coming little man," Tony called, pulling on his dressing gown. "Daddy's coming."

After feeding and changing them he heard the front door open, almost silent footsteps coming towards them. He broke out in a large grin as he saw her. She was bright red and panting. Her hair had fallen out of the bun which was now stuck to her face and her luminous sweat band did nothing but made her look worse. She smiled back at him.

"Where is Azzy?" She leaned against the doorframe, "I left her sleeping on the chair."

"Must have gone back to bed," He replied, laying Noah back in his crib and kissing his wife, "How do pancakes for breakfast sound?"

"Like a good idea," She smiled, going into their room to shower and change.

"Aza," Tony called, "Aza I've made pancakes."

Ziva looked into Azaleigha's room. It was the exact same as she had left it hours ago. Her daughter had not slept in her bed since she left. She ran down the stairs, missing the bottom step and flying into the kitchen.

"She has not been back to bed," It came out in a stream of words. "Tony Azaleigha is not here."

His heart began to pant. He had to stay calm. She'd be fine. "Go check outside, I'll call Gibbs and McGee."

Ziva nodded, making her way outside. She checked all round the garden, going as far to run up and down the street calling for her. When she returned Tony's face was stone cold.

"Neither Gibbs or McGee have seen her," He spoke slowly as if it caused him physical pain. "And Lily's gone too."

Tears prickled at the sides of Azaleigha's eyes. She was scared, terrified. A man was leading her down a narrow hallway, a bag over her head so she couldn't see. She whimpered as his hand grabbed her shoulder, a key turned in a lock on front of her. The door swooshed open as she was pushed in. He yanked the bag off her head to reveal the man she had seen at her school the previous day. She scurried back against the wall until she could go no further.

"What do you want with me?" She cried; fear coating her voice, "Why am I here?"

He smirked as he backed up, closing the door on front of him. His eyes haunted her. She felt a hand on her arm. She leapt back in alarm only to see her cousin. Her eyes were red and blotchy from the tears. Azaleigha hugged her tightly as they descended into complete darkness.

**Thanks for reading. Anything you want to see happen please PM me and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. The phone call

They sat in the bullpen in complete silence. Gibbs was up talking to the director leaving the two couples alone. They had dropped Noah, Isaac and Phillip off at Jimmy's house. He promised not to let the boys out of his sight. Ziva was cleaning her gun, concentration wandering every now and then. Tony was watching her. It was all he could do. He had let someone take his little girl when she was just in the next room. He had to be a terrible father to allow that to happen, even worse he hadn't noticed straight away. It had been ages before he realised his daughter was gone. At least McGee had realised within fifteen minutes at least. He had been making her breakfast and she went for something. It wasn't long before he went to find her. Tony looked to Abby who had gotton up off the edge of McGee's desk and was now in the middle of the room, nervously jittering.

"We are going to find them?" It was a question, not a statement but nobody could respond. "Aren't we? You hear stories about children all the time and, and,"

McGee got up, giving her a hug. "We'll find them Abbs,"

She lay into him, heart rate slowing, returning to a somewhat normal state. He turned back to Ziva. He was missing his daughter and even though his wife was on front of him she wasn't really there either.

"They'll find us, won't they?" Lily cried, "Mummy and daddy and Grandpa Gibbs will find us."

Azaleigha nodded although she knew her cousin couldn't see her. She let out a winded sigh, dropping in defeat back to the cold cement floor. They had taken her while she slept. Her knife remained in the top of her build-a-bear. She began fiddling with her Star of David, tears sparkling in her eyes unwilling to fall. She just wanted her family so bad. She wanted her mama and daddy and her little brothers whom she had loathed to begin with but now loved so fiercely. She would get back with them. She had to believe that.

From along the corridor they could hear feet pounding, echoing towards them. He was coming and they would be lying if they said they weren't scared. His hand pounced on the door handle, turning it slowly. He was doing this to scare them. If they weren't scared he wasn't doing his job right. The man entered the room, turning to the girls. They were leaning against each other, Lily's arm around Azaleigha's shoulder and their hands interlocked.

"So, you are the oldest then," He said this to Lily, yanking her hair.

"Stop it!" Azaleigha shouted, pulling her cousin towards her, "Just stop it."

He stepped back a few steps and kneeling down to their eye level. This wasn't the first time he had kidnapped. He had been locked up for it by NCIS or more specifically Agent Gibbs and his team. He had been let out of parole a week or so ago. It was the first time however that he had targeted people so young. He was not used to dealing with children, not since his daughter died. She had died in the crossfire between NCIS and him. They had to be punished from his little girl's death.

"So which one is it that gets to talk to mummy?" He sneered.

They looked between each other. Azaleigha wanted to talk to her parents, hear their voices and tell them she loved them. She didn't want to be left alone but it wouldn't be right for her to go.

"Lily," The word caught in her throat a little bit. "Lily can go."

He roughly pulled the girl by the shoulders, out of the room and out of sight. Only then did she allow herself to burst into tears, hugging her knees and praying for safety. She didn't want to die.

The phone rang right through the bullpen. It was Gibbs'. Usually they would have some argument about who answered it but instead they left it to ring. Gibbs swanned in seconds before the call went to voicemail.

"Gibbs," He called gruffly down the phone,

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Lily cried back to him. "Grandpa Gibbs you gotta help us."

"Lil," He whispered as his three agents and forensic scientist began to crowd around his desk. "Lil where are you? Is Azzy with you?"

"Uh-huh. I'm scared. He won't let us go. Please Grandpa Gibbs help, please."

Lily was crying down the phone, screaming as he pulled her from the phone and through her against the wall, falling in a fit of wails into a heap on the blood stained floor. The breathing changed from the quick pant of a scared child to the heavy breathing of the deranged man. Gibbs immediately changed his tone.

"You hear that? Your granddaughters are fine, well, for now," He sneered.

"You hurt them," Gibbs warned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh not so soon," He began laughing hysterically, the kind of laugh only a crazy man can possess. "You, get over here."

Lily hobbled over to the man. She was terrified. Gibbs had put the phone onto loud speaker the second Lily had come on. They heard him beat her, yanking her hair back. They heard her scream, an agonising, painful scream. Abby burst into tears, cradled by McGee as her legs gave way. Ziva locked her hand in Tony's as tears came to their eyes.

"You hear that," He sneered down the line. "This is your fault, special agent Gibbs and I won't stop until both of those girls are dead."

The line was cut off at that moment. He took the wailing child, dragging her back to her cousin and throwing her in. Azaleigha crawled up to her, pulling her into a hug as she wiped away as much of the blood as she could with the sleeve of her nightie. She whispered comforting things into her ear and shushed her as she cried her eyes out. They both just wanted to go home. They hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"Did you get to talk to auntie Abby?" Azaleigha mumbled as the crying dyed down.

Lily shook her head. "Grandpa Gibbs."

"He'll get us out of here. I know he will," Azaleigha kissed Lily's forehead, taking her hand tightly in her own. She had to believe he would get them out otherwise what was there to believe in. He had gotton her mama out of a Somalia prison. It had taken months but he knew they were alive and they were in America or at least she hoped they were in America. She burst into tears, falling into her cousin's side.

"What if we're not in America anymore," She wailed. "What if we're somewhere else, what if we're on a ship?"

Abby and McGee had taken the evidence down to Abby's lab. She was processing it and he was trying to trace the call and basically keep his wife sane. Ziva and Tony were working on sifting through traffic camera's and CCTV. There were thousands and thousands of cameras everywhere. Surely one of them must have picked up on the kidnapping? Gibbs had gone mysteriously missing.

"What if we don't get her back," Ziva whispered, voice close to breaking.

Tony just looked at her. There was nothing he could say to make this better. It was always different when you were on the other side. It was always sad, always a tragedy but you don't get too connected with the case. All of those people they couldn't help, their families had to live with that for the rest of their lives. And they moved on. The team moved on because it just wasn't personal enough. Now they were the ones with the missing children and they couldn't possibly know if they were going to get them back.

"I don't know," He finally conceded.

"Well it's a good thing I do, Dinozzo," Gibbs told him, flying in with Abby and McGee on his six.

"You found them," Tony asked, leaping away from his desk.

"Names Arthur Reid, arrested a few years back, went on parole eleven days ago. He was arrested for murder, daughter killed in the crossfire." He told them.

"I remember this case," Tony added, "Before you Zi,"

She nodded. She didn't care. If it got her daughter and niece back it didn't matter if it was the ghost of Christmas past. Getting them back, that was all that mattered. It was as if the whole world just blurred around her. All she could see was the face on the screen. McGee had dived down to his computer and now her eyes were glued to that man. He was the one that had taken them? Just looking at him gave her the chills, and she was an ex-assassin. Suddenly everyone was getting their gear. Slowly she pulled herself out of her thoughts, grabbing hers' too and followed the others into the overcrowded lift. She could only hope they were going to find her little girl.

**I am so sorry this had taken forever to get posted. I have had dozens of exams all at once and have not had too much time to update. I will try (fingers crossed) to update before Saturday. Thanks.**


	9. Rescue

Azaleigha held her stomach tightly. He was coming. Grandpa Gibbs was coming. She knew it. He wouldn't leave them there to die. Lily sat close beside her, their hands still locked together, Azaleigha's head resting on her cousin's shoulder. They would be alright. Help was coming. Lily rubbed the palm of her cousin's hand with her thumb, playing with loose strands of hair. It was all she could do to keep sane. Gunfire pulled them out of their misery and the sounds of 'NCIS drop your weapons' filled the room. The girls immediately began alert, sitting upright, waiting for their family to rescue them.

"Azzy, Lily," They heard Tony call. Gunfire could still be heard rattling through their little patch of hell.

"Daddy," Azaleigha shouted as loud as she could, "Daddy!"

Tony charged into the door once, twice before the door gave way, crumbling on front of him. For a place to store kidnapped kids it didn't have the best of security. Azaleigha broke off from Lily, running into her father's arms and crying into his shirt.

"Shh, it's ok." He hugged her tight, extending his arm to Lily, "Come on Lil, we have to get out of here."

Lily grabbed his hand. Quickly the pair were manoeuvred out of the building, around the firing seat of NCIS agents and kidnapped. Honestly nobody cared too much if he ended up dead. Just Ziva wanted to kill him herself. Once outside he pulled them in close to him, savouring every last second of the comfort between the girls and himself before he put them in the backseat of the car. He took a second to make sure they were alright before rushing back inside to provide backup to the other agents.

Ziva watched as her bullet penetrated the man's skull. She couldn't be more pleased to see the man in a puddle of his own blood. Tony came up to her, running his hand along her side and showing her his bloody hand. She glanced down at the wound. McGee hovered a little bit while Gibbs came over to her side instantaneously.

"You ok?" He asked, helping her up.

"I am fine Gibbs," She looked around quickly, "Azzy, Lily?"

Tony gestured outside where the girls were sitting patiently in the car. Ziva was the first to reach them despite the fact blood was pouring out of her side. Azaleigha leaped into her as Lily flew into her father's arms.

"Mama you're bleeding," Azaleigha whispered.

Everything began to go hazy. The last thing she saw before everything went black was her little girl's face, her little girl in her arms.

Ziva woke three days later in a hospital bed. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Tony and the kids were all in the room. Tony was bobbing the twins up and down on his knee while Abby sat with McGee, Lily and Phillip. Azaleigha, centre of attention sat on Gibbs' knee telling a long dramatic tale. She grunted a little as everything came into focus. In a moment everyone was crowded around her. Trying to sit up she felt a stabbing pain in her side.

"Woe Zee, careful," Tony told her, passing the twins to Abby and McGee as he helped his wife sit up.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, wrapping her arms around Azaleigha who had clambered onto her bed.

"A bullet wound in your side. You fell unconscious, gave us quite a scare," He replied.

Abby passed the twins onto her, "Any lasting damage?"

Tony shook his head. She was ok. Their little family was just fine and they had their girls back.

**This was just a quick little ending to the kidnapping bit. Hope you liked it. I will be jumping forward a year or so after this and once more PM me with any suggestions. Thanks.**


	10. A night off

Noah crawled up onto the kitchen table top, reaching out a chubby little hand to reach the fruit bowl. Now three years old he could reach everything and was making it known. You could hardly leave the twins alone for five minutes without something terrible happening. Just as he was a brush away from the bowl he felt two firm hands around his waist. He let out a loud cry of protest as he turned to see his big sister. She laughed, kissing his forehead and putting him back of the floor.

"No," She said firmly, passing him a banana, "Mama would kill you if she'd seen that."

He giggled loudly, taking the fruit from her hand and comically trying to peal it. She picked up Isaac from the other side of the room, taking one of his hands in hers and began spinning round and round as if she was waltzing with him. Noah clapped his hands slowly but steadily. Just then Ziva walked in, pealing Noah's banana. Azaleigha burst into fits of laughter over absolutely nothing. Teenage years brought out the childishness in her even more.

"You are still not forgiven," Ziva reminded her.

Azaleigha had been suspended from school after picking after picking a fight with a boy a year older than her. Ziva had secretly been impressed by her guts and fighting ability but the girl had still been grounded for a month, suspended for two weeks. Gibbs had tried to be disappointed in her but he couldn't find it in him. Lily had broken it up. Azaleigha sighed, placing Noah on the table beside Ziva. She had hardly heard the end of it since she had gotton suspended.

"Right well it has been three weeks and five days. Can I walk down to Grandpa Gibbs' house with the boys?" You can call him to check I've arrived in the exact time it takes," She flashed her a classic Dinozzo smile.

"I will be checking up on you. The buggy is under the stairs."

On her way to Gibbs' house she passed the park. She had always loved the park. Unfortunately she hadn't been allowed to visit it since she'd been grounded. Five minutes wouldn't hurt. She could just say a neighbour stopped for a minute to chat. She steered the buggy into the park, helping the two three year olds out. She kept an eye on them as she played on the monkey bars. All they really did was make a big pile of sand in the sand pit. She hadn't even realised she had been there for so long. Quickly she lifted the two back in the buggy, running the whole way to Gibbs' house, hoping her presence hadn't been missed.

"Grandpa Gibbs," She called as she came in.

He came out from the living room, helping the twins out and giving his grandchildren a hug. She relaxed; it seemed she was in for the clear. Just as he disappeared up the stairs the with twins he said,

"Message from Mama, your grounded for another week,"

She dropped onto the settee, letting out a long sigh. She had been so, so close. Any protesting would just result in a longer punishment she so let it go without a fight. Besides it was always great fun in her room with no laptop, iPod or toys. Not.

Tony sauntered in, wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist and reeling her in. They had the house to themselves. He kissed her neck as she smiled. She loved her kids more than anything else in the whole world but she loved time alone with her husband too. Azaleigha, Noah and Isaac were at Gibbs' house and finally they were alone. Only when the kids were away could you really call a day off a day off. He smiled, leading her up to their bedroom. It was time for some _adult _playtime.

**We are all grown up enough to know what happens next so if you don't mind and if you do go find an M rated fic…**

Ziva lay in her husband's arms, head rested in the crook of his neck. She could feel him tenderly playing with her hair, her scalp tickling as little threads were pulled. She could barely remember a time without her family nor did she really want to.

"Tony," She whispered, voice hushed, "We didn't use a condom."

"Well unless you've been unfaithful to me," He laughed as if it was the most absurd thing in the world, kissing her softly, "we don't have a problem."

"And if I'm pregnant again," She burrowed into him.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Would it?" He looked her straight in the eye. He was being completely honest with her. He loved his children and he wouldn't mind more. Tony just didn't want to try. If it happened it happened. It was something unspoken between them, it always had. When they first got married all they needed was a look. They didn't need to have the conversation just if it happened they would be overjoyed. If it didn't they wouldn't be to disappointed what with Ziva's past and all. She smiled, holding it tight and looking away.

Her voice was soft and brutally honest. "No. No it wouldn't,"

**You may have noticed I have changed the rating. I'm just being careful. Thanks :)**


	11. Family day out

Azaleigha lay in the long grass, face to the sky with her little brothers and cousins. It was the warmest day of the summer and everybody had gathered together. Lily was an arm's length away, Phillip and Jack playing a few feet away and the twins were playing with sticks as swords at her feet. She could hear the chattering of her family on a bench a bit away. Ziva was now four months pregnant, fortunately with just one baby this time. Azaleigha had been one hundred per cent assured that child number four was going to be the last. Lily constantly went on about how much she would love another baby in her family. At ten years old Phillip was a nightmare though she always had someone to play with. Azaleigha just laughed. Being thirteen in a house with two three year olds and a new-born was not fun. She just relished in the knowledge she always had Lily to keep life interesting.

"Lil," Azaleigha whispered. At the attention of her cousin she gestured to their family. They were deep in conversation. "Let's give them a fright."

Lily's face lit up. Azaleigha was always one for a good time. "Phillip, watch Noah and Isaac."

He grunted, showing he understood and continued with his game. Slowly the two girls got up, creeping through the long grass and behind a tree. It took all their energy not to erupt in laughter.

"Go distract them, I'll creep under the table," She whispered, Lily running off in the other direction.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Lily called, standing so the backs of their heads would be turned to Azaleigha, "I'm gonna be a writer like dad when I'm older."

This was her chance. She slid under the table as everyone was engrossed in a tale Lily was coming up with. Unknown to her Ziva had caught sight of the girl from the corner of her eye. She smiled. You do not let on you have the winning hand until everyone has put in their counters. Ziva could feel the anticipation radiate off of her oldest. Just as the girl was about to pounce Ziva caught her, swinging her round and dropping her onto her feet a meter away from the table. Azaleigha erupted in laughter. She was small for her age and had not been able to fool the ex-assassin. Lily fell back onto the ground in fright as the rest of the table burst into laughter. Nobody had actually seen Ziva move.

"I may be four months pregnant," She smiled, stroking her daughter's hair, "But you cannot beat me at my own game."

"I bet I'm faster than you mama," Azaleigha said, swaying forward in confidence,

"No way," Ziva placed her hands on her small bump. "I could beat you any day of the week tataleh."

The two shared a competitive look, everyone remaining silent. They all knew exactly what was going to happen. The pair took off, through the grass and along to the trees a bit off. Phillip and Jack stood up to watch the race, lifting the twins as high as they could. Even at three they knew what was going on.

"Come on Azzy, run, run!" Lily called after wiping the dirt from her blue summer dress.

Ziva glanced to her left where her daughter had been keeping up with her fairly well. The child though, slowly began to go behind. She could see the treeline approaching and like that she had won. Azaleigha dropped to the ground in defeat. She knew when she was beat.

"How about we try this again in three months?" Azaleigha asked, accepting the hand up.

"Nice try Tataleh."

"Bet I can beat you back."

They took off again. At the other end Ziva lifted Isaac up into the air, spinning round like a little girl with a teddy. The boy's laughter was loud and contagious. In a moment her happiness was spoiled because of dark memories from her own childhood. Her eyes were damp as she returned the boy to the soft grass.

"Why mama sad?" Isaac asked, gazing up at her with those green eyes staring at her.

She turned, rushing away so they wouldn't see the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She made her way into the woods, sitting under a tree. Only a moment later and she was being comforted by Tony.

"Zee what's wrong?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing," She mumbled. He had seen her cry before, when her father died, when the twins were born, when he told her he was never going to leave her. It wasn't like he was some stranger she didn't want to open up to. That was just how she was raised. "It's just I don't have many good memories of when I was little. Once time Abba and Ima took Ari, Tali and I to this remote little place. We were having fun. Tali was being tickled by Abba. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound. Ari, you knew him as the man who killed Kate but he was my brother and I loved him,"-she looked at him. He understood-"Ari was swinging me around like I was doing with Isaac. I was laughing and everything was perfect when, when," She broke down into tears, "I heard a gunshot. Tali immediately clambered into my arms as Ari dropped us to the ground. When I looked up Abba was on his feet, looking round into the trees and Ima was lying there in a pool, in a pool of blood. Her eyes were open, Tony, she was looking at me. For god's sake why were her eyes open?"

Tony shushed her, kissing her head as he rocked her back and forth. He had never heard the story of her mother's death but he knew it had plagued her. It had hurt her. That was something they had in common. They were like that for a good half hour before Ziva wiped her eyes, standing up and going back the way they had come. All eyes turned to her but she decided to ignore it, lifting her boys into her arms and hugging them closely to her. She shot them an award winning smile, clearly reading '_I am fine, do not fuss'. _

They sat eating their lunch as the kids began to talk. It started just as a random conversation about McGee's latest book but it escalated.

"When I'm older I'm gonna be a writer," Lily confirmed.

"Of course you are," Azaleigha replied with a large smile, "The teachers say you're the best writer in the school. Bet yah you'll win the school competition. I'll be an assassin for mosaad!"

"You will not," Ziva snapped. She knew the girl was joking but it wasn't something to joke about.

"_Slicha mama,"_ She whispered (Sorry mama). She perked up immediately, "Well then I'll be an NCIS agent."

"I'm gonna be a physiatrist," Phillip stated proudly, "Or a profiler."

"Me too," Jack said, earning a chuckle from Jimmy.

"I wanna be a fire engine," Isaac shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone burst into laughter at this statement, one that can only be truly meant by a little child. He began making fire engine noises in between bites of his sandwich. Noah, desperate not to be left out joined in. It took a while to calm the boys down. When they did their faces were bright red. They really could have been fire engines at that moment.

**Thanks to Caroles I think I will write the next chapter with much more Tiva. Any ideas please, please let me know. Thanks.**


	12. Moonlit walk

"It was good of Abby and McGee to have the kids," Ziva told him; pulling her ponytail out and letting her curls shape her face. "I mean it is not as if they do not have enough on their plates."

She looked at him for confirmation, checking he had used the right phrase. Now eight months pregnant they were coming ever closer to the time they would have a new baby in the house. Once more the due date had fallen in November, typical of David women. Tony kissed her forehead, pulling on his jacket.

"We don't want to miss the movie," He reminded her, "You look beautiful."

She smiled back at him. "I am fat Tony."

"No, you are beautiful my love," He wrapped his arms around her.

They made their way into the car. For once Ziva didn't protest about being in the passenger seat. It would probably be their last night alone before the baby came. Initially they hadn't wanted to know the gender but Abby forced the issue. She was just one of those people. They were going to have another little girl. She didn't really care about the movie, just time with her husband. That was all she really wanted.

Tony glanced at her. He could see just from her expression going to the cinema was not her first choice. He changed direction and immediately Ziva noticed. You couldn't get one passed a trained assassin or even an NCIS agent. She looked onto his grinning face. He wasn't going to the movies. She relaxed back into her seat. He was going to do something she would enjoy.

They pulled up alongside an old, worn away path that led through a dense wood. Ziva smiled, warm memories feeding her heart. Tony took her hand, leading her through the wood. Along the path were little lights to guide the way, the trees towering high around them. She remained silent, not wanting to disturb the mood. When they came out the other end they came to a clearing where their eyes fell on a large pond, the full moon reflecting off of the murky water. They sat down, Tony's arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh Tony," She breathed, "I love you so, so much."

_They had been dating for almost a year now. Finally he was ready; he was ready to commit to the love of his life. He wanted to build a home, a family with her. He always knew she was his soul mate, from the moment he laid his eyes on her. She was beautiful, exotic and she knew how to press all of his buttons. From the moment she pulled out that magazine with the 'I read it on the plain." She was special, she was his._

_He led her down the path. It was almost midnight. This was the night. It had taken him a month to work up the courage but the second he grasped it he had lived in complete an utter happiness. She would never say no, not his Ziva. The lights reflected off of her tanned skin, her beauty shimmering in the dim light. The second they came out from the wood the full moon hit her with full force. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Tony kissed her gently, leading her over onto a particularly grassy patch._

"_It is wonderful," She beamed, tearing her eyes from the sight and to her boyfriend, "How come you have never brought me here before?"_

"_Zee," He tried his best to hide his smile but it stretched across his face before he could help it, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. You have no idea how lucky you have made me. I couldn't possibly imagine my life without you. You are my soul mate Zee and I don't want to spend a single day without you."_

_He pulled out a little black box from his jacket pocket, revealing the little silver ring. On it was a large diamond, at either side a sapphire. _

"_My Ziva, will you marry me?"_

_She caught her breath, gazing longingly into his eyes. She loved him more than anything else and she didn't want to live a single day without Tony. She nodded, "Of course, yes, for the love of god yes!"_

_Ziva leapt into his arms, holding him tightly to her as if if she let go he would evaporate into thin air. She could feel his heartbeat synchronising with her own. When they broke apart he pulled out the ring, revealing the engraving on the inside of the ring in Hebrew letters, Forever my heart is yours. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She had never pictured the day she would agree to marry someone, a day it would be safe enough for her to do so but now, now she was engaged to the man of her dreams._

"I love you to Zee," He kissed her passionately. When they broke away he added, "Forever my heart is yours."

It had been a wonderful night. Only when the first hints of morning reached them had they left the little pond. Now they lay curled up in their bed. They weren't expecting the kids back until lunch time. They both knew they wouldn't go to sleep; it was enough to rest in each other's company. Ziva played with her engagement and wedding rings on her finger. No matter how long they stayed there it tugged on her heart strings every time her eyes caught it. She listened to her husband's heartbeat, one hand on her kicking daughter. All she needed was her other children around her and she would be whole but for now she was happy enough to lie with Tony.

"You know I'll never leave you," Tony whispered.

"I know that," She replied, relaxing again as she felt his hand massage her back.

"One day the kids will have flown the nest. It'll just be the two of us again."

She laughed, rolling over so she could prop her chin on his chest, gazing into his deep green eyes. "We have not even got this one out yet."

Tony laughed as well, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We'll only have eighteen years with that one though, then she'll be gone."

Ziva sat up. It was only then she noticed the look in his eyes. His daughter was almost fourteen. She was pulling away from them, she knew that. It would only be so long. "Hay, hay, I know Azz is growing up fast but Noah and Isaac are only three and baby is still to be born. We will have plenty of time with our kids."

"I know but it just seems like yesterday our little girl was just that, a little girl, when she would sit at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me to come home. Now I'll be lucky if she says hello to me."

She pouted her lips. There was very little she could say to make things better to instead she took his hand and placed it on her bare belly, rubbing it round in circles. "None of them have flown the nest yet."

She left him to dwell on that, pulling her robe on and leaving him watching the wall. They still had a lot to look forward to with Azaleigha, her first date, graduation, her wedding, grandchildren and more. Their daughter may be growing up but there was so much to see yet.

**Thank you so so much for all my lovely reviews. I will have one more Tiva main chapter before the baby comes. Thanks.**


	13. Baby names

Tony lifted his little name book. Ever since he found out Ziva was pregnant again he started a list. At least half of them had been taken from the other two lists. He sighed, reading one of the names from the first list, _Elvis, _what had he been thinking? Laughing at some of the other names he made his way down the stairs, sitting next to his now nine months pregnant wife. They had finally decided to pick out a name. Azaleigha was almost three weeks when they picked out her name.

"We going Hebrew again?" Tony asked her, lifting her legs onto her lap.

"If you do not mind," She liked using Hebrew names; it kept them in touch with their roots. "We could always go Italian."

"Nah, three Hebrew names and one Italian, let's keep to what we know," He smiled at her, showing her his list as he began rubbing her tired feet. "How about Yeira?"

She shook her head, "A Yeira tried to kill me once."

"Hada?"

"A Hada bullied Tali when she was little,"

"Ilana?"

"An Ilana once tried to burn down my house,"

"Is there any names you don't have a problem with?" He sighed overdramatically."

She cocked her head at him, dropping her hands onto her very round stomach. It was true she had a problem with a lot of the names on his list. It was an occupational hazard.

"What about Eden or Nessa?" He asked, remembering the two names at the bottom of the list.

She nodded, resting her head on the back on the couch. "I like them. My mother wanted to call me Eden."

"Why didn't she?" He put the lists to the side.

"My father won out," She let out a small laugh, "Ziva means beloved or splendid."

"Well you're certainly that," He moved her legs out of the way, leaning in and kissing her. "So, Eden or Nessa?"

Ziva nodded, lying beside him. They listened to the footsteps running about up the stairs. She enjoyed moments like these. The kids were playing quietly up the stairs; she was lying beside her husband. It would all change when the baby came again though. You don't have five minutes to yourself.

"Tony," She mumbled, eyes shutting. He had been getting increasingly tired over her pregnancy. "This house is a bit small for four children. I think we are going to have to move."

Tony nodded. He knew it was a good idea but he would miss their house. It was the house they had bought when they first got married, fifteen years ago.

_The second his eyes fell on the house he knew it was the one. It was beautiful and big with three large bedrooms. There would be plenty of room for their little family. He led his wife into the spacious garden. Right in the middle was a tall tree at least the height of the house._

"_Look Zee," He gestured to the garden, "Our son can play on the tree. If he's anything like his daddy he will be able to climb right up to the top."_

"_What if it's a girl," She turned to him, arms wrapped around his neck._

"_Well she'll still climb right to the top; I mean he's part of you too,"_

"_That's not what I mean and you know it," She stepped back a few steps, "I mean there is a fifty-fifty chance of having a girl."_

"_I know that," He hadn't really prepared for a girl. Tony had just assumed it was going to be a boy. "_

"_I don't think you do," She walked away, back into the house she hadn't been asked about. It was his special surprise for her when they got home from work. He followed her in. "Everytime we talk about the baby it is 'He'll be this and He'll be that, His bedroom, His home' It's as if you're scared it could be a girl."_

_He just looked at her. Yes, he wanted a boy but he would love it just as much if it was a girl. He could see it on her face no matter how much she tried to hide it. She was scared that if the baby was a girl he wouldn't stick around very long._

"_Zee, if it is a girl I will still love _her _as much as if it was a boy. As long as the baby is healthy I don't care. I love you Zee and I love our baby." He came up to her, pulling her close, "I am never going to leave you, ok?"_

_She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. That was the moment everything began to calm down. Ziva stopped staying over at Gibbs' house almost every week and actually began to settle into her marriage. The house was part of them now, the foundation of their marriage._

"Yeah, I think you're right," He looked down at her, gentle snores sounding. They had somewhat managed to get that under control. He laughed, slowly moving out from under her. Just before he left to see his kids he pulled a blanket over her. He went up the stairs to see his kids playing in Azaleigha's room. Slowly he shut the door, sitting on the floor and pulling the twins onto his lap.

"What name do you think would be best for the baby?" He asked, "Nessa or Eden?"

"Um," She sat thinking about it for a minute, "Nessa means miracle and Eden means perfect, right?"

He nodded, stroking his son's head.

"I don't know," She mumbled honestly. In a minute she perked up, "Let me sleep on it, I'll get back to you."

"Name I' foo'ball!" Noah shouted,

"Shush buddy, mama's sleeping," Tony kissed his cheek.

"Mama's always sleeping," Azaleigha sighed, sitting on her bed and pulling out a book from her shelf.

"That's because Mama's pregnant," He stood up, two three year olds attached to his hips, "You've got homework to get to remember."

"Uh huh I'll get to it."

He laughed. He loved his family more than life itself and in four days his wife would deliver his beautiful baby girl. He already loved her. Everyone already loved her he just had to make sure he didn't leave out any of his kids when the baby comes.

**So put it down to the vote, Eden or Nessa? Sorry but I got to make it a girl, just for my future plans. I also can't name the baby Tali because everyone names the girls Tali and I like being original. Thank you so much for my fifty-two reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Baby girl

Ziva let out a long, tiresome sigh. The baby was almost a week late. She just wanted the baby out of her. Tony made several _friends _references but she was just getting more and more irritable. The kids had been staying at Gibbs' house since the due date in case the baby came in the middle of the night. So far it just seemed the baby was planning on staying in her womb forever. It was now the twenty-first. The baby had been due on the fourteenth. Azaleigha had been happy enough with a small gathering of her NCIS family for her birthday. She understood how hard it was for her parents besides there was always next year. She dropped to the couch, looking over house schedules. They had agreed to move and had started looking at houses. They had a favourite but they still had to sell their house. Their favourite was a twenty minute walk from Gibbs' house, half an hour from Abby and McGee's and just forty minutes from NCIS. It had five bedrooms, a spacious garden and what else it was within their price range. Fortunately Ziva had saved the majority of her inheritance money.

"Hay tataleh," Ziva whispered, gently rubbing her bump, "Do you want to get out now? Huh, meet your siblings? Azzy, Noah and Isaac really want to meet you, as well as your grandpa Gibbs and everyone else. I think you'll like it. I don't blame you for wanting to stay in there; the world can be a little bit scary, yeah?"-She got a kick in response-"You're just being stubborn."

"Like her mother," Tony called from the front door. "I take it the baby isn't coming yet?"

"No," She snapped. "I hate you. Why did you have to get me pregnant again?"

She stormed up to their room, slamming the door. He knew she was uncomfortable. Some woman rather liked being pregnant but his wife wasn't one of them. She would do better when the baby came.

"Just a little longer," He looked over at the family portrait. Ziva was in Tony's arms, Azaleigha standing directly on front of them with her hands on her brothers' shoulders. They would have to get another one when the baby was a little older, one or two maybe. He looked towards the stairs, hearing his wife waddling out of their room. She was clutching her bump, a large wet patch between her legs.

"Tony," She cried in obvious pain, "Tony the baby's coming."

In a second he was by her side, the hospital bag by the front door. They were going to have another little addition to their family.

She sat clutching her stomach, breathing in deeply. She was in labour but it was going much faster than she had expected it to. Ziva put her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Pull over," She told him. "Pull over, now!"

He did as he was told. It wasn't a smart idea to upset Ziva in labour. "What is it? Zee we have to get to the hospital."

"No, there's no time," She moaned, "Tony the baby is coming now."

He gulped down. He knew what she was saying. She was asking his to deliver the baby. She got out of the car and into the backseat where she could sit better. Tony came round.

"Zee I don't know how to,"-He was cut off by a contraction moan-"Ok, ok, we'll do our best, yeah, you're ok."

She slipped off her trousers with some help. She gritted her teeth.

"You're ok Zee, you're ok," He rolled up his sleeves, getting ready, "I need you to push, ok."

She did as she was told. When the time came she pushed. Pain shot through her but she had experienced worse in Somalia. She would be ok. They would all be ok.

Gibbs rushed to his car, children in tail. Tony had called him when he was just leaving the house. In two minutes the twins were strapped in their booster seats and Azaleigha was sitting in between them. He quickly took a moment to check they were all strapped in before quickly setting off towards the hospital. Azaleigha jumped with excitement as she stroked Isaac's sandy hair. Both of the boys' hair had grown in and were cut in bowl cuts. It wasn't like Tony's when he was little they were cute. Azaleigha spotted her father's car at the side of the road.

"Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs that's daddy's car," She shrieked, pointing to Tony's car.

Gibbs flinched, turning in, "Aza don't shriek like that."

Usually she would have muttered a sorry but instead she leaped out of the house, hardly careful not to hit Noah. She ran round the side to her mother cradling her little sister. Tony had cut the umbilical cord and was now of the phone to the hospital.

"Someone will be here soon," He caught sight of Azaleigha, "Come here Azz, come see your sister."

She squealed, rushing up to her mother's side. The baby had bright green eyes and a head on brown curls. She wasn't screaming like she would have expected but instead was gazing at Ziva. Azaleigha stood back a few steps, pulling out her camera and taking a picture. Gibbs came round the side of the car, twins toddling along beside him.

"You got a name?" Gibbs asked, smiling at his surrogate daughter.

"Yeah," Tony stroked his daughter's fragile little head, "Eden David-Dinozzo."

Gibbs smiled, pulling Azaleigha into him. "You got a fine little family."

"Can I hold her?" She asked, stepping forward and taking Eden from her mother's arms. "Hi baby. I'm your big sister."

She kneeled down beside the twins, "And they're your big brothers."

Ziva laid back a little bit. She was exhausted. Tony came to her side immediately, sitting down beside her and reaching out his arms to Eden. When the little lump was in her arms Ziva relaxed a little more, resting her head on his lap.

"How long will they be?" She asked breathily.

"Not long," He kissed her head before looking up to Gibbs, "Can you call Abby and McGee?"

He smiled, nodding as he pulled out his phone. The ambulance came only five minutes later, taking Ziva and Eden to the hospital as Tony and Gibbs drove their own cars.

Ziva was left alone in her room, well not completely alone, she had her kids. Eden was wrapped in a little pink blanket in her arms; Azaleigha was sitting at the bottom of her bed making sure the twins couldn't fall off the bed. Tony was talking to a doctor and Gibbs was trying to keep Abby at bay. She had dropped in to say hello and almost suffocated the baby. Lily and Phillip were staying at McGee's sister's house.

"Mama, when are we moving?" Azaleigha asked.

"Whenever the house gets sold," She replied.

"But daddy already sold the house," She told her, "Didn't he tell you. He says we can move when you're ready."

"Is that so?" Ziva asked, "Have we bought a house?"

"Yeah," Azaleigha nodded as she made a funny face at the twins who burst into loud laughter, "Do you remember it, our favourite."

"Yeah I remember," Ziva kissed Eden's head. "Go get your father. We'll move soon, ok tataleh."

Azaleigha carefully slipped off the bed, carefully weaving her way around the twins and her mother's legs. She couldn't wait to move, decorate her new room and be a big sister again. Eden was going to be annoying and screaming for years but she loved her and now was mature enough to handle it as well as having experience with her little brothers.

**So there you go, baby Eden. Perhaps this isn't enough time to sell a ouse but maybe he is selling it to a friend or something. So the next chapter will be about them moving and then I have some Tony/Azaleigha bonding planned. Thanks.**


	15. Moving house

Ziva sat in the back garden with Abby and the twins while the others began loading the moving van. Ziva had continually insisted she help but Tony had forced her into the garden with Eden, Noah and Isaac. Abby hadn't really been bothered about helping. She was more interested in seeing Eden and the twins.

"Why can I just help?" Ziva groaned, slouching on the bench.

"I think you should be glad you're not helping," Abby laughed, lifting Noah onto her lap.

"I am not an invalid," She snapped. "Just because we're women,"

"No it's because you just had a baby," Abby corrected, "Give yourself a break. Besides I didn't even want to help."

She flashed her an 'Abby smile'. Immediately Ziva calmed down a little, holding her baby close to her chest. It wouldn't be long until they left their house and never come back. Ziva passed Eden to Abby as Isaac burst into tears. He had fallen and bashed his head on the root of the tree. She lifted him up, talking to him in baby talk. She caught the sight of Tony taking the last box out to the van. That was it, the last box.

"Ooh, looks like they're finished," Abby leaped up, making her way into the house, passing Noah to Tony as he came back in.

He took a glance at Ziva. He could see she was upset to be leaving. She hadn't ever had a proper home, not a happy one anyway. "Hay can you give us a minute?"

Abby passed Eden along to Azaleigha as everyone left the room. Tony wrapped his spare arm around Ziva's waist. It was sad moving from their home. They didn't really want to have to leave but they knew it wasn't big enough for the six of them. Azaleigha walked over to her parents, leaning into Tony.

"Come on," Tony said, kissing Azaleigha's crown, "Let's go to our new home, yeah?"

"Ok," Azaleigha said, following her brother's out of the conservatory.

"I don't want to leave," Tony mumbled. He sounded like a little kid but he didn't care. "Can't we just stay here? I will sleep in the garden; there will be lots of room."

Ziva chuckled, leaning into a tight hug. "You know we have four kids and you're the only one who is whining."

He laughed back, taking her hand and wandering out of the house. It was time to leave and they knew it.

They pulled up outside the new house. Azaleigha jumped out of the car, running up to the front porch as she waited for someone to open the door. Just a minute later Tony was at her side. He leaned down beside her.

"My room is the first one at the top of the stairs but otherwise you get first pick."

The second the door swung open Azaleigha was right up the stairs and checking every room as if there was actually someone else who was going to take one. She took the one at the end of the hallway, claiming it with her jacket that she dropped on the floor. Although they had five bedrooms now the twins were still set up in the same room. Tony came into her new room, carrying two boxes, and looking as if he was about to collapse under the weight.

"Daddy, can I paint it any colour I want?" Azaleigha asked, opening one of the boxes and peering in.

"Whatever you want," He replied, "Just wait until we have everything ready. I'll take you to get paint later, how does that sound?"-She nodded-"Good, go help Grandpa Gibbs with the boxes."

Azaleigha skipped out the room as Tony wandered over to the windowsill, looking out into the garden. There were a few trees at the bottom of the garden, tall enough for the kids to climb but still not as tall as the one they had before. He loved the house, he really did but he would always miss the last house. It was their house.

Azaleigha stepped out of the house, making her way to the van. Just as she was about to pick up a box she heard a voice behind her.

"Hay, so you're the new neighbours."

She turned. Standing on front of her was her next door neighbour. He was tall with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked about her age.

"Yeah, I'm Azaleigha," She took out a box for the twins' room, "Are you are?"

"Tom," He looked back at his house, "I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Guess so," She went back into the house, flashing Gibbs a bright smile as she left.

He already knew she fancied him whether she would admit it to him or not. Right now he already knew she would either come to love or hate this boy. It might take a few years to see the outcome but it would be worth the wait.

Azaleigha slapped the bright red paint on her walls with the help of Tony. Ziva was through in Eden's room painting Eden's room like a forest. Abby was down the stairs minding the twins and Eden. Gibbs, McGee and Jimmy had all gone home. Azaleigha turned to her father moments after a large splatter of paint was thrown her way. There was her dad in a weird kung-Fu position, armed with a paint brush of red paint. It was obvious he had become bored. Slowly she bent down, mixing her brush in the paint. A large smile spread across her face as she attacked him with a splatter of red. Just like that the paint fight had begun, every now and then actually hitting the walls. If they went on long enough he was sure they would have sufficiently painted the walls.

"Hay, hay that's not fair," Tony warned, holding his hands up.

There was Azaleigha, holding the paint pot, ready to throw it over his head. It seemed he had allowed things to go too far. The thick, sticky liquid attacked him and in seconds he was soaked in the stuff. She stood there with a cheeky grin on her face. As he reached down for the paint pot she ran out of her room and into her sister's room where her mother was carefully painting the walls. Ziva would protect her. She stood behind her mother as Tony came in, armed with a pot of red paint.

"No," Ziva warned, stepping forward, "Not in here. Out!"

With a few 'buts' and 'waits' she edged him out, shutting the door on her husband. She burst into laughter when she turned to Azaleigha.

"Just wait here," Ziva whispered, lifting the green paint pot and tip-toeing to the door. She was practically done anyway. Slowly she opened the door, throwing the paint over her waiting husband and slamming the door before he could retaliate. "Aza come here, quick,"

The two leaned against the door, trying to keep Tony at bay. They had started a paint war and there was no way to get out without being attacked by the paint. Perhaps Tony was mature enough to pretend it hadn't happened and get back to painting?

"How about we call a truce?" She called out.

"Of course," He called back, "Just come out and we'll shake on it."

"We a'int that stupid!" Azaleigha called back in between laughter.

"We will have to wait it out," Ziva whispered, pushing a wall of boxes on front of the door, "He will get bored eventually."

They were there for five hours. Abby had gone home and Tony had put the twins in the same bed, Eden in the other bed carefully surrounded by pillows so she couldn't fall. He was waiting by the door with a large pot of paint. Somehow in the fight Azaleigha's room had managed to be finished. He was going to wait them out. He heard the sound of the handle turning, watch the doorknob turn. He grabbed the paint, slinking behind the door in the next room.

"He is gone," He heard Ziva whisper, slowly slipping out of the room. Behind her he could hear his daughter's light footsteps.

He lunged out, throwing the pot of paint over their heads. The sight was comical. Ziva was bent over, arms stretched out, the paint dripping from her. Azaleigha was slightly behind her but her head was covered. Ziva glared at him and for a moment he feared for his life. She pulled out her knife, trying to look threatening. She did a good job of it.

"I have a feeling I should be gone," He mumbled, stepping back a step, "Should I go dig my grave?"

She kissed him, hugging him and purposefully covering him in paint. Azaleigha wrapped her arms around them, smiling up at them before Ziva's mind wandered to something.

"Where is Eden?" Ziva asked.

"She's fine," He replied, breaking away from the group, "Just go get changed and I'll go put her in her crib."

Even though she was dripping in paint she couldn't help but love her little dysfunctional family.

**So I just realised that I have hardly focused on the twins since I brought them into my story so the next chapter will be focusing on Tony and the twins. I have the next two chapters written but I am running short of ideas so if you dont want me to wait two months to update please give me some inspiration like a word prompt or a scene idea. Thanks.**


	16. Bath time

**Keep in mind while you are reading this I am not used to children under the age of twelve so I am just assuming this could happen the way I am describing it. Well some people have Tony and Ziva being a vampire out there so I think this is more believable than that. Anyway I'm rambling so please enjoy.**

Tony lifted Noah into the bath beside Isaac. Ziva had been baking with the kids and it had gotton a little messy. Unfortunately Ziva had been called out un-expectantly to a friend's side. Of course this friend probably didn't really exist it was just a way to get out of the dreaded bath time. He picked up a sponge and a bar of soap as the boys began splashing about in the bath, soaking Tony to the bone.

"Alright, alright," He grunted, taking Noah's arm and rubbing it gently with the soapy sponge. "Let's get all that flour, butter and what looks like egg off of you two."

"Daddy," Noah moaned, slapping Tony's arm with his little chubby hands, "Euh, stoop it, stoop it!"

Tony grunted some random English as he caught the boy's other hand, wiping it slowly with the sponge. Beside him Isaac splashed, throwing a plastic duck at his head.

"Ouch," He moaned. He wished Ziva was there, "Come on buddy, sit still while daddy gets all that gunk off of you."

"No!" Isaac screamed.

He whimpered, shutting his eyes and looking at the floor. He was tired. When Azaleigha had been little he hadn't had this much trouble. Then again there was only one of her and Ziva had been there. Also that was eleven years ago. Tony looked back at his sons who were now throwing bubbles at each other. He reached for the shampoo, squirting a large dollop of orange shampoo into his hand. He reached out for Isaac, rubbing the 'no tears' shampoo into his hair. He slapped his father's hands away, screaming as loudly as he could. Eden in the next room began to cry. Tony looked towards the door. In a moment Noah had scurried out of the bath and as Tony went to grab him Isaac tried to crawl out after him. He fell into the water, beside his three year old son. Isaac began to laugh as his little feet hit the black and white tiled floor.

"Oh for god's sake," Tony cried, crawling out of the bath. Noah was at the bottom of the stairs, foamy white bubbles around his feet, trailing down the stairs and Isaac was sitting on the third top step, shampoo looking like an afro. In the next room Eden was still screaming. Azaleigha was at Lily's house. Where was Ziva?

Just in time Ziva came into the house, dropping her coat by the door. When she saw the scene she burst into laughter. Tony was at the top of the stairs looking completely exhausted, dripping as if he had just went for a swim.

"I thought the boys were getting a bath, not you," She laughed, picking up Noah then Isaac as she walked up the stairs.

"You get Eden, I'll get the twins."

He did that sort of scoff he always seemed to do before he disappeared into his room to get changed before re-appearing to get his screaming daughter. He picked her up as he came into the hallway. Ziva came out of the bathroom, bone dry with two little boys wrapped in snow white blankets.

"But how did you…" He stopped as she sent him a knowing look, disappearing into the twins' bedroom. Somehow he was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing bath time any time soon.

**Sorry just a cute little thing that came to me a few minutes ago. Thanks.**


	17. Boy next door

**So turns out 'Guest' gave me inspiration for one of the only chapters I knew I was going to write. Thanks though. Dedicated to 'Guest'**

Azaleigha sat on the highest branch she could reach, gazing out into the distance. It was late March now, heading into early April and it was just beginning to get warm again. Through the upstairs window she could see into Eden's room. She was sitting on a table top, Tony amusing her. She could imagine her little sister's laughter now, loud and cheerful, ringing through the house. In the next room she caught glimpses of her little brothers, bouncing on their beds.

"Never seen a fourteen year old in a pinafore before," Tom called from the neighbouring garden.

She looked down. Since it had been quite warm she had swapped her usual brown cargo shorts for a denim pinafore over a blue top. He was there, leaning against the dark brown fence. "Well now you have."

He climbed over the fence and made his way up the tree, sitting beside her. She turned her head away from him, eyes on the other neighbours. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Whatever," She mumbled, standing up and scanning the higher branches. Surely she could get a little higher. He was heavier than she was. If she just got a little higher he couldn't reach. Carefully she leaped up, feet carefully on tree knobs. A few branches up she stopped, smirking and dropping back onto a branch. Azaleigha heard a chuckle from beneath her.

"Fine have it your way," He dropped to the ground, looking back up to her. "See you around."

She stuck her nose higher up in the air, screwing her eyes shut. The second she heard him disappear into his house she climbed back down, slipping into her house. She turned out of the kitchen, running up the stairs and just about ready to turn into her room.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

She back stepped into the twins' room. "Tom from next door,"

"You just be careful around that boy," He tried to hide his concern by playing with his son's hair.

Azaleigha rolled her eyes, going into her room and dropping onto her bed right beside the window. She leaned over the windowsill, looking into Tom's garden. He had resurfaced with his two brothers, ten-year-old Joe and eight-year-old Harry. They were playing kick-about with a ball when Tom's eyes landed on her. She leaped back off her bed, falling to the floor. Had he seen her? Slowly she spun round, her eyes falling on her mother who was trying not to laugh.

"What?" She snapped, pulling a book out from under her bed, "Shut the door on your way out."

"You know she is quite taken to that Tom next door," Ziva told her husband, stirring the stew.

"Yeah well I don't like him," He let out a long breath,

"Of course you don't," She laughed, "You are her father."

He ran his hand through his hair, looking out the window. He could just see the top of his daughter's head in the next garden, irritatingly close to her was Tom who he could only see half of the back of his head. He didn't want his baby girl to grow up. He knew he still had Eden who he could coddle for another fourteen years but he would never stop worrying about Azaleigha, his first born, his baby. All he could focus on was how close that boy was to his daughter.

"I'm going to go see what they're doing over there," He dropped his paper, going out into the garden and pretending he couldn't hear Ziva shout his name.

He looked over the top of the fence. They were just talking. Azaleigha was sitting on the log, legs crossed facing him and he was sitting trying to look casual. _They are only kids; _He reminded himself, his rational mind taking over for a brief moment.

"Hay, what cha doing?" He asked, sauntering over to the fence.

"Just hanging out," Azaleigha replied slowly, looking at her father as if he was an escaped mental patient.

"I can hang out to," He smiled, turning against the fence and leaning on it.

"Daddy what _are _you doing?" She asked, standing up, emphasising the 'are'.

"Just hanging out with my good pal Tommy," He smiled. He was talking like he did with suspects sometimes; both father and daughter knew that. "You don't mind me calling you Tommy do you, Tommy?"

"Um, no Mr Dinozzo," He mumbled.

"Dad, go away," Azaleigha gritted her teeth, getting upset.

He cringed inwardly but he didn't let it show. Azaleigha had never called him anything but daddy before. "You know I think mama wants you, why don't you go see?"

Azaleigha stormed off, over the fence and into the house. The second his daughter was out of hearing range he leaned in. "Stay away from my daughter."

He returned back into the house to find Azaleigha yelling at Ziva about how Tony had just behaved. Ziva shot him an irritated look. "Azz you don't know what goes on inside boy's heads."

"Oh and you do?!" She screamed back, "Tom is my friend and you treated him like a criminal!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" He yelled back, forgetting about the young children up the stairs.

"No you're not!" She shouted. "You just can't stand the fact that I am growing up and I don't want to spend all my time with my dad! This is about you not me!"

She stormed out of the room. She had got him there. Loud wails shook through the house. Ziva threw the towel onto the kitchen table, going to get the kids.

"Zee I'll do that," Tony sighed.

She spun round, anger fuelling her, "No, you deal with the dinner; I will comfort _my _children."

He rubbed his face with his hands. This wasn't how he had planned everything. She was supposed to be his baby girl. He missed the days when he would come home from work and she would wrap herself around his legs. He missed that infuriating phase when all she wanted was her daddy. He missed when she would get scared in the middle of the night and scream the house down just for a hug. He had only had her for fourteen years and she was already leaving him. What was worse he had just made her want to visit the-boy-next-door more.

Ziva knocked on Azaleigha's door, coming in. She was lying on her bed, facing the wall/window. It had taken about half an hour to calm the younger kids down. She sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter's ebony hair. Ziva did understand both sides of the argument but at least right now all Azaleigha could see was that her father was keeping her from making friends.

"You're father…" She had to word it just right otherwise she would be on the other side of that door as well, "just doesn't understand."-She glanced down at her daughter. So far so good, "He just sees Tom as a danger. He just wants to keep you safe. Tom is an older boy and we, your father and I, have seen horrific things where we work. I know Tom is your friend, tataleh."

She looked to her mother, tears prickling in her eyes. "What is wrong with Tom?"

"Nothing, tataleh, nothing," She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Daddy is just scared. He is scared because his little girl is growing up. We are not going to stop you from seeing Tom but maybe you could consider your father as well."

Azaleigha sat up quickly, forcing Ziva to leap off the bed. Her last sentence had caused Azaleigha to get defensive. "What so now I can't make friends? I have to think of daddy-dearest first? Get out, get out!"

She sighed as Eden began wailing again. The old house might have been too small but there were no complications there. The neighbours around them were for the most part elderly or young children. She lifted Eden out of her crib, bringing her into the twin's bedroom. The two boys were playing with little wooden cars. Ziva sat on the rocking chair in the corner. At least in here she could pretend the other troubles in her house weren't real. You didn't have problems with friends with three year olds, everyone was just 'friend' there was no word on front of it to make any worse, nothing for daddy to get protective of.

They sat at the table, an awkward silence vibrating off of everyone. Even the twins remained silent, stuffing peas and mashed potato in their mouths. Azaleigha played with her stew. She wasn't hungry, she was furious. She couldn't understand why her parents were being so difficult. He was a friend. It wasn't as if she had a crush on him.

"Azz, can you pass the salt," Tony asked.

Azaleigha pretended she didn't hear him, popping a piece of stew in her mouth. When he asked again she took a drink of her orange juice. Ziva rolled her eyes, passing the salt over to her husband. He nodded a small thanks, sprinkling the salt over his dinner. Isaac hit his plate, bits of mashed potato flying across the table.

"No," Ziva said firmly. When it happened again she took the plate off of him. "I said no."

He stuck his tongue out at her, reaching across to take some of his brother's. Noah didn't seem to mind sharing. The silence lasted for only a minute longer.

"I don't see why I can't have friends," Azaleigha snapped, pushing the half-eaten stew away.

"I didn't say you can't have friends," He corrected, "I said you can't be friends with _him._"

"Why not?" She crossed her arms, "He is kind, funny, he does charity work, he is an honour roll student,"

"And he is a boy," He sighed. He knew he was being unreasonable. "Go up to your room."

She pushed away from the table, storming up to her room. Tony began eating again as Ziva shot him irritable looks. She got up from the table, clearing away the dinner plates and dropping them in the sink.

"You can clean up," She left the room as he threw his cutlery onto the table, propping his head against his hands.

He didn't really know how to fix it while still keeping his daughter away from every boy in the city. God, he was losing it. He grabbed his keys, leaving the house and getting in the car. Starting it up, he pulled out of the driveway. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away from the house, get away from all the bad vibes just for a few hours. Without realizing it he pulled up outside Gibbs' house. Slowly he got out of the car and up to the door. He considered knocking but changed his mind. It only took him a moment to head to the basement where he found Gibbs working on something he wasn't sure of.

"Hay Gibbs," He sighed, coming down the stairs and dropping into the bottom step.

"What's up Dinozzo?" He continued on with his work.

"It's just euh," He made a long, weird noise. "It's Tom from next door, the fifteen-year-old."-Gibbs just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Tony got up, walking around the room-"Azz has taken a liking to him and that's great because she's making friends but…she's my baby."

"Azz is growing up," Gibbs told him, "Gotta let her go."

"I know but…" He dropped onto the table top. "I gotta let her go."

Tony came into his daughter's room. She was sitting at her desk, finishing off some maths homework. He came over, sitting on the edge of her desk. He wasn't comfortable in the slightest but he couldn't get up now. It would just look weird.

"Hay Azz," He said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "You can be friends with whoever you want."

She smiled, glancing down at her homework, "Thank you daddy. Can you help me with this?"

He kissed his daughter's head, looking down at the algebra equations on her desk. He had to let her go but she was still his daughter. She still needed her daddy.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing :hint: fill in that little white box and leave me a little review :)**


	18. First steps

**Dedicated to 'torontogirl12' who asked for some 'family fun time'. **

She wasn't even nine months when she took her first steps. They were in the garden; Ziva was playing with Noah and Isaac while Tony played with Eden. He looked over to Ziva. She stood protectively at the side of the climbing frame, one hand at Noah's back as he gingerly climbed the ladders and her eyes on Isaac as he looked between the slide and the tent. Tony lifted up a daisy, putting it on front of his little girls face. She swiped at it a few times before taking it from her father's hand, throwing it over her head. He laughed, lifting his little girl over his head. He could see Azaleigha at the top of the tree, Tom a branch or two below her. He had gotton to know Tom a lot better. He was a good kid.

"Ahh ka bee," Eden laughed, chubby arms outstretched as if she was trying to fly. "Ahh vee ba,"

"Tony," Ziva cried, pointing to Isaac who looked as if he was about to fall.

He placed Eden on the grass, rushing over to Isaac's side just before he tipped himself over the side. "Come on buddy; let's play on the slide, yeah?"

He carried his son over to the other side of the climbing frame, placing him on the orange slide. He crouched down at the bottom of the slide.

"Daddy, catch me!" Isaac cried in delight as he flew down the slide, firm hands lifting him high into the air.

"My turn," Noah yelled, pulling himself over the ladder and toddling over to the slide. When he reached the bottom Tony spun him round.

"Eh, eh," Eden pointed to the slide, not wanting to be left out. "Eh, eh,"

Upon realising she wasn't being noticed she slowly pushed herself up, hands and feet flat on the ground as she pushed her bum into the air. She stood up straight, wobbling a little bit before she took a step. It was shaky and lacked confidence but she toddled forward. After only two steps her confidence grew. She ran a couple of steps, her picture taken a second before she tumbled back onto the soft grass.

"My big girl," Tony's grin went from ear to ear as he lifted his little girl up, holding her tightly. "My clever big girl."

"Mama, Eden runned," Noah told her as if she hadn't been standing there the whole time.

"She did, didn't she?" Ziva kissed her daughter's head, "Azzy, your little sister just ran!"

In a moment Azaleigha was down from her perch and beside her sister. She took her from her father's arms carefully and pulled her baby sister tight. The child burst out laughing, bright green eyes sparkling.

"You are so brave," Azaleigha whispered so only she could hear her, "You ran at eight months. Mama, Noah and Isaac were nine months when they walked, weren't they?"

"Yes they were," She lifted Noah, "But that doesn't make my boys any less special,"

Tom appeared from the tree. "I'll see you later, Azzy,"

Azaleigha turned to face him. "By Tom,"

She picked Isaac up from the grass, skipping over to climbing frame, climbed up and slide down the slide with her baby brother on her lap. Tony laughed as Eden pointed back to the slide. She had only walked so she could go down it.

"Azz, will you take Eden down the slide?"

Azaleigha climbed back up, sat on the slide and waited for her sister to be passed to her. Tony gently put Eden on Azaleigha's lap who wrapped her arms around the baby tightly, pushing herself down the slide. When she reached the bottom she didn't get up, instead stood Eden carefully.

"Walk to daddy Eden, walk to daddy."

Tony crouched down four feet away from the slide, waiting for his baby to come to him. Slowly she put one step on front of the other and came to her father. About a foot away from him she wobbled but she didn't fall, instead walked the last foot and fell into Tony's outstretched arms. Ziva collected her children at the tree, Azaleigha at the back, holding a giggling Eden, Noah and Isaac on front of them holding cardboard swords and shields. She took the picture as the boys went to start the battle. Isaac was stood, holding the sword at arm's length, just touching Noah's in an X shape, his shield hanging back a little bit. Noah was a similar position, his shield on the ground, a fraction of it in the picture. Azaleigha was looking down at her brother's, face filled with laughter. Eden was the only one looking at the picture, cookie crumbs around her mouth and a half eaten cookie in an outstretched hand. Ziva leaned against Tony, arms wrapped around each other's waists. That picture ended up on top of the fireplace, beside Tony and Ziva's bed and on Azaleigha's window ledge.


	19. First day of Kindergarden

Ziva went around the kitchen, two year old on her hip and she took the toast out of the toaster, buttering before it gets cold, grabbing the box of cereal and pouring it into the bowl along with the milk before dumping the two breakfasts on front of her two little boys. She carefully put Eden in the highchair, rushing back to collect her red plastic plate with with Eden's apple slices on it, placing it on front of the girl. It was the first of many busy mornings. Noah and Isaac were just starting kindergarden. She had to get the boys fed and changed, get Eden fed and changed, get Azaleigha out the front door, get herself ready and make three stops, child-minder, kindergarden and work without being late. Tony was still up the stairs.

"Are you two finished?" Ziva asked, coming over to her boys.

They both looked up at her, deep green eyes sparkling and soft blonde hair shaping their handsome little faces. They were both beautiful, sweet little boys. She couldn't have asked for anything better. She rustled their hair, kissing them and sending them up the stairs. The soft patter of feet could be heard as the twins ran up to their room, chasing each other around the house. Ziva looked at Eden. She still hadn't muttered a single proper word. She was worried about her but at least for today she had far too get on with.

"Come on baby girl," She pulled the girl out of her highchair, "Daddy will get you ready, yes?"

Ziva trotted up the stairs and into her room where Tony was still lying in bed, trying to sleep. Ziva, being Ziva, yanked the duvet off of her husband, pinching his ear and placed their little girl beside him before disappearing into the twins' room. The two of them were lying around playing with little toy soldiers.

"Noah, come here," She told him, pulling out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The boy trotted over to her as she bent down, helping him change out of his pyjamas. She glanced to the hall. "Azaleigha, get up. Now,"

A few minutes later she could hear rustling in her daughter's room similar to that of the teenager getting up for school. Quickly she moved onto Isaac, sending Noah to check on Tony and Eden.

"Mama is kindergarden scary?" Isaac asked as the red top was pulled over his head.

"No baby," She replied, brushing his fringe away, "You will be fine. It is not scary."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Harry from next door says you get made to stand on your head for hours and hours and you don't get lunch. Is that true mama?"

"No," Ziva laughed, pulling her youngest son close, "No, it is not true. Do not listen to Harry. I love you."

"I love you mama," Isaac whispered, running off to find his brother.

She came out to find Azaleigha playing with her headphones. She was dressed in a dark purple t-shirt, five necklaces and three-quarter-length black shorts. Her ebony, curly hair had been pulled back in a messy ponytail, fastened with a black ribbon. She was the only fifteen year old that could get away with wearing ribbons.

"Remember to eat before you leave," Ziva told her, catching Eden before she disappeared into the cupboard at the top of the stairs. Recently she had made it her very own hiding place. She got a small mumble that sounded something like an 'uh-huh'. She turned back into her own room where the twins were jumping on Tony. "Tony! For the love of god Tony, get up!"

The boys scooted off the bed, hands positioned like guns as they began running about, pretending to shoot each other. Ziva sighed, going into Eden's room and changing her into a bright pink dress, the diaper underneath making her look like she had a massive backside. _Oh well, she is two. _She placed the girl on the floor, going back in and shaking Tony awake. He held eye contact for a few minutes.

"Tony, get up," She was ready to plead with him, "We have four children and I want to get to work on time. I have to take the twins and Eden before getting myself to work and I _need _you to get up and help me get _our _children ready."

Slowly he rolled out of bed, chasing after the kids just long enough for Ziva to shower and change. She came out to find Tony packing up Noah's bag, Isaac's at the front door and Azaleigha eating breakfast in the kitchen. She smiled, picking Eden up and stroking her hair. Tony had put a large pink, flowery bow in her hair.

"Can you put Eden in the car?" Ziva asked, passing the girl over to him.

He got to the door just as the doorbell rang. On the other side was Tom, bang on eight thirty as usual. "Azz will just be out in a minute."

He put Eden in her little seat, Isaac and Noah coming out with little blue bags on their backs. He smiled, glancing down at their shoes. Noah's trainers were mostly black while Isaac's were mostly red so the two boys swapped shoe laces so Noah would have black shoes with red laces and Isaac would have red shoes with black laces. He watched as Tom and Azaleigha walked down the street, casually talking about their summer break as they went to the school bus. They were both really good friends and they weren't dating which made Tony feel a whole lot better. One day he already knew that they would eventually begin to go out and if he was honest he would rather Tom being his son-in-law rather than some criminal that Azaleigha would probably choose. He kissed Ziva goodbye as she slipped into the driver's seat, Tony going into his own car.

She pulled up outside the kindergarden. Ten minutes ago she had dropped Eden off at the child-minder while the boys sat in the car, throwing whatever they could find across the car at each other. She had returned to a completely messed up car. When they got home she would get them to clean it up but for now they were going to be late.

"Out the car," She told them, pulling the child-locked doors open. The two boys leapt out the car. They each took their mother's hand as she led them into the building. She walked them right to the classroom. The teacher came out, a large smile plastered across her face.

"Ms David," She smiled, "I heard you're boys were coming to my class. How old is Azzy now, fifteen?"

"Yes, she is doing well," She replied, "This is Noah and Isaac."

"Hello," The teacher bent down so she was on eye level with the boys. "I'm Mrs Granger. I taught your big sister."

Isaac hid behind his mother's leg, one hand tightly clasped in Noah's. Noah didn't seem quite so upset by the attention.

"So we have lots of boys and girls in here. I bet you can't wait to meet them. Would you like to go it?" She asked, stepping back so the boys could go in.

"Shalom mama," Noah said, trotting into the classroom.

Ziva felt Isaac's hand clinging to her own. "I wanna go home."

She knelt down beside him, kissing his cheek. "On you go tataleh. Mama will pick you up later, yeah?" He burrowed his head into Ziva's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Noah came back out, "Isaac come see!"

He grabbed onto his brother's hand, dragging him into the class. Ziva stood up, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"It's always tough to send the kids away for their first day," Mrs Granger told her, looking into the class, "You must remember when Azaleigha came. She broke a school record, earliest to ever be sent home. She bet up a boy in the first grade on her third day."

Ziva sighed. That had not gone down well. "Noah is the more dominant of the two, Isaac is really shy but I don't recommend you put anything past them, either of them."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mrs Granger laughed, returning to the class.

Ziva looked in. In the corner Isaac was sitting, looking nervously around the room. Noah however had jumped into the deep end and was surrounded by eight kids, five boys and three girls. Both her boys would do fine. She was sure of it. It took all her effort to drag herself away.

Isaac watched his brother talk to the other kids. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the others he was just really nervous. Noah was always confident and was always the centre of attention. He preferred to play on his own usually. He noticed a little girl coming over to him. She was a little shorter than him with ginger hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She sat down beside him, legs in a basket.

"Hi, my name's Taylor," She smiled at him. "You seemed lonely so I thought I'd come over."

He had to smile at the lilt in her voice. "I'm Isaac, that's my brother Noah."

"I've got a bruwtha too," She told him, reaching her hand up as high as she could, "He's 'is tall."

He laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Do you wanna be friends?"

"Yeah," She laughed, standing up, "Let's go draw!"

Noah saw his Isaac going over to a table with a short girl. He was happy his brother had made a friend. He felt a little odd with this group around him when Isaac had been sitting all alone. After a little while he split off from the group, trotting over to Isaac and his friend. Noah sat down beside his brother, taking a pencil and a piece of paper. Two of the boys followed him over.

"Isaac, this is Michael and Lewis," Noah told his brother as the two took the two remaining seats.

"Taylor," Isaac pointed to his friend as the girl flashed him a smile.

Ziva came into the school. She knew she was a little early but she couldn't wait any longer. She missed her baby boys, scared of how they were getting on. Gibbs had let her away early. She popped her head around the door, looking in at the class. She spotted her boys playing with three little kids. Mrs Granger spotted her, slipping quickly into the hall with her.

"How have the boys been today?" She asked.

"Oh they have been really good. They seem to have made friends quite well. Noah has quite a wide range of friends, especially that little group over there," She pointed to Taylor, Michael and Lewis, "Isaac seems to be happier with just Taylor. They hit it off quite well. Both boys like each other's company."

"Thank you, I know I am early but…" She tried to excuse her timing but she just stopped, being led into the class by the teacher.

"Noah, Isaac, your Ima is here."

Noah ran up to his mother, saying a quick goodbye to his friends. Isaac stayed seated exactly where he was. He didn't want to leave his new friends.

"Isaac it is time to go home," Ziva said, coming up to him.

"No," He said firmly, "I want to stay here."

After a minute of arguing Ziva picked her son up, carrying him out of the class. She heard him mumble a goodbye to Taylor as she left. It wouldn't be long, she was sure, until he would be making up he was sick to stay home but for now she decided she would enjoy this while it lasted.

Tony came home later on. Ziva was in the kitchen, Azaleigha, Noah, Isaac and Eden were watching telly in the living room. He came down, sitting beside his kids and looking to the twins. After five minutes he realised he wasn't going to be noticed.

"How was kindergarden?" Tony asked, leaning in.

"Isaac has a girlfriend," Noah mumbled, eyes not leaving the screen.

"No I don't," He spat, turning to his brother.

"Yes you do," Noah sat up, pouting his lips, "You were all like, Taylor kiss me!"

"No I wasn't," He hit Noah, "No I wasn't!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough," Tony told them firmly, picking Isaac up and putting him on the other side of Azaleigha, "I'm glad you had a good time."

He got up and left. He only vaguely heard what Isaac said next. "It's Azz that has a boyfriend."

He shook it off. They weren't dating; it was just a child's joke. He dropped onto the kitchen table, watching his wife as she finished baking something. She turned to face him, leaning against a counter.

"So the boys enjoyed kindergarden?" He asked.

"Yeah, Isaac didn't want to leave," She told him, "They made some friends. I doubt we'll have any trouble getting them back there tomorrow. The child-minder says she'll pick the boys up afterwards."

They heard shouting from the next room. Tony got up, going through and finding his children shouting at each other. Azaleigha was standing over Noah, screaming at him. Noah was standing too, shouting back at her. Isaac was standing on the couch, defending his brother and Eden was sitting in the corner, screaming at the top of her lungs. Tony came in, standing between his children.

"That's enough, that's enough," He told them, one hand on Noah and Azaleigha's shoulders. "What's the problem?"

"She says Santa isn't real!" Noah shouted, pointing at his sister.

"So what? He isn't, everyone knows it!" She shouted back

"He is real, isn't he daddy," Isaac asked, looking at his father with big eyes.

"Of course he is," He replied, turning to Azaleigha.

"You're just mad because…" He started but he was cut off.

"Now you shut up!" She screamed, pushing forward.

He caught his daughter, turning her towards the stairs and sending her up. She stormed up, slamming her bedroom door and blaring her music as loud as she could. He turned back to the younger kids. Noah had climbed up onto the couch alongside Isaac and Eden had stopped screaming.

"Noah, Isaac go to your room," He told them firmly.

"But it was Azaleigha's fault!" Noah shouted back, Isaac nodding in agreement.

"Now," He sighed.

The twins passed him, muttering something between them. If he didn't love them… He sat down on the couch, turning the TV off and looking at his daughter. She wore a large smile from ear to ear, a large teddy bear almost the same size as her wrapped tightly in her arms. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was the only one that wasn't talking back to her at the present moment in time. He knew she would eventually, they all did but he still loved them all the same. He looked his daughter in the eyes, her soft, curly hair shaping her beautiful round face.

"Love oo," She mumbled.

He lifted her up, pulling his daughter in close so he could hear her heartbeat. She was his baby girl. Tony knew he should call Ziva; tell her that their daughter just said her first words but he couldn't. He needed the moment all to himself. He would tell her in a minute. He could feel his eyes watering and he didn't try to hide it.

"I love you too, Eden, I love you too."

**Thank you for reading and REVIEWING. Please, please, please review. I have two more chapters that I want to post today because I will be visiting family over the Easter break and they don't have internet. Seriously who doesn't have internet these days? Anyway I really need some reviews. My next chapters are entitled **_**Boys are evil **_**and **_**Easter egg hunt. **_**After that I would appreciate some tips. Thanks. **


	20. Boy's are evil

**This was inspired by my chemistry teacher's two-year-old, Isla. **

It came out of the blue one morning. Ziva had taken Azaleigha, Noah and Isaac somewhere and he had stayed home with Eden. She was sitting in the conservatory trying to draw a monkey jumping on a trampoline being moved by a truck with very expensive ball top pens when she just came out with it.

"Daddy bwoys a' evil," She told him in extreme seriousness.

He looked back at her, dying to laugh. He knew if he did she would get up with her drawings and disappear into the living room so he tried his best not to laugh at that wide eyed girl with the curly brown hair. She was going to grow up to be a beauty.

"How so?" He asked, looking up from his paperwork he had brought home, double checking he had left any disturbing photos at the work.

"Bequwass boys are icky and they bweak things and try to look awl smawt and rwewbl-rwebl-rwe,"

"Rebellious," He corrected. Azaleigha had taught her that word after another long, incessant rambling session.

"But they're nwot," She finished firmly, "They are just stoopid bwoys who don't kwow awnything. Bwesides they twink it is funny when people fwall and wurt themselves and they're wobsessed with wuns and wuns kill people. Don't they daddy."

"Yes baby girl they do," He told her, sitting beside her, "But boys aren't that bad, are they?"

"Bwoys are evil, evil, evil, evil," She insisted, taking his large hand in her tiny one and playing with his wedding ring, "They are horrible tings,"

"I know baby girl, boys are evil," He received a stubborn nod in return. The child returned to her papers. "But daddy is a boy."

She looked up in complete shock as if the thought had never occurred to her. Slowly she wracked her brains for a suitable answer, her lips forming on a coy smile when she had it. "You're not a bwoy, you're a daddy."

He laughed, tussling his daughter's hair and returning back to work. Two years old and he had already had the _boys are evil _conversation. His daughter certainly was a catch.

**I know this is short but I am posting another in a few hours. I loved the Grandpa Gibbs day suggestion and will write and post it within a week. REVIEW!**


	21. Easter egg hunt

Ziva woke up to a handful of screaming children jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes. Noah, Isaac and Eden were leaping up and down around her and Tony's feet and Azaleigha was sitting beside Tony. She sighed. What was it this time, Thanksgiving, Christmas? No, it was Easter, the day of chocolate eggs and bunnies. Tony groaned, looking at his wife and sitting up. Ziva sat up slowly as the twins fell on her. She moaned, pulling them into her arms and laughing.

"Happy Easter mama," Noah giggled, leaning into his mother's embrace.

"D'where the eggs?" Eden asked, looking at Tony.

"Well I guess you're going to have to find them," He told her, giving his kids a cheeky grin, "teams of two, starts…now!"

Everyone exchanged a long look before everyone scurried off the bed, Azaleigha lifting her baby sister into her arms. Ziva laughed as she watched her children fly out of their room. Tony always did well on special occasions, especially Easter. He seemed to love the chocolate holiday. He pulled out a chocolate rabbit from his bedside desk and gave it to Ziva.

"Thank you Tony," She smiled gratefully, removing the red ribbon with a bell and slipping it on her wrist.

Azaleigha pulled the couch away from the wall, retrieving the large purple egg from behind it and placing it in the little basket Eden had taken from her room. It seemed slightly unfair she had been partnered with a two-year-old but then again she was fifteen. She looked across to her little sister who was standing up, looking confusingly around the room. Suddenly her eyes fell on the vent. Azaleigha looked through it. Just out of her reach was a large blue egg. Quickly she judged the size of the vent to her sister's size.

"Eden, crawl along the vent and get that egg, ok?" She lifted her sister up, carefully placing her in the vent.

Slowly the child crawled along the vent, reaching out for the egg and hugging it to her chest. She didn't have a problem with getting along the shaft it was getting back. Somehow it seemed that her beloved big sister hadn't realised the problem.

"I stuck," Eden told her as she tried to back up.

"Come on, this isn't funny," Azaleigha told her, spotting another egg in the fireplace. Thank god nobody turned that on. Eden began to squirm, whining and getting more and more panicked by the second. "Hay, it's ok, it's ok. Don't panic, I'll get you out. I promise."

She gently reached out to her sister, clasping her hands around her waist and slowly pulling her out. She only moved a few centimetres before she began to scream. Azaleigha shushed her, removing her hands from the enclosed space.

"I got another one!" Isaac shouted, dropping down from his bed with a bright blue egg and placed it in the pillowcase.

Noah looked under the loose floorboard under their bed, coming up empty. They had only managed to check their room, and the bathroom. Straight away the girls had run down the stairs. Perhaps they should have done that too.

"Let's check Azz's room," Noah replied, pulling the pillowcase over his shoulder like Santa did.

"No," He told him, holding up his hands, "Azz'll kill us."

"Let's check Eden's room," He changed his mind instantly, running into his baby sister's room.

Isaac trotted along beside him, removing a little egg from the plant at the top of the stairs. Suddenly they heard Eden from down the stairs. They exchanged a look, placing the egg in the pillowcase and rushing down the stairs. Azaleigha was trying to pull Eden out of an air vent, a large basket of eggs beside them. They had at least six more eggs than they did.

"What's going on?" Noah asked, placing the pillowcase on the couch and coming to his sister's side.

"Eden got stuck," Azaleigha told them, standing to the side so the twins could stand to the chair beside her.

"Help me," Eden whined. Suddenly none of the kids cared about the Easter egg hunt. Most kids would be more interested in stealing the other team's eggs while they were distracted like this.

"If we heat the vent up it'll expand," Azaleigha told them, "Go turn the heating up!"

Isaac leaped down from the chair and into the kitchen to turn the heating up high. It would take a while to take effect. In his race back he ignored the three eggs he passed. He could get them once Eden was out.

"I want mama!" Eden wailed, tears spluttering down her rosy cheeks.

"No," Azaleigha told her, "It's ok. You will be out in a minute. If you tell we'll never be allowed to play egg hunt again and we'll all be in trouble, ok? Just give us a minute."

She hugged Eden's legs to show she did care about her. She glanced at the twins who both wore identical worried-to-death looks.

After a little while the vent had expanded just enough to pull the child out of the vent. Eden, still clutching the slightly deformed egg, burst into tears, wrapping her little arms around Azaleigha's neck. Once she had shushed the girl enough she placed her beside the twins who held her tightly. Once she was put back on the floor she handed a little red egg to Isaac and a little green egg to Noah.

"Tank oo," She mumbled placing the deformed egg in the basket and running into the kitchen screaming, "The hunt is back on!"

In complete seriousness the kids ran back through into the kitchen. Eden had already taken one of the three eggs he had found and in a moment he had grabbed the remained two.

Three quarters of an hour later the kids had returned to Tony and Ziva's bedroom. Azaleigha laid out their sixteen eggs on front of her and Eden who was tightly enveloped in her legs. Beside them Noah and Isaac had brought out their fifteen eggs, three of them were smashed a little bit.

"You've missed one," He told them, counting the eggs. "Let one of the boys find it."

Isaac and Noah left the bed to go look round the house. Eden took one of the little eggs, pulling off the shiny paper and sucking on it, countless gummy sweeties falling out of the hollow egg. Ziva, seeing her chance, quickly snatched two of them, popping them into her mouth, amused at the annoyed looks from her daughter's. Twenty minutes later the boys returned holding a purple egg that had been hidden beside one of Eden's purple teddies. They dropped it onto the bed, laying back in exhaustion.

"One more surprise," He tried to bite back his excitement. Ziva looked up at him. All she had been aware of was the Easter egg hunt. "It's in the garden."

The children scurried off the bed, Eden following slowly behind them. Ziva looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Go and see." He replied, chuckling as his wife slowly came off the bed, collecting Eden at the top of the stairs.

As she reached the bottom she heard a series of 'aww' s from her children in the garden. She went outside to find a dark brown cage with two rabbits in it. One of them was extremely fluffy with crème-brown and white fluff with long, loopy ears. The other was soft, black and white with long ears. Tony came out, leaning against the door frame as he watched his children interact with their new pets. Ziva smiled, looking at him. Azaleigha picked up the rabbits, passing them to the twins. The crème one's nose began to twitch incessantly.

"Daddy, what's their names?" Isaac asked, stroking the rabbit with both hands.

"You can pick buddy," He told them, "The boys can pick one and the girls can pick the other.

"We get the brownish one!" Azaleigha told them, picking it up before they had a chance to respond.

"Cariba," Eden mumbled, trying her best to pronounce it.

"Zane," Noah asked his brother, scratching it behind the ear,

"This one is Zane," Isaac told them.

"You know they're both girls," Tony told them, coming over to them and stroking the rabbits.

"So," Isaac asked, turning his back on Tony, dropping to the dew covered grass and playing with the rabbit, "Hello, bunny."

"Actually it is a kit," Ziva corrected, coming over to her family "A baby rabbit is called a kit."

"Hello kit," Eden whispered, kissing the top of the rabbit's head.

"Go wash your hands and have some breakfast before you have any eggs," Ziva told them, sending the kids off into the kitchen, lifting the rabbits into the cage. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, kissing him, "You did good today. The kids really enjoyed it."

"We're still to boil eggs and roll them down the hill." He reminded her, "I'll boil the eggs if you get the arty stuff out and ready for them."

"Deal," She slipped away from him, returning to the kitchen and taking out a giant box of paint, pens, glue, glitter and basically anything of the art nature. She dropped it on the table before going up the stairs to take out clothes for Eden to change into. When she returned with the little purple dress in hand she saw her kids eating scrambled eggs, Tony over at the cooker boiling several eggs. The second Eden was finished she lifted the toddler down, helping her change clothes.

"Once you have changed you can decorate your eggs and we'll go roll them down the hill," Ziva told them, buttoning up the little dress.

At the top of the hill the kids lined up, Eden clutching a little egg that was decorated with a two-year-olds version of flowers, Isaac had an egg that looked like humpty-dumpty, Noah's was supposed to look like a monkey that had failed miserably and Azaleigha held one that seemed to portray a murderer.

"What?" She had said, "The egg is going to crack. It is symbolic,"-she spoke slowly as if thinking of an excuse on the spot-"The old shell of the criminal shatters and all that is left is a soft, mushy layer of the newly reformed criminal. It is the prison system."

She had finished it off with a Dinozzo smile and skipped away. At Ziva's command they all let go of the eggs, allowing them to roll down the grassy hill. Isaac's turned, rolling into Noah's and causing them both to roll into the little stream. The boy's raced down, stepping across the stones and fishing their slightly broken eggs out of the water. They could easily see where the eggs had crashed into each other. They all returned back up to the top. Isaac's was the most cracked. After the fourth roll Azaleigha's murderer had fallen into the stream, hit every rock on the way down and ended up trapped in the weeds at the bottom. The egg was restrained like a murderer in handcuffs. At the end of it it was only Eden's egg that wasn't completely destroyed. She won the annual giant dairy milk bar.

Ziva watched from the window with Tony at her side. Between them they were eating an Easter egg. The children were playing with the rabbits in the garden. It looked as if they were making an assault course for the rabbits. Azaleigha knew that they wouldn't go along with it but she continued to play with with her little siblings. She had called Lily earlier. She had gotton eleven Easter eggs. She was sure that Philip had stolen at least two of them. Lily had been so jealous when she found out about about the rabbits. Her dad really knew how to make a good Easter celebration.

**Thanks. This is my last one for today. I wanted to post it today because obviously it's Easter. Please leave a review because I have posted you three chapters today. Thank you so much for all my followers and any new readers. Thanks.**


	22. Grandpa Gibbs day

**I'm sorry I can't remember who suggested this and I can't find the PM or the review to tell me. I've been half an hour looking. Anyway thank you and this is dedicated to you. **

Gibbs came up from his basement to find all of the children in his living room. Azaleigha was sitting in _her _chair texting Lily who was on the opposite chair. Isaac was standing behind Azaleigha, trying to see what she was texting. Noah was playing with Philip and Jack while Eden stood over by the table, trying to clamber onto the seat. He caught her just before it fell. He wasn't really sure why he had agreed to 'Grandpa Gibbs day' as Abby had called it. Usually a glare would send anyone right away but Abby had just crossed her arms and sent him a knowing smile that meant 'we both know this is going to happen'. He walked up behind Isaac who hadn't spotted his grandpa yet and stood there for a few moments. The boy didn't know Gibbs was behind him and Azaleigha didn't know Isaac was behind her. In one swift movement he lifted Isaac up. He had a two second scream before he fell into a fit of giggles when he realised he was perfectly safe.

"Why are you texting each other?" Gibbs asked, dropping Isaac beside Noah, "You're right there."

Neither girl looked up. It was Azaleigha who spoke. "We are practicing our grammar."

He glanced at Lily's phone. _LOL He is so totally off the scales hot and he is dating that bi*ch I was like OMG you know_

He sighed. "Yeah 'cause that looks like you've practiced really hard."

"So we're not very good at it," Lily laughed as her phone dinged again.

Without a word he confiscated the girls' phones, dropping them into a box and locking it before pushing it up onto the top shelf. He received a chorus of moans. They abruptly stopped as they were sent the _Gibbs look._ He knew he had to do something with them. They couldn't just sit about his house all day.

"We'll go to the park," he told them. Before they could get a word in either way he continued, "Go get your coats, come here Eden."

He lifted the child up, making his way to the coat hanger by his door and taking off the tiny blue one. Slowly the other children followed suit, collecting their shoes and coats before making their way out the front door. It looked as if he was running a babysitting service as he walked down the streets. He held Eden the whole way, keeping his eye on the twins are they ran in circles with right angled sticks, using them as guns. He really wished they would realise that guns killed people but then again they were five year old boys. He couldn't really help that fact for now. Philip walked beside Jack, eyes to the ground. Neither boy said anything. Azaleigha and Lily seemed to have taken to losing their phones quite well. They were happily talking just a few feet ahead about the same things as they had been texting about, every now and then bursting into laughter. He could only conclude that they were making fun of the more popular girls in their school, something he had no problem with. On his hip, Eden chattered on about nothing, wanting only a nod to show he was listening which really he was doing nothing of the sort.

They stopped at the park, the children fleeing around the confined area like sheep being chased by dogs. Azaleigha and Lily went straight to the climbing frame, right up to the top where they could oversee everything without being disturbed. Philip and Jack sat on the seesaw, not moving, instead sitting and talking. Gibbs took Eden over to the swings, placing her in the baby one and pushing her gently as he watched the twins jump from apparatus to apparatus. He listened to Eden giggles as she swung back and forth. He was hit by a pang of sadness as he remembered Kelly, his little girl whom he had lost far too soon.

"_Daddy, push me higher Daddy!" Kelly cried as she flew into the air, swinging back quickly to be pushed by her father, "Higher, Daddy, higher!"_

"_Higher, Daddy, higher," Shannon mocked as she hugged him._

_He laughed, pushing the swing again. It was a few days before he was due to deploy. Kelly was three and a half. It would be the day before her fourth birthday before he would come home. He would miss her when he would be gone. The last time he went away she had grown half a head, her beautiful red locks had been cut short. They had grown out again since then and he had been promised they wouldn't be cut again. _

"_I wish you didn't have to go," Shannon moaned as she did every time he deployed. "I'll miss you."_

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder," He reminded, bringing the swing to a halt as he lifted his little girl out of the swing._

"_And presence makes the heart grow stronger," She stood on front of him, "Your presents can't make up for your presence or lack thereof."_

"_What do you want me to do?" He snapped, one eye on the little girl skipping towards the monkey bars. "Do you want me to leave the marines, is that it?"_

"_No, you know I would never ask you to do that," She replied. Her voice became firmer. "I just wish you wouldn't go. Kelly wants to grow up with a father."_

"_Don't bring Kelly into this," He told her._

"_She is in this though," She walked away from him only to spin round a second later, "She is your daughter to and she misses you."_

"_Why are you fighting?" Kelly asked. She looked like the most beautiful little thing in the world. Her red locks were spun round, shaping her beautiful little face. Her eyes shone brightly. The child was wearing a little red dress with stripy pink and white tights finished off with shiny red shoes. Her head was cocked to one side, looking straight at her daddy._

"_No, Kel, we're not fighting," Gibbs told her, bending down to her level._

"_Are you arguing about you leaving?" She asked, little fingers stroking his cheek, "I don't want you to go."_

"_I don't want to go either," He lifted her up, "I love you Kelly and I'll be back soon."_

"_For my birthday," She smiled, "Promise?"_

"_I promise," He held her tightly. The memory of his little girl was the only thing that got him through his deployment. His little girl that he was going to come home to and his wife that he didn't know he could love so much._

"Grandpa Gibbs!" He heard Azaleigha cry.

He looked up. She was pointing towards the giant climbing pyramid in the corner. At the very top was Isaac, looking down and trying to get down. He was stuck. Gibbs lifted Eden out of the swing, leading her by the hand over to Isaac. They were all circled around the bottom.

"I can't get down," He called, reaching his little legs to try and reach the rope.

Gibbs shut his eyes. He was going to have to go up there and get him. He knew fine well Isaac wasn't going to move. Noah jumped down from his spot on the bottom, beside his sisters and cousin.

"Watch Eden," He grumbled, climbing up the frame. He knew this wasn't a smart idea. He was too old to be climbing after five year olds who were stuck up high. Ziva was used to trying to get little kids down from high places. Then again she was still young. He pulled himself up, back aching from the strain of it. He still wasn't to the worst bit. He was still to carry the child down. In a few minutes he was up to the top, reaching out his arms and steadying himself against the frames. Isaac gingerly reached down carefully into Gibbs' arms. The man slowly climbed down with one arm, the other securing the child. When he was down only a little way from the ground he left Isaac on the ropes, climbing down himself. Isaac jumped into Azaleigha's open arms, brought down to the ground in a brief moment.

"Home," Was all he said, 'Gibbs slapping' the back of Isaac's head. The family walked along the street, Isaac rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs chuckled. The boy looked just like his father. When they got back Ducky was sitting in the living room reading an incredibly thick book. The children greeted him with hugs. They always treated him as if he was Gibbs' brother.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky greeted, putting the book to the side, "I heard you had the children today so I thought I'd pop round."

"Just about to make them dinner," Gibbs told him, going through to the kitchen.

Ducky lifted Eden onto his lap, bouncing her up and down as she laughed. "I haven't seen you in a while. You've gotton so big."

"I grow every day," She told him proudly, emphasising every word.

"That you do, my dear, that you do," He chuckled, brushing loose locks away from her eyes.

Jack sat beside Ducky, pulling out his games console to play one of the Mario games. It had been a while since he had seen all of the children. He babysat for Jack every Friday night but for the other kids it had been at least a month and a half. He missed them. They were as much his family as his mother and father had been. Sometimes he did regret not having children of his own but if he had he probably wouldn't be so close with the NCIS team, if he knew them at all.

He tucked the little girl in with the fluffy pink blanket he had given her a few days after she was born. It had belonged to Kelly, still having the purple K in the bottom right corner. He would have given it to Azaleigha or Lily but it had only fallen out of the cupboard a week or so before he heard Ziva was pregnant again. He looked over to the side where the twins were tucked up in the single bed to the side. They had always shared if the other kids were there. Azaleigha and Lily were sleeping in the living room, Jack and Philip in the last bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Eden's forehead.

"Story Grandpa Gibbs, story," Eden whined, burrowing under the covers.

"Well," He sighed, thinking up one he once told Kelly, "Two men were traveling together, when a Bear suddenly met them on their path. One of them climbed up quickly into a tree and hid in the branches. The other, feeling that he would be attacked, fell flat on the ground. The Bear came up and felt him with his snout, and smelt him all over. He held his breath, and pretended to be dead. The Bear soon left him, for it is said bears will not touch a dead body. When the bear was quite gone, the other Traveler came down out of the tree. With a clever grin, he inquired of his friend, "Just what was it that the Bear whispered in your ear?" His companion replied, "He gave me this advice: Never travel with a friend who deserts you at the approach of danger."

He looked down at the little girl, her eyes battering, fighting to stay awake. He lightly punched the twins on the shoulders saying, "Night boys."

**So here is Grandpa Gibbs day. I realised I hadn't actually put Ducky in the story yet. I had somewhat implied him, perhaps not well enough but I'll do my best to make him more obvious. I got the bedtime story from .com. The next one is about Azaleigha getting appendicitis. REVIEW :)**


	23. Appendicitis

**This chapter is dedicated to my Papa-John Rintoul, who died a year ago today. He was the best man I ever knew and if you type in his name in Google you'll find his story. RIP Papa**

**For jntvfreak24 and the last chapter was for Karla. Sorry about that. Azaleigha is 15, the twins are 5, Eden is 2-3, Lily is 15, Philip is 13 and Jack is 14. I know they're not all in this but there you go.**

Ziva went into Azaleigha's room to wake her up. She had been shouting on her daughter for fifteen minutes. When she went in she found Azaleigha lying on her bed, eyes screwed shut and her hands clutched to her abdomen. She was sweaty and her hair was stuck to her face.

"Tataleh, what is wrong," Ziva asked, sitting at her side and feeling her temperature. "You are boiling. Tony, Azz is running a fever."

He sat beside her, stroking her hair away from her face. Her face was bright red. She really wasn't feeling well.

"Zee you should stay home with her today, Gibbs will understand," He said to Ziva, "I'll take the twins to the child-minder and Eden to kindergarden. I love you sweetie."

He kissed Azaleigha's head, leaving the room. Ziva turned back to him, "Eden goes to the child-minder, the twins go to kindergarden."

He mumbled some things, leaving to get him and his younger kids ready. Ziva stroked her daughter's head. "I'll be back with an ice pack."

Azaleigha moaned, taking in shallow breaths as she held her stomach as if it were a life preserver. When her mother returned she placed the ice pack on her forehead. It only helped a little bit.

"What is sore?"

"My tummy," She mumbled, "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Ziva placed the pot beside her. Eden ran into the room, holding Cariba close to her chest. Ziva sighed, lifting the little girl onto the bed. Eden looked over to her sister, placing the rabbit beside her.

"I heard you were sick so I got you Cariba," She smiled, stroking the rabbit in the way little kids did.

"Thank you," She replied in pain, "But could you take her back to her hutch?"

Eden nodded her head enthusiastically, lifting the rabbit into her arms and skipping back down to the hutch. Ziva kissed her daughter, quickly leaving the room, leaving the door open a few inches. She went out into the hall, catching Isaac as he ran along the hall half naked. She put him back into Tony's arms, running down the stairs to call Gibbs and let him know why she wouldn't be in. Actually it was one of the first time Azaleigha had actually been sick. Usually she was just faking it for a day off. He picked up within two rings.

"Gibbs," He answered gruffly.

"It's Ziva, Azz is sick. I will have to stay home with her," She told him, looking up the stairs. Tony had his hands full with the kids.

"Ok," He replied, "Tell her I wish her well."

"I will, bye."

Ziva retreated back up the stairs, into her daughter's room. She was hunched over, tears prickling in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, she never let them fall. Ziva sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her after handing her a pill she had retrieved from the kitchen. Tony came in a few minutes later, kissed his daughter's forehead and went to work, kids in toe. It was going to be a long day.

It was almost lunch time when she decided to call the doctor. Azaleigha had been sick twice. She wasn't getting any better. After telling them her symptoms she was told to make an appointment which she made for just after lunch. It took all her energy to get her into the car to drive to the doctors'. The waiting room was quiet as it always was. In the corner a child, maybe four or five years old, was playing. He was unusually white, his worried mother hovering around him with a bottle of water. A woman in her early fifties sat across from them reading a magazine, looking at her phone every couple of minutes. The only other people were an elderly couple by the door. The man sat, hunched over, looking as if he were about to vomit. Ziva wrapped a protective arm around her daughter, pulling the girl's hair into a loose ponytail.

"Azaleigha David-Dinozzo, room 4," A voice called lazily over the monitor.

They shuffled along to room 4, Azaleigha's head resting on Ziva's shoulder. She was only a few inches smaller than her mother now. She brought her in, sitting on the chair furthest away from the doctor. He was in his mid-forties, greying brown hair and a beard. His eyes were grey, unusually calming. He had been Azaleigha's daughter since she was little.

"I was told you had stomach pains, vomiting, that sort of thing," Doctor Rowan said. Azaleigha nodded. "Jump up on the bed for me."

She slowly went over to the bed in the back corner, slipping off her boots as she got up, trying not to rip the paper. She lay down as he came over.

"I'm just going to feel about, tell me when it gets sore, ok?" He spoke slowly, making sure she understood before he proceeded. Ziva hovered close. She knew the man was a doctor but after her time in mosaad any physical contact with her daughter from a stranger was somewhat unsettling. She snapped her head up quickly as she heard Azaleigha gasp. "Was that sore?"-Azaleigha nodded-"I will need a urine sample."

He stepped back, passing Ziva a little tub. Azaleigha left the room, going to the toilets. Ziva stayed put. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It could just be a urine infection." He told her, "She may have appendicitis. If so she will have to get her appendix removed. Don't worry, she will just have to spend a few days in hospital while they take it out, It's not life threatening."

"I know," She smiled, "I had my appendix removed when I was eleven."

It was only fifteen minutes later when he told her Azaleigha most likely had appendicitis. He called an ambulance, taking them through into the nurses' room to wait, while they waited Ziva texted Tony. _Az_z _has appendicitis. She is being taken to hospital. Do not worry, she will be fine. _

"I want to speak to daddy," Azaleigha told her, still clutching her abdominal,

"He is working. I will call him later, do not worry," She stroked her daughter's face. "Everything will be fine."

"Do I need my appendix?" Azaleigha asked, watching the ambulance pull up.

"No, not really," Ziva replied. "I will get daddy later."

Ziva sat at Azaleigha's bed. They were waiting for her to get it removed. Tony had called a little while ago but he still had to work. He promised he would come and see her straight after work. McGee and Abby had said they would take the twins and Eden.

"Mama, do I _have _to get it removed?" She asked. Ziva nodded. "But I have taken a liking to my appendix. We are good friends."

"I am sorry but you do," She smiled at her daughter's weird humour.

"Do I get to keep it?" She played with loose strands of hair, "I could keep it on my windowsill then we'll be like conjoined twins that have been, um, un-conjoined."

Ziva laughed. "I do not think so. Do not be scared, tataleh. I got my appendix taken out too."

_Ziva played with her Star of David. Eli was talking to the doctors and Ari was watching a five-year-old Tali. She was scared but she wouldn't admit it. Just being in the hospital scared her. Before her mother was shot she was sick. Rivka, her mother, had spent a lot of time in the hospital, her daughters visiting her daily. She had just gotton better when she was killed. Ziva rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to think of her mother's passing. Even more she didn't want Eli to see her cry. Eli came over, sitting beside her and stroked her hand. It was the first sign of affection he had shown her since his wife had been shot. Her death had been hard on him too. People often forgot that with Eli. He did care and he did love them._

"_Papa, I don't want my appendix removed," She told him, her voice suddenly going quite, "Papa, I'm scared."_

_He pulled her in close, hugging her tightly. She burrowed into his chest, tears coming to her eyes again. A few fell but she hid it well. When she was put back there was no evidence of tears. He stroked her hair that hardly fell passed her chin. She had had it cut just the previous week. She saw the doctors coming round; ready to take the child to surgery. She clung to her father's shirt._

"_Papa, I promise I'll never do anything bad again just don't make me go, please," She cried, panicking._

"_Tataleh, tataleh," He shushed. It was the first time he had called her that. She instantly calmed, looking into his eyes with complete trust. "I promise you tataleh, everything will be ok. I will be here when you come out. We will see Tali and Ari. I love you my daughter, you are brave, everything will be fine."_

_She nodded her head, clenching her teeth. She would be brave because Papa said she was. At that age she believed everything that came out of his mouth because he was her Papa and she loved him more than anything else in the world._

"Were you scared?" Azaleigha mumbled, the doctors coming to take her. She clutched her mother's jacket.

"Yes," She replied honestly, leaning in, "I love you my daughter, you are brave, everything will be fine."

She watched her daughter being wheeled out. She missed her father, she loved Gibbs but he was her Abba. She would love him forever. _I love you Abba, _Ziva thought, touching her Star of David. Her baby would be ok, just like she had been. She had her Saba's words to go in with her.

Azaleigha woke up. It was quite dark but her family were around her. Her mother was sitting closest, her father in the seat beside her. The twins were wrapped up in a blanket at the bottom of her bed, Eden wrapped tightly in her father's arms. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Azaleigha reached down to where her appendix should be, laying back in the bed. Well her 'friend' might have been taken from her but she still had her family. In the end wasn't that better?

**So here it is. 'Saba' means Grandpa. I have never had my appendix taken out and I don't work in a hospital or whatever so this is sort of a rough guess. I looked at it thoroughly on the internet but as I was writing this I was somewhat disconnected because, well I am on a train and not prepared to pay for internet. I pay for the travel shouldn't I get free internet? Anyhow thanks for reading, next chapter is Azz and Lily's driving lessons, bound to be loads of fun! Please REVIEW :)**


	24. Driving lesson

Azaleigha sat in the driver's seat, Ziva in the passenger's seat and Lily in the back. It was her first lesson and Ziva had drawn the short straw between the four adults. She was taking the girls first, then McGee, Abby and finally Tony. Ziva was sure the man rigged it, she just couldn't prove it. By the time it reached the fourth lessons the girls would surely be less likely to crash. She was not looking forward to it at all. Azaleigha started the engine, a large grin on her face. She glanced behind her. Lily was sitting, clutching the seatbelt with both hands. She looked absolutely petrified.

"Lil, calm down," Azaleigha laughed, "This'll be great."

"Sorry Azz but I'm scared auntie Ziva's driving is hereditary," She tried to smile, "And she crashed her first time."

Ziva chuckled despite what she had said. She had broken her wrist when she crashed into the tree. Her father had been less than impressed. The car was slowly put in reverse and suddenly Ziva was far too aware that they were driving _her _car, poor car, poor Ziva. Things were going well before the teenager placed her foot on the accelerator, the car rushing forward. The brakes were slammed seconds before they crashed into the wall. Azaleigha panted, a small, relieved chuckle making its way in. Ziva rubbed her forehead, sighing, knowing Tony, Abby and McGee was sitting by the window watching the events take place.

"Slowly reverse, slowly," Ziva said through clenched teeth, "slowly."

The car was reversed and turned to go out the front gate. When they went on the road things began to go slightly more smoothly. By this time on her first lesson she was already at hospital getting x-rayed. Every now and again Azaleigha would either accidently slam on the brakes or hit the accelerator and they would be back in the mad panic that was sure to ensue. After half an hour they switched. Lily sat in the front seat, hands on the wheel. She did a lot better than her cousin. It was as if McGee had already taken her driving. Abby certainly wouldn't, she liked living a little too much. They ran six stop signs on Azaleigha's run and only one on Lily's. They had had three near fatal crashes on Azaleigha's run and none on Lily's. It was fair to say who had taken to the driving quickest. They pulled up outside the house, Ziva leaping out the car a little too quickly. She went into the kitchen, three giggling adults sitting at the table. Without a word she took the bottle of wine out of the fridge, a large glass and sat beside them. She poured the wine into the glass, estimating how full it should be before just filling it to the brim. After a large gulp she sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Tony asked, "It's not even twelve."

"The sun is down somewhere." She mumbled, faking a smile. The others burst out laughing. She glared at McGee, "It is your turn next."

"Now you know how I feel when you're driving," Tony laughed, earning a punch to the arm. He tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

"Right just remember what I told you," McGee warned as he watched Azaleigha press on the accelerator. It was his turn now and he really wished it wasn't. "Lil, are you sure you don't want to go first."

"No," She smiled sweetly, clutching the seatbelt, "I'm more than happy being second."

McGee gulped. He wished he hadn't taken the mick out of Ziva now. He knew how she felt. Her driving was better than it had been a few days ago, even if it was only a little. She could actually get out of the driveway without almost crashing.

"Hay Lil, did you hear about the new routine," Azaleigha asked, turning to her friend.

She got a car full of screaming, shouting, "Watch the road, watch the road!"

She turned back to the road just as she swerved across the street. She missed the blue Honda by an inch. The girl laughed humourlessly, trying and failing to make light of the situation. For the rest of the time her eyes stayed glued to the road. She glanced at the large field to the side of the road. McGee had picked somewhere he felt safer if they crashed. The speed limit was twenty, way under what it needed to be. They could have made it eighty and it wouldn't matter. Subconsciously she began increasing her speed. McGee clutched the side of the seat.

"Aza slow down," He warned. She continued to speed up, "Aza slow down, Aza, Aza, Azaleigha!"

She was at seventy before she realised she was going too fast for only her second proper lesson. Azaleigha pushed on the breaks, the car swerving into the fence blocking off the field from the road. Everyone breathed in deeply, recovering from a screaming fit. She was just getting ready to reverse out when McGee stopped her.

"It's Lily's turn," He didn't look at her, still panting, clutching his chest, "It's Lily's turn."

Azaleigha dropped her head to the window. McGee was smiling, taking brief glances at his daughter. She always drove at least five miles under the speed limit, careful to make sure she was doing everything perfectly. It was boring driving without crashes.

When McGee came into the sitting room, Ziva playing with Eden, Tony and Abby blabbering on, all her said was, "You're daughter's a lunatic."

Abby skipped into the car, hopeful and full of life. McGee had warned her countless times about what the day would bring but she hadn't listened. All she had said was 'Well she can't be any worse than Ziva, can she?' Lily had taken exceptionally well to driving whereas Azaleigha hadn't done well so well. She was saving Lily till last, not just because she wanted to but so that afterwards it wouldn't feel so bad. She didn't have to say anything to start Azaleigha up she just drove out of the driveway and onto the road, just checking that no other cars were coming. As they drove down the street Abby could feel the speed of the car increasing. She warned her to slow down. She listened.

"Well this is going well," Abby smiled, relaxing in the chair. She was happy she picked the third lesson. "So just turn in right, you can park and Lily can have a shot."

Azaleigha nodded; happy she was finally doing well. She got so caught up in how well she was doing that instead of turning right she turned left, down the wrong way in a one way road. She screamed, swerving in between cars, cars blaring their horns at her. They completely ignored the learners' plate. They didn't seem to car that she was only a kid. Abby screamed at her, Lily in a ball in the back seat, protecting her head with both arms.

"I want to live!" She screamed.

When she finally stopped, parked on the correct side of the street she just looked at Abby who was glaring at her, breathing in deeply. "You want me to switch with Lil?"

Abby was greeted at the door by her 'siblings'. She didn't even smile, her bunches in a mess. "I love you Ziva but you're daughter takes after you far too much."

Abby pushed past them as Ziva shrugged her shoulders, questioning Tony with the problems of her driving. "You don't want me to start, Zee."

Tony dropped to the passenger seat. He had the best lesson, the one where the girls actually kind of knew how to drive. He smiled at Azaleigha.

"Right now all you need to do is," She cut him off.

"Daddy, this is my fourth lesson." She smiled, turning on the ignition, "I think I know what to do."

He did a double take on Lily. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, a large martial arts helmet on her head. She was wearing body protection, knee pads, elbow pads etc. He suddenly felt very worried. He was a few seconds to late when Azaleigha zoomed down the road, crashing into the brick wall across the street. Nobody was hurt in the slightest. Nobody moved.

"Should I, you know, reverse?" Azaleigha mumbled about to reverse.

"No," He told her carefully, "No just, you know, switch with Lily."

Ziva, McGee and Abby watched from the window as Lily, complete with martial arts protection, switched with a stunned looking Azaleigha. Tony didn't leave the car.

"New record," Ziva laughed. It seemed Azaleigha's lessons shortened every time and Lily's grew more and more.

**Who is it that is going to make it to 100 reviews? Is it going to be you, you or you? Seriously make my first 100****th**** review absolutely amazing! Even if you're not number 100 please REVIEW!**


	25. Christmas celebrations

Ziva swapped her daughter onto the other hip. It was Christmas time again and once more they were waiting in the never ending line that Santa always had. Noah and Isaac were going on and on about mostly nothing, mainly what they were going to ask Santa for in what seemed like five hours' time. Tony had somehow managed to escape the Santa Claus line by taking Azaleigha to get her siblings Christmas presents. She looked on front at the mile long queue. She couldn't even spot the old fat man at the end of it.

"It will be New Year by the time we get to see Santa," Ziva snapped as she watched the little girl with long blonde hair leave the front of the queue, smiling and clutching her mother's hand. The mother looked completely beat. "What is everyone asking Santa for?"

"I want a big boy bike," Noah told her, "Daddy says that he'll teach me how to ride one if Santa gets me it."

"I want a big boy bike too," Isaac replied, not wanting to left out.

She thought to the two bikes sitting hidden in the garage ready to be wheeled out of Christmas Eve.

"I want a rocking horse," Eden whispered, careful not to be heard by the people beside her. She was very quiet around strangers, "And a dolls' house."

"Mama will Eden be able to talk to Santa?" Noah asked, stepping forward in the line.

Ziva was slightly worried about that herself. Last year Eden wasn't talking anyway but since she had learned how to talk she had only spoken to her NCIS family. Even the child-minder hadn't heard the child speak.

"Of course I will," She replied, her nose high in the air. Her song-like voice made it difficult to take her seriously. "Santa is magical. I talk to magical people like the fairies in the garden."

Ziva kissed her head, trying to hide the laugh. Noah and Isaac just ignored her, running forward to the space where the family of eight had just left, bored of waiting in the line for Santa.

Azaleigha looked around the store for presents for her siblings. She had picked out a giant soft toy that looked strikingly similar to a Panther. It was tucked her arm safely as she looked through all the soldier toys that her brothers had taken a liking to. A little while later she decided on action men that kind of looked like snipers. She could see her father at the other end of the store engrossed in the jewellery, trying to pick out the perfect one for his wife. He actually had a very good eye for that sort of stuff. She picked out something for Lily on the way to the till. When Tony saw she was finished he appeared at the door, clutching a velvet purple box.

"So what did you get Ima?" She asked. Over the year she had gradually swapped from mama to Ima. Daddy however had never changed.

"I guess you'll see on Christmas day," He led her out of the store, "I want to see the kids with Santa. We should have just about missed the queue."

She laughed, taking her father's hand as the sauntered along to the Santa stall at the other end of the mall. Perfect timing, they arrived just as Ziva and the kids got to the front of the queue. Quickly he hid the jewellery in his inside pocket.

"You do this every year," Ziva hissed at him, transferring Eden to her father.

"What?" He whispered back, Azaleigha kneeling down to the twin's height.

"You go away during the Santa queue," She tried not to look at him. "Next year you will be the one waiting with the kids."

He chuckled as they stepped forward, Noah and Isaac running to Santa's lap at the same time. As they spoke Azaleigha took a picture.

"And what do you boys want for Christmas?" Santa asked cheerily. It seemed after all that time the man had not become bored of all the children.

"We want big boy bikes," Noah told him,

Isaac added, "Without stabilisers. I want a green one."

"Mine's is blue," Noah finished, both far too over excited to calm down.

The Santa looked to Ziva and Tony to see if the boys were actually to get these presents. "Yes I think I can manage that. What are your names?"

"Noah," He pointed at himself and then to his brother, "Isaac."

"Well I think you boys will be very happy on Christmas day," He chuckled as the boys leapt off of his lap.

Eden was gingerly placed on the man's lap. She looked up at him, lips fastened shut as she watched the mythical man. He asked her what her name was.

"I'm Eden," She whispered then gestured so she could whisper in his ear when he asked what she wanted. "I want snow."

"Snow?" He whispered back. She nodded in response. "I will see what I can do."

She clapped in delight, slowly dropping to the floor as the Santa handed her a pink parcel, her brothers, a blue one each. He looked to Azaleigha. She made no move away from her parents.

"Aza see Santa too," Eden whined, stretching out her arms to be lifted up.

Cautiously she sat on Santa's knee, most of her weight remaining on her feet.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He gave her a mock grin. They both knew she already knew Santa wasn't real.

Slyly, she took this as her chance to get anything she wanted. If Santa promised her something on front of Eden and the twins they would be devastated if she didn't get it. Her parents would have to buy her it. "I want a car, not just any old car, a jaguar."-In the brief second he seemed hesitant she wrapped her arms around him screeching, "Thank you Santa, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tony held his head in his hands, sighing. He took a quick glance to the twins who seemed completely delighted, jumping up and down at the prospect of their sister getting a Jaguar. Eden was chirping happily. He really should have known that was going to happen. When Azaleigha split away from Santa she took Eden from Ziva saying, "Come on, I'll get everyone a bag of sweets."

The boys ran after her, into the giant sweetie shop. Tony looked to Ziva. "You know we need to get her a car now."

"I know," Ziva groaned, following her children, "I know."

It was three o'clock in the morning when Azaleigha felt the rustling of something coming under her duvet. She looked down to see Eden squirming in between her and her countless books. She only took a moment to remember Noah and Isaac had already done that three hours ago. Now she had three siblings crowding her in her own bed.

"Do you think Santa has come?" Eden whispered as she dropped her head to Azaleigha's pillow. "Do you think he has left us our presents?"

"I don't know," Azaleigha whispered back as Isaac kicked her back

"Can we go see?" She asked, her sister's arms enveloping her.

"Wait until Ima and daddy are up," She replied, shutting her eyes.

It was only five minutes before the three-year-old let out the gentle breathing of a sleeping child, Azaleigha following close behind her. All four of them slept peacefully, dreaming of their countless presents under the tree. Azaleigha knew that _Santa _had come and left all the presents in the garage a month or so ago but she hadn't went to see them. It would ruin it on Christmas day, knowing what she had got. So she waited until six o'clock like they did every Christmas to see if _Santa _had brought her her car.

Ziva snuck into Azaleigha's bedroom. The sight of her children curled up on Azaleigha's bed just touched her. Azaleigha was hugging Eden close, Isaac snuggling in close to her back and Noah one arm over his brother and the other off the top of her bed. She took a picture for prosperity's sake before waking them up. The twins immediately propelled themselves off of the bed, fighting to get down the stairs first. Eden was quickly following them. Azaleigha followed slightly slower but excited all the same as she pulled on her blue dressing gown. Tony was sitting on the couch, giant Christmas tree that they had to cut shimmering brightly in the corner. At the foot of it hundreds of presents stood in their pride of place. They were different colours depending on who they were to. Azaleigha's were purple, Isaac's were blue, Noah's were red and Eden's were pink. The ones from Santa were made in shimmering shiny paper. After snapping a picture of all the kids at the tree they began ripping the paper off furiously. It was only a matter of minutes before the twins found the bikes propped behind the tree.

"Wicked," The boys whispered in unison. They looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you Santa."

Ziva chuckled. "You can play with them outside later. Not in the house."

They watched as Eden went over to the window, climbing on the chair and pulled open the curtains. She let out a little squeal. "Santa brought snow, Santa brought snow!"

"Did he bring me my car too?" Azaleigha asked, gazing at Ziva and smiling.

"Might have done," Tony laughed as his daughter sprang up, running outside with three kids in toe. They heard happy screaming from outside.

They came out, following her. Azaleigha was jumping around mad, running her hand along the slick red car, snow freezing her fingers half to death. Tony chucked the keys to her. She had failed her test the first three times, her fourth she passed by the bare of her teeth. Lily had passed practically flawlessly her first time and had ended up driving Azaleigha around most of the time. She had been over the moon when her cousin finally managed to pass. Lily had been given an old car from her Abby. She would be jealous when she saw Azaleigha's.

"Can I take it for a spin?" She asked excitedly.

"Whoa, cool car," Tom said from nest door, coming out, "Your parents did not get you that."

"No," She smiled sweetly, "Santa did."

He laughed. "Going for a ride?"

"Yeah, you coming?" She shot back, climbing into the front seat, Tom in the passenger one.

"Can you believe it?" Ziva whispered as her daughter pulled out of the drive, "Our baby girl's driving. She's not our sweet little baby anymore."

"Oh Zee," He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "Kids are like butterflies,"-he got an odd look-"If you hold them to hard you'll crush them but if you let them too loose the wind will blow them away. It's better to wait until their strong enough to fly and let them leave the safety of your grip."

"A very profound thing from you," She smiled, tears brimming her eyes, "What hve you done wuth my husband?"

"Daddy, mama, look what Santa brought!" Isaac cried form inside. It seemed the children had turned their attention back to the hundreds of presents under the tree.

"Aww, butterfly," Ziva shot Tony a smile, "What did Santa bring you?"

They knocked on Ducky's door. They were all celebrating the afternoon with Ducky in his house. They had come in Azaleigha's car and she had been driving. Tony was on edge, feeling his heart rate and moaning at Ziva when the man answered the door.

"Come in, come in," Ducky ushered them into the living room where the McGee family were already seated. Lily and Azaleigha met with a hug, Lily showing of her brand new phone. It was nice, it was comfortable unlike the celebrations Tony had endured when he was a kid. After his mother died Christmas was just another let down where his father would go out 'babe hunting' sometimes showing off his son, usually not. If the girl liked kids then he would be brought out. If she didn't Anthony Jr would sit at home under the bare tree with a half-eaten candy cane. He wouldn't allow himself to think about that. He had done better with his kids and he knew it. He had done well. Eden propped herself up on his lap, ebony ringlets tickling his face. Her hair was short, just skimming her chin but her head was full of proper curly ringlets like the aprophrious Annie. He played with his daughter's fingers, dainty things drawing circles on his hand. Gibbs came in last as usual, dropping down on the chair and with a bag of presents. The kids got their presents first. Azaleigha pulled the little crème lid off, removing the orange bow. She pulled out a gleaming sapphire encrusted necklace.

"That must have cost you a fortune," Ziva exclaimed, looking over it. He shrugged. "You couldn't have made that in your basement."

"Can't take it with you," He shrugged.

"Are you dying?" Abby cried, "You can't die Gibbs, you just can't. What would we do without-oh my God you're dying!"

He was attacked by a giant hug. "I'm not dying Abbs."

Lily opened her box to reveal a similar looking necklace with a ruby instead. He received a hug by both girls. The boys got a selection of toys and sweets while Eden got the rocking chair she had been going on about. After the presents had been dished out they went to eat. Gibbs was at one head of the table, Ducky at the other, the David-Dinozzo family on one side and the McGee and Palmer family on the other. The dinner was nice filled with laughter and joking. Phillip was the one to find the silver coin, almost choking on it during his giant mouthful. It was his own fault. Abby had warned them a dozen times every Christmas about the coin. He had just never found it before. The rest of the evening was engrossed with the children of all ages playing hide and seek while the adults talked in the living room over glasses of wine and such. At the end of the night Noah, Isaac and Eden all had to be carried home, Azaleigha was so close to sleep it would be far to dangerous to drive and Ziva fallen asleep on the way home.

**Here is a nice little Christmas chapter. Just as an FYI I know they probably couldn't all fit in the car but the twins could have shared a seat. I have done it and I was nine sharing with an eleven year old so even though it is illegal it is easily possible. My next chapter is either Azaleigha's first bad date, her baby sitting for the kids or a monster under the bed. I will be doing all of these I just don't know what order yet :)**


	26. Monster under the bed

Eden curled into a ball, watching her father shift across the room to switch out the light. She let out a small squeal, crawling under the covers. She felt the mattress go down as Tony sat on the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal his little three year old.

"Eden what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"They come out when the lights go out, they pull my hair," She cried.

"What?" He took her seriously, not quite understanding what his daughter _actually _meant. "Who, your brothers? Who comes in Eden?"

"Them," She whispered, glancing towards the wardrobe and gesturing under the bed. "They lived here first."

He smiled, relieved that all it was was a little kid's imagination. "I think we have a case of a monster under the bed."

She nodded, still in complete seriousness. He stood up as he crept over to the wardrobe. He yanked the doors open quickly, jabbing his hands into the wardrobe of little girl's clothes. There was nobody there, obviously. He crept back towards the bed, ducking under the bed and moving the boxes and suitcases around. He bobbed his head up, giving his little girl a funny look. She burst into giggles.

"Baby there's no-one there," He smiled, rustling her curls.

"There is," She immediately went serious again, stretching her arms out for him to pick her up, "I'll help you look."

He smiled, lifting her onto his hip as he continued to look around the room. After fifteen minutes he decided it was really time for her to go to bed. He stood at the door, putting on a funny voice and called out, "I am Anthony Dinozzo, father of Eden David-Dinozzo and I demand all you monsters of the dark leave this room at once and leave this child to sleep."-He stood there for a moment before placing his daughter back in bed, pulling the covers back up and handing her her favourite teddy-"Goodnight princess."

He left the room, switching off the light and leaving the door slightly ajar. He went down the stairs, back into the living room. He sat down beside Ziva. She just smiled at him. Monsters in the bedroom were the new thing for their three year old. He rubbed her leg, looking back to the TV screen and thanking his lucky stars that he had met Ziva and they had had their four beautiful kids.

**Sorry about the length and the wait. I haven't been able to write, no real reason just writers block. This is all I could really throw together. I have a lot of exams now and I might not be updating quite so often. I will try, I promise. Thanks and REVIEW.**


	27. Love Story

Azaleigha listened to the sound of her parents going to bed. Slowly she slipped to the window, pushing it out as far as she could and silently went out. The cold January air hit her as she hugged her jacket closer to her slender frame. She placed her feet carefully along the slanted roof that was outside her window. When she reached the climbing frame for the sweet peas she climbed down it a little way before transferring herself onto the kids' play thing, dropping to the ground. The snow had melted since Christmas. Tony had promised to teach the boys how to ride their bikes. She climbed over the fence at the bottom of the garden, waiting for Tom to arrive. It was only a few minutes before he appeared. A large idiotic grin spread across her face.

"Thought you weren't coming," She whispered.

"How could I resist?" He teased, brushing the hair away from her face and moving closer. "God, you're beautiful."

She chuckled, "Real original."

He kissed her, pulling the girl close. They fell back onto the grass as her grip on him became tighter. They had been meeting like that at least twice a week since New Year when they had shared a kiss at the party. Nobody had seen them. It was all a delicious secret. They parted for air, her large brown eyes sparkling at him. He loved her and she loved him. They were best friends and now he was her secret boyfriend. If that wasn't the beginning of a Taylor Swift song what was? She laughed at the thought. His dark hair had grown long enough that when they were so close the ends of it tickled her forehead. She gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Azaleigha," He breathed, kissing her lightly then moving back a few inches.

"I love you too," She replied, her eyes closed. "I will always love you Tommy."

He chuckled, rolling to the side. They lay there, gazing at the stars. They didn't know how long they were gone. Time always seemed to just slip away when they were together. Time, there was never enough of it. Tom propped his head up, watching her before she averted her eyes to meet his.

"I have something for you," He whispered, putting his hand in his pocket, "Sit up and close your eyes."

She did as she was told. She felt something cold touch her chest. When she looked down there was a small heart shaped locket with a funny little pattern on it. Engraved on the back was 'Love Story'. She smiled, kissing him again.

"I have to go," She stood up cautiously, swinging her legs over the fence. She turned around once before climbing back up the kids' play thing, up the climbing frame and back into her window. She changed into her pyjamas, dropping onto the bed and playing with the locket. "Our love story, Tommy, our love story.

**Ok so it is obvious I am listening to Love story by Taylor Swift right now but still. I've changed my mind on the bad date thing; I'll save that for Eden. I like Tom and Azaleigha to much to destroy their relationship. I'll do the whole Tony's dad thing after Azaleigha babysits. I promise. Thanks for the good luck on my exams, hope I don't need it. Thanks, REVIEW. **


	28. Babysitting

Azaleigha sighed. Why had she agreed to this? It shouldn't be that hard, babysitting your kid siblings. It should be a piece of cake. Why, if that were so, was there one missing boy, another screaming his head off in the kitchen whilst being surrounded by mess, a toddler sitting on the shed roof in the garden and two parents coming home in only ten minutes time?

_A few hours earlier_

"We'll be fine," Azaleigha laughed, pushing her parents out the door, "I can look after my baby siblings for a few hours. Bye Ima, daddy."

She shut the door, turning back to her little brothers and sister. The twins were obviously thinking up concoctions of mayhem in their minds while Eden just stared at her. It kind of gave her the creeps. She picked Eden up.

"Right if you do everything I say I will buy you all cookies and chocolate tomorrow," Azaleigha compromised. "You two stay here, I'll put Eden to bed. You have an hour and a half before bed."

She was flashed two troublesome smiles. She groaned, carrying her baby sister up to bed. Eden would take almost half an hour to settle. Half an hour was a long time for two six year olds to work up a lot of trouble.

She tucked Eden in, picking up the thinnest book she could find on the bookshelf. Twelve pages with pictures, hopefully that would be enough to settle her. As she read she listened to her brothers down the stairs. She couldn't hear anything that sounded like trouble. She finished the book as quickly as she could, placing it back on its place on the shelf and kissing her sister goodnight.

"I need teddy," Eden whined as Azaleigha approached the door. "I can't sleep without teddy."

"Ok, stay there and I'll find,"-she was cut off by the sound of something smashing down the stairs-"Oh for the love of God."

She ran down the stairs, flicking the light switch off. At the bottom of the stairs were boy boys crouched over a very expensive broken vase. She looked to them in horror. In a second the boys split, Noah rushing into the living room and Isaac running into the garden. As she was trying to decide who to chase after Eden appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Teddy," Eden stated, "Need teddy."

"Not now," She snapped, chasing Isaac into the garden.

As all little children did when they wanted their teddy, Eden trotted around the house looking for the coveted old thing.

Azaleigha looked around the garden. Isaac was nowhere to be seen. She even climbed a little way up the tree to see if he was hiding at the top. _Where the hell is he? _She wandered down to the fence, looking over it. He didn't have his shoes on, he couldn't go far. She would have kept looking but inside she heard a loud crash. She turned back to see what Noah was getting at now.

Noah slipped out from behind the settee. She had followed Isaac first. As he tried to squeeze out from the tiny space he tumbled a little bit, falling into the lamp. He watched in complete horror as it fell into the cereal on the counter top which then fell into the spices and jars. The rest of it uncovered like that. In only half a minute the whole kitchen was covered in pasta sauce, cereal of every shape and colour, knifes scattered across the floor and a very broken looking lamp. He stepped forward in an attempt to clean it up he stepped on the broken glass. He let out a loud shriek. Azaleigha was there in only a minute as Eden disappeared outside.

"What the hell happened in here?" Azaleigha asked, tip toeing around the mess and to her little brother. She picked the crying child up, sitting him on the counter. She took the little pieces of glass out of his foot and took out the first aid box from the cupboard. "This is gonna sting a little."

She wiped the cut with the disinfectant wipes as he let out a loud wail. She took out the bandage, wrapping it round the boy's foot. She kissed his forehead as she heard another scream from the garden. She just wanted to something to suck her up.

Eden left the room, into the garden as Azaleigha went to see to Noah. She remembered playing with the teddy in the garden earlier that day. Noah had thrown it onto the shed but then she had been called in for lunch. She had forgotten to retrieve the teddy. She contemplated how she was going to collect it. She was only little and the shed was so big. At the side of the shed was an old outdoor play thing. She clambered up on it, propping herself on the fence as she swung her chubby little legs onto the shed roof. It was only when she had the little teddy in her grip that she realised she wouldn't be able to get back down again.

"Azzy!" She cried, "Azzy!"

Azaleigha came out. Usually she would have been shocked, angry when she saw her sister on the shed roof but after that morning she just sighed. Before she could do anything her phone rang. She answered it.

"Azz," It was Ziva. "Hay tataleh we are coming home. There was a problem at the restaurant. We will talk when I get back."

Azaleigha hung up. Her parents were going to be home very shortly. What was she going to do? Quickly she rushed into Tom's garden, throwing little stones up to Tom's window. He appeared in only a minute.

"I need your help," She cried, "I can't find Isaac, Noah is hurt, the kitchen is a mess, Eden in on the shed and my parents will be back really soon."

Tom climbed out of his window with the rope he had made since they had started meeting. He followed her into her garden. "I'll sort Noah out, you get Eden and once they are in bed we'll find Isaac. Your parents will never find out."

She smiled, climbing up the side of the shed and reaching out her arms. Eden moved towards her and into her sister's arms. She carried the girl into the kitchen. Tom was about to take Noah to bed. Between them they decided Azaleigha would put them to bed, Tom would clean up the kitchen. Azaleigha put Eden to bed quickly with just one word, 'stay' and then put Noah into the lower bunk. She rushed back down the stairs. They still need Isaac.

"How far could he have gone?" Tom asked.

"I dunno, he's been gone for ages," She replied, going into the garden, "Isaac, Isaac!"

"I'll take my side of the street you take the other," Tom ran one way, Azaleigha went the other.

Tom found Isaac rubbing his feet, hiding under a tree. He crouched down beside him. "Azz is gonna tell mama and then I'll get into trouble for breaking it."

"Isaac look at me," Tom lifted Isaac up, walking towards the house, "You are not going to be in trouble as long as you get to bed before mama and daddy get home, so just to make sure how about we run as fast as we can?"

Isaac nodded. Still carrying the six-year-old he texted Azaleigha. Tom carried him up to his room, tucking him into the upper bunk. The twins shared a bunk bed. The bottom bunk was a double bed while the top bunk was a single. It seemed fair. The top bunk was the best but the bottom was a double. He returned down the stairs, into the garden where Azaleigha had appeared. They heard the front door opening, Ziva and Tony calling for her.

"Thank you," She kissed him, hugging him and sending him off.

She returned back inside, flashing her parents a smile. "Hi. We had a great time. They are in bed and I am really tired so I'm heading to bed."

She rushed up the stairs. Tony turned to her. "It's only nine."

She shrugged her shoulders, shutting the door and letting out a long sigh of relief. They were going to see the cut on Noah's feet, find the broken lamp and vase but that was tomorrow's problem. She changed, dropped down in bed and pulled out her phone, playing with the little silver locket.

_Thanks you have no idea how big a help you were Luv you x_

_Don't mention it luv you too x_

**So I have an ear infection so all I'm doing right now is writing because you don't go to school with an ear infection. So because I am so lovely and am trying to update as often as possible please leave a little review in the lovely little box below. Next chapter Tony is teaching the twins how to ride their bikes then Tony's dad can try his hand at babysitting. Thanks loads and REVIEW :)**

**As well as the lovely review I know you are all going to leave me, just for curiosity's sake I was wondering if you could all tell me which kid is your favourite out of all of them. Thanks x.**


	29. Bikes

Tony lifted the bike up as Noah swung his leg over it so he was sitting comfortably on the little seat. He clutched onto the handle bars, looking over to his brother who was sitting by Azaleigha's car. Isaac had pulled the short straw which opted for him to go second.

"Right you remember what I told you?" Tony asked, holding tightly onto the seat. Noah nodded. "Keep your balance, don't turn around and keep peddling."

"I know dad," He moaned, hitting his blue helmet onto his head.

Slowly at first he began peddling, knowing his father was still clutching onto the seat. Isaac had left his spot in the driveway so that he could run beside them. They had only gone along a little bit when Noah lost his balance, falling to the ground. He scraped his knee. Unfortunately it had been unseasonably warm and the boy had put on shorts instead of trousers. Tony rubbed it.

"It'll be ok, wanna get back on?" He asked, lifted the boy to his feet. Noah nodded, pouting his lips as he pulled himself back onto the bike. Isaac knocked on the helmet in a show of support.

They started up again, Tony pushing Noah along as Isaac ran beside them. At one point Tony let go, as all parents do and let him ride by himself. He did ok for a few strides before he lost balance, collapsing into Isaac and falling in a heap. Tony rushed over to the crying children, lifting the bike off of them and standing them up. Both boys seemed fine.

"You let go," Noah stuttered in between tears.

"I know," Tony said, stroking his hair, "Come on, we'll try again."

"No," He wailed, hugging Isaac, "Isaac can have a turn."

Tony sighed, wheeling the bike back to the driveway and bringing Isaac's out. Although he hadn't done so well he was still completely supportive of his brother. Isaac didn't give up as easily as his brother. He fell three times before he got the hang of it. The last time Tony let go and he wobbled a little bit but in a few seconds he had gained his balance. He cycled down the street with Noah in toe. When he looped back he fell but he wasn't hurt. He got back on with the help of Noah and cycled back up the street.

"Look dad, look!" Isaac shouted as he rode along.

When they got to the top Noah stood very straight and said, "My turn again."

Both boys were riding along the street for the rest of the night as if they had been cycling for their whole lives. Eden went outside to cycle on her little pink bike with the stabilisers and the little streamers while Ziva sat by the window taking pictures.

**I will hopefully be updating tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks and REVIEW.**


	30. Granda's visit

Anthony Sr entered the David-Dinozzo household. He had called ahead, been in town and asked if he could babysit the kids for a few hours. After Azaleigha's attempt at babysitting she was told she would never ever be allowed to look after them again…ever. It was a mix between the broken objects, the cut foot and the unable-to-keep-a-secret three year old that did it. The first thing he saw when he came in was the twins chasing each other with pots on their heads and Eden skipping happily after them with Teddy flying behind her. He chuckled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jr, Jr it's me," He called up the stairs. Tony was at his side in moments. "Grab my bag Jr."

Tony sighed, picking up the ten ton bag and leading his father to the spare room that was being held for when the twins wanted their own rooms. Ziva smiled when she saw him, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Why Ziva you look absolutely beautiful," Anthony Sr smiled. She was wearing a short black dress, her hair left loose in long natural curls. She was wearing just enough make up that enhanced her appearance but not enough to make her look completely made up. She looked natural.

"Why thank you," She smiled, taking Tony's hand, "We have to be going. Eden has to be in bed by half eight, the twins by nine and Azaleigha bed by elevenish."

Anthony Sr nodded as the couple made their way down the stairs and outside. He glanced at his watch, seven thirty. He had an hour to entertain the kids. He knocked on Azaleigha's door, making his way in. She was sitting by the window laughing as she talked to someone on the phone. He stayed silent. She hadn't heard him.

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'll tell daddy and Ima I'm going on a trip with some friends from school. No, don't worry they'll believe me. Ok, love you too, bye," She hung up, dropping the phone on the bed and turning round. Her face morphed into horror. In a few seconds she recovered her appearance, "Granda."

"It sounded like you were planning a trip," Anthony Sr told her, sitting on the chair by the desk. "It sounded like a boyfriend."

"Phone calls can sound like a lot of things," She told him, leaning back. She was good at lying.

"Azzy I don't think this is a good idea," He sighed. He tried to sound understanding. "I know that this seems like a good idea but he is going to want...Um…_things._ Maybe you should speak to your daddy and mama about all this."

"No," She snapped, standing up and walking around, "You don't understand, they don't understand. We aren't going to do anything."

"Azzy listen boys don't think the way you do,"-she cut him off.

"Ugh you don't understand," She stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

He moaned, going down the stairs and into the living room. The twins were sitting playing the drums with pots and pans while Eden played the piano playing 'when the saints'. It was all she could really play on it but she was good at it. He dropped to the settee and allowed the kids to finish their terrible recital. When they had everyone realised he was sitting there.

"Granda," Eden cried as all of the children scurried up to him, giving him big hugs. "We haven't seen you for ages."

"No, I've been travelling," He smiled, "about to get my big break."

They all smiled but even at their young ages they had already had their fair share of 'big breaks' from their Granda. They loved him dearly but sometimes it was a bit much. Eden, changing the subject leaped off of his lap and began dancing, showing him what she had learned. She had had lessons for almost eight months now. The twins sat on his lap, watching patiently for their own turns. He was worried about Azaleigha but he tried not to let it show. It was just a tantrum. He had had his fair share of tantrums.

"Tells us a story," Eden said, "'bout daddy when he was our age."

He smiled, nodding. "Well…one day a few months before your Grandma died and we were out fishing with him. We had been out there for for hours and we hadn't caught anything when suddenly your daddy caught this giant fish. He reeled it in as hard as he could but it wouldn't come. He almost fell in,"-he chuckled for a few minutes-"When we got it out it was the biggest fish I had ever seen being caught first hand. We had only just taken a picture when he tripped over his shoe lace and fell head first into the sea."

They all laughed hysterically as Anthony Sr picked up the framed picture of their fishing trip and handed it to Noah. He looked straight at the boys. "One day I promised I'll take you fishing."

They nodded in agreement. For the next half hour they exchanged stories until Anthony Sr had to put Eden to bed. Even after he did that Azaleigha hadn't come home. He led the twins into their room. When he shut the door he could hear them discussing cartoons they had watched earlier. He smiled, making his way down the stairs and waiting in the living room, watching out the window for his oldest grandchild to come home. Tony and Ziva were back before she was.

"Hi dad, how were they?" Tony asked as he hung up their coats.

"Yeah, um, the boys and Eden went to bed just fine," He mumbled.

"And Azz?"

"She ran out and she hasn't come back," He gestured for them to sit down. "I caught her on the phone she was planning a trip away with her boyfriend. I told her it wasn't a good idea and she stormed out, very dramatic."

"Azz doesn't have a boyfriend," Tony mumbled. It hit him. "Tom. Tom, I said he wasn't a good influence on her. I said that didn't I?"

He got up, marching to the front door. Ziva called after him, "Tony what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going round there, bet you she's there."

They followed him out, round to the neighbours. Tony walloped on the door continuously until someone answered. It was Harry that answered the door. Tony pushed passed him and stormed about the house.

"Azz, Azz!" Tony shouted, "Azaleigha come here, now!"

Tom came out from his room. "Mr Dinozzo Azzy isn't here."

"Yeah right," Tony went in and out until he was sure it was only the three boys that were there. Their parents had gone away for the weekend, leaving seventeen-year-old Tom in charge. "I can help you look."

Tony sent him an angry look. He didn't want the boy helping but he needed to find his daughter. She had gone missing before and they all knew how that ended. He nodded to Tom. Eleven-year-old Harry and thirteen-year-old Joe agreed to help. Now it was a man hunt.

**So…what happened? I haven't written the next chapter yet so this is basically up to you. I have a lot of exams so I won't update for at least a week. Thanks and REVIEW...just watched the latest NCIS episode. My three pet hates: sexism, racism and to be continued. I mean what is that. I am having withdrawl syptoms already...:(**


	31. Gibbs' basement

Azaleigha ran her hand through her hair. She knew she shouldn't have left but she had to. Actually sitting there she knew she had over reacted far more than she should have. She rested her head on the pillow and pulled the duvet tightly around her. Everyone would be worried about her. She should tell them she was safe. The light went on and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She didn't expect him although to be honest it was his house.

"Hay trouble," Gibbs sat down beside her, stroking her hair, "What 'cha doing down here?"

"They don't understand," She mumbled, close to tears, "Nobody understands."

"Try me," He wrapped his arm around her as she sat up. "I've told Ima you're ok. She was worried about you."

"How did you know I was…" She trailed off. He knew everything. "I just wanted to go away with Tom, just for a few days. We weren't going to do anything."

He groaned a little bit. "You have to understand you're only sixteen. Maybe Ima would be more understanding if you took a few friends along as well like Lily."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Fine but she won't understand. I can stay here tonight, can't I?"

He chuckled, "Any time but come up the stairs. You'll catch a cold down here."

She let him lead her up to the spare room. Her pyjamas were neatly laid out as they always had when she stayed. He kissed her goodnight, leaving her to it. She climbed into bed, resting her head on the pillow and pulling out her phone. There were sixteen texts from Tom, four missed calls but from her father there were twenty two texts and eleven missed calls. The jist of it was they were worried about her.

_Hi Im ok, _she texted to Tom. He replied within seconds.

_I know your Ima told me_

_Sorry_

_Never scare me like that again_

_Was my dad mad_

_He almost ran over my brother as he broke into my house. You should call him. He was really worried._

_K luv you_

_You too x_

She glanced over her texts from Tony. At the beginning he was obviously fuming, gradually it went to much deeper worry and eventually it turned to 'I'm so glad you're ok'. She quickly texted him that she was sorry and she loved him. He replied that they would talk when she got home. She hadn't meant to scare everyone but sometimes she had just had enough. Everyone got that way sometimes. She didn't want that long conversation between her and her parents. She just wished she could go home and pretend none of it had ever happened. They would never agree to that. Sometimes you just had to go along with it. The only thing that comforted her was the fact that in a few weeks none of this would have mattered. 

**So sorry this had taken so long and it is only like five hundred words at best bit it was just a little piece to get me back into it. I only have two exams left after tomorrow so I should be back into my usual routine. Thanks for everyone who is still following. REVIEW :)**


	32. Broken

Azaleigha stayed in bed for an extra hour after she woke. She knew the sooner she got up the sooner she would have to talk to her parents about the trip. If she could procrastinate forever she would be the happiest person alive. The door opened and she felt someone sitting on the edge of the bed. It was to light to be Gibbs but too heavy to be Ima. She looked up to where Abby was sitting.

"Hi Auntie Abbs," She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened," She smiled that understanding way she always seemed to manage.

"Oh," She mumbled, looking down at her clasped hands. "So?"

"You're only sixteen. You're Ima and Dad just wants what's best for you."

"And how would they know what is best for me?" She shouted, leaping out of her bed. She stalked up and down oblivious to how much she was acting like her mother. "They aren't me! Just because they have such horrible jobs, seeing what happens in the world doesn't mean it'll happen to me too!"

"Azzy..."-She was cut off.

"Don't 'Azzy' me," She shouted. She had never shouted at her auntie Abby before. "I am sick of being treated like a baby."

She grabbed her clothes and changing in the bathroom. When she came out she stormed down the stairs. At some point her parents had gathered in the living room. Uncle Tim must have come too. Who knew who were looking after all the kids? Ziva stood up. She was about to make a break for the door but Ziva's heightened abilities stopped her.

"Leave me alone," Azaleigha shouted, dead pan face right at her mother.

"Sit down," She spoke through gritted teeth. It was taking all she had not to lose her temper.

"You don't know me. You think you do but you don't. You are not my Ima and I hate you," She didn't even blink. "Just because you had a crappy Abba and a mother who hated you, just because you were tortured and raped in Somalia doesn't mean you can destroy my life too! You are just like your bastard Abba!"

It only took two seconds for her to do it, two seconds she would regret and wish she hadn't done. Full force she slapped her across the face, hard enough for her lip to bleed and her cheek to go bright red in a matter of moments. Ziva watched as her eldest daughter stumbled back, looking to her mother in pure horror. She had never laid a hand on her like that. Ziva's eyes prickled with tears. She was about to break, collapse into fits of tears.

"Get in the car," She shook, verbally and physically as she stepped away from the door. She looked at her daughter when she repeated it. "Get in the car."

Slowly she shifted towards the door. She hadn't meant for it to turn out like that. Yes, she had purposefully pushed the right buttons to flare up her mother's anger but she didn't want things to turn out like that. It wasn't because she had hit her. She didn't want to hurt her like that. When Azaleigha left the house Tony came forward and tried to kiss his wife's head.

She jerked away. "Don't, just don't."

Ziva left the house, sat in the car. You could cut the air with a knife. Tony said his awkward goodbyes before sitting in the driver's seat. He drove his fractured family home, broken hearted father, miserable daughter and soul destroyed mother.

**So I didn't mean for it to turn out like that…it just…did. Anyway I'm posting the next chapter either in a couple of hours or a day MAX. I promise. Thanks for reading. Right now I am getting an average of four reviews per chapter and I'd like to get that up if I can for either this chapter or the next. So please please please REVIEW :)**


	33. Break down

Everyone walked into the house very sullen looking. Anthony Senior had left to give everyone some space for a while, promising to be back soon. Azaleigha went straight up to her room, dropping on her bed and hiding her phone, off, under the bed. She didn't want it ringing. Why had she done this? Why had she ruined everything?

The second Azaleigha's door closed Ziva descended into a fit of tears, Tony holding her as she cried. He stroked her hair, kissing her softly. He hadn't seen her break down like that in a long, long time. He held her, arms pulling her tender, fragile frame towards him. It was hard to believe this sobbing woman could kill him in a heartbeat if she wanted. It pleased him to know she didn't actually want to.

"I am just like him," She choked, "And she is just like me."

He kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth. "You are nothing like him."

"I am," She sniffled, "She is going to grow up and leave. She will hate me because of everything. I just need to be careless with the boys and Eden and I'll be just like him, Tony. I don't want to be like him."

"She was just upset. Zee, Zee look at me," He made her face him; "You are not your Abba. You are caring, loving; you love those kids more than anything else in the world."

"I remember when Abba was like that too," She stood up, going to their bedroom. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know Eli when he was younger, when Ziva was a child. He could only assume. The only thing that he did know was that Ziva would never be like that. She couldn't possibly even imagine sending Azaleigha off to to torture camp. She would never order Eden to shoot her brother, either of them. She just wouldn't.

Ziva slotted the old home video into the video player. After the fuzzy grey screen the picture opened to a time, one of the only times as a child, she could remember being truly happy. They were in the garden; seven year old Ziva was sitting with her infant sister. She was showing her one of the brightly coloured ladybirds she had found in the long grass. Even as a child she was beautiful, glowing olive skin, dark brown hair pulled into two French pleats. Tali had a mop of curls. Even in the video you could tell just how much she adored her big sister. Eli was in the background, watching with a smile at his two little girls. Ziva stretched out her hand as the ladybird crawled onto her little finger. She skipped over to her father. The child, small for her age, lifted out her hand to show him the ladybird. A small smile crept up on his face as the camera zoomed in on them. It flew away, Ziva's face lighting up as if all her Christmases had just come at once. He lifted her into the air, spinning round as childish laughter filled the air. Tali cried in delight, ting arms out as she opened and closed her fists at him as if to say she wanted a turn. As Ziva was dropped to the ground she lifted her sister into the air, supporting her steadily as she pan slowly. Her eyes were drawn away from the screen when she noticed the door open just a little bit, her eldest daughter on the other side with puffy red eyes and a chewed lip. Ziva paused it, reaching out an arm. Azaleigha closed the door, slipping over to her mother and sitting beside her, head rested on her shoulder. Ziva rubbed her shoulder gently, playing with her hair.

There were a few moments where words wouldn't come out before Ziva managed to say, "I love you."

"I love you too Mama," She burrowed her head into her mother's shoulder.

"Tataleh," She began, pacing herself as she continued, "I think you understand why you cannot go away with Tom."-Azaleigha nodded slowly-"In another year or so, baby I won't mind so much, but you have to understand tataleh…you…"

She choked up too much, bursting into tears again. She couldn't control it. Quickly she got up from her spot, wondering over to the window. She just wanted Azaleigha to leave so she could cry in private, like she had always done. Azaleigha, seeming to realise this got up and went over to the door.

Just before she left she whispered, "Mama I am sorry. You are nothing like Saba. I didn't mean what I said. I love you."

She shut the door, going back to her room. She sat down on her bed after fetching the scrapbook from the top of her shelf. The first picture was of when she was a baby, newborn. She was wrapped in a little white blanket, the one her mother, her mother's mother and so on had been wrapped in. The pictures went on. Once every year her parents had taken her to a proper picture place with a white background. They made sure there were loads of pictures so that she could look back when she was older and say 'you know I really had a good life'. She knew she had gone too far, to see her mother like that. Somehow she was sure Tony would break first. Her hand grazed her cheek, knowing full well she deserved it. That was life though, sometimes you realised too late.

Azaleigha skilfully climbed out the window to meet Tom at the bottom of the garden. He was there, as always, waiting for her. She hugged him, pulling him close as she burst into tears. Tom rubbed her back, shushing her as he rocked her back and forth. It had been a rough couple of days for her.

"I am so sorry," She cried,

"For what Azz?" He pushed her back so she could look at her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Hay, don't cry."

"I ruined everything," He wiped her eyes as she leaned against the fence. "They all hate me now because what I said to Ima and I-and I-didn't mean-mean it." She sniffled, catching her breath, "You must hate me too because I ruined our trip."

"I could never hate you," He pulled her close again, "And neither do they. They're just a bit upset."

She smiled, nodding, playing with the little locket. He said some more reassuring stuff, smiling a little and playing with loose strands of hair. They leaned in, kissing each other passionately. When they broke apart Azaleigha's eyes were dry, a lilt in her voice and a smile on her face.

"You always know what to say," She giggled, "I love you."

She stood up, walking away just hearing the 'I love you' back as she climbed up back to her window. She did, she did love him. She dropped to the bed. It would all be ok, soon it would be ok.

Tony played with his wife's long hair. He kissed the side of his head. He had picked up the pieces of the argument between his wife and his daughter. He had checked on the kids via the home phone. They were staying at Ducky's, safe and sound, oblivious to the problems at home. Ziva wasn't sleeping, they both knew and both pretended they didn't. They hadn't spoken about Azaleigha's slap. She knew she shouldn't have, he knew she knew and Azaleigha knew she deserved it. What was the point when it would just make everyone feel worse? Ziva rolled over, facing her husband. He managed her a weak smile. She couldn't do the same.

"Am I a bad mother?" She asked, voice heavy with the pain of that day's events.

"Of course you're not," He sighed, "Come here."

He pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. They lay like that all night, after a while they both fell asleep. In the morning they would have a real discussion about what had happened. They needed a good rest for that. Somehow they would get through it all. Hopefully they would come out stronger as a result.

**Thank you so much everyone who left a review on that last chapter. You have no idea how much that means to me. As a thank you here is my next chapter. Thanks and REVIEW.**


	34. Gone

"Mama," Eden called, toddling in the door, innocence surrounding her. "Daddy,"

Ducky let go of her hand, popping his hat on the hanger by the door as the twins bolted in behind him. He wondered for a moment if he had made a mistake. He was about to call for them when Tony came down the stairs.

"Hay Ducky," He smiled, picking up Eden with her outstretched arms, "Hiya sweetie."

"How are our girls?" Ducky asked.

"Ziva didn't come down for breakfast and Azz is sulking," He kissed his daughter's head, putting her back on the floor, "I think Zee is scared she'll lose her temper again."

Ducky nodded, "Well I guess I'll be off. I still have Lily and Phillip in the car."

Tony waved him off, following the sounds of destruction in the next room. The twins had already started their games. He put on the TV, telling his children to watch it for a while. Eden sat happily on front of it, playing with several soft toys. The boys preferred to play knights and dragons with wooden swords. He knocked on the door to Azaleigha's room before going in. She was lying on her bed, playing with the little blanket.

"You know your mother told you some really personal things, things she didn't want anyone to know about Somalia." He wanted to be more vicious towards her, with anyone else he would, but Azaleigha was his little girl and he couldn't be that was with her. "You used that against her."

"I didn't mean it," She sat up, "I didn't mean any of it. I just said all that to hurt…to hurt her." She looked down at her hands, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"We both love you and that is why…" She cut him off

"I know," She looked at him, cocking her head to the side, "I know I can't go. I just want everything to go back to normal."

He kissed her forehead, "I know."

She smiled at him, giving him a tight hug. "Can I come down and see my siblings now or am I stuck here?"

"You can come down the stairs but you are grounded for the next three weeks," He stood up, opening the door.

Azaleigha went down the stairs, sitting on the couch. Eden sat down on her lap, handing her a little kiddie book. She wanted it read to her. She had just begun the first page when the twins stopped playing and sat down beside her. Tony, content with the sound of his children went into his room. It was funny seeing Ziva sitting on the bed in the exact same way he had just found Azaleigha. He hated trying to put his family back together. It had always seemed to be Ziva's job.

"He used to hit us," She whispered, "Whenever we did anything, said anything that he thought was wrong. We did our best to do everything perfectly. We made sure we never said anything that would upset him."-She looked up at him-"It started about a month after Ima died. I was so surprised at first but then it became the norm. When Tali died it just…it just stopped. I hated myself for my relief, the relief that my sister's death had brought me."

He stroked her head. "There's a difference between you and him. You didn't mean it."

She leapt up. "Neither did he. He just lost his temper and so did I. I am sorry Tony I can't-I can't do this anymore. I can't risk our children."

She got up, pulling a bag down from the top of the cupboard and pushing clothes into it quickly, drastically rushing about.

"Zee what are you doing?" He jumped up, following her as she rushed down the stairs, "Zee, stop, Ziva!"

She dropped her bag at the door. Dropping by her children she pulled them into a hug, kissing their heads. "I love you; you know that, I love you."

"Ziva,"

"Ima?" Azaleigha stood up, placing Eden back on the couch. "Ima what are you doing?"

"Azz I love you, this isn't your fault,"

"Ima?"

It went on like that for what felt like hours but what really were only minutes. She couldn't live like that anymore. She would never be able to look at her daughter again without seeing what she had done to her. She would never be able to scorn her children again without being afraid she would hurt them. She was driving away before she knew it, the distant sounds of crying children echoing in her head.

**I swear I didn't mean it. This just happened. I decided to change the rating to a T just to be safe. I will update quickly. Thanks and REVIEW.**


	35. Come home

The kids went off to school and the child-minder's somewhat relentlessly the following morning. When Tony arrived at work Abby was waiting with the rest of the team in the bullpen. They hadn't heard. She obviously just wanted to see how Ziva was after Azaleigha's outburst. They hadn't expected him to come in alone. He didn't know why he had expected her to show up to work. Perhaps it was because she was always there. It didn't matter, she wasn't there.

"She's gone," He told them after a few moments of everyone's questioning looks. "She got her stuff and left."

"What?" Abby asked, stepping forward, "She can't just be gone."

"She's scared she'll hurt one of them again," He sighed, sitting on the edge of his desk. "She isn't picking up."-Everyone was quite for a few moments-"Anyway I'm sure she'll call, tell us she's alright."

He sat down at his desk. He knew everyone's eyes were boring into him but he didn't feel like caring. It was another hour before his phone rang. He picked it up in a heartbeat.

"Zee?" He breathed. For a couple of seconds he was scared she'd hung up.

"Tony," He could hear she was close to tears.

"Oh god Zee," He wiped his face with his hand in relief before gesturing to McGee to trace it. "Where are you?"

"It is better for everyone if I don't," He listened to his wife trying to form words she didn't want to say, "How are the kids?"

"What do you mean 'how are the kids'? They're devastated how do you think they are," He got up, moving away from his desk, "Zee come home. We miss you."

"I've got to…" He cut her off.

"Don't you dare hang up on me,"

"I know how long it takes to track a call, I love you."

The line went dead. He sighed, dropping the phone onto his desk and turning to McGee. "She knows how long it takes to track a call."

He dropped to his desk, holding his head in his hands. _Of course that wouldn't work, are you going to sit feeling sorry for yourself? _

"Trace her bank records; see if she's made any transactions." Tony told him, "Meanwhile I'm putting out a bolo for her for,"-he thought for a moment-"petty theft, something low key."

Gibbs smiled. Ziva was going to love this. If it got her back though he didn't really care too much. He just hoped Tony was prepared when it all came back with nothing. This was Ziva. If she didn't want to be found the chances were she wouldn't be.

"Nothing, she's using cash,"

"How?" Tony looked up, finished with the bolo. "She didn't have any money on her, all she had was the bag she put her stuff in and my old coat. It only had my…search under my name."

"You, Mr Anthony Dinozzo withdrew three hundred dollars yesterday afternoon from a cash point in town. She won't be there anymore but it's a start."

He smiled. The next three hours were spent following Ziva's car with security cameras. He managed to lose her twice but the third time she was gone. She was good at losing them. When the bolo came back he was gone with only a quick word of goodbye. He needed Ziva, he had always needed her. Even if they hadn't had children, children that loved and depended on her, he would still be chasing after her. He loved her and he wouldn't let her get away again.

He knocked on the door his wife was supposedly staying at. He stood there for almost five minutes, knocking every thirty seconds. He looked around. Everything was old, used, you could almost tell it was the place everyone went within a ten mile radius when they were either kicked out or left. It just had that air to it.

"Zee I know you're in there," He told her, sitting down and leaning against the wall beside the door, "You came up on our bolo. By the way you owe me that money. I'm not leaving so you might as well let me in."

He heard the door unlock and open just a little way. When he went in he found her sitting on the lone chair in the corner of the room. To think she spent the night in that dumb.

"Well it's not Buckingham Palace but we've spent nights in worse," He tried to make light of the situation, failing that he sat down on the bed facing her. "Come home."

She shook her head. "I can't. I love you and I love our children, that is why I am doing this."

"They need you, I need you," He tried to kiss her but she moved away. "You should have seen them last night. They were in bits. Eden spent the night with me, wrapped it your favourite top, she wouldn't part from it this morning. The boys played twenty-one questions with me, asking when mama would be coming home. Azz thinks it's all her fault."

"It's not,"

"I know that. Please come home."

"Go," She commanded, turning her back to him, "Go now."

"I'm not leaving," He stood up, coming to her. He stopped three feet away when she brought out her gun, pointing it straight at him. She would never use it. It was just to make a point. He turned away, shutting the door behind him and whispering, "I love you."

**Wow thank you all so much for so many wonderful reviews. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I am writing right now instead of studying or doing homework so I'm in so much trouble tomorrow but I don't care. You all mean so much to me thank you so much. REVIEW**


	36. Family

It was another week before anyone heard anything from Ziva. They had forgotten all about the bolo and the search for her had been side lined. She had switched motels, hopefully somewhere cleaner. The kids were miserable. Azaleigha was depressed, the twins were acting up and Eden had stopped talking all together. It was a surprise when Ziva was dragged in, kicking and screaming in handcuffs by a uniformed officer. Everyone looked up at them.

"I responded to your bolo," He was obviously new to all of it, "Thought I could help you out, I wasn't busy."

Gibbs was close to laughter when he came up to him, a large smile on his face, "Well thanks."

The officer left without any problems, happy to believe he had helped. Ziva just glared at them, tossing her hair out of her face. She turned her attention to Tony, knowing it was his fault.

"Really?" She asked, frustration in her voice, "You had to up my bolo a little bit?"

"Well…" He trailed off, searching for safe words to say, "It got you here."

"You said I was a high risk suspect in a murder investigation," Her voice went slightly high pitch at the end, angered more by the smirk on his face, "There were three of them and they took my gun."

He chuckled, "The old Ziva wouldn't have been caught."-She walked away-"can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about," She sighed as he dragged her away a little bit.

From the bullpen they watched as they seemingly talked for a little while. At some point Abby joined them with news on their case but even she didn't speak as she tried to lip read what was happening. They watched as Ziva kissed Tony, tapping him on the cheek before walking away towards the elevator. Tony, unwilling to deal with the rest of the team, disappeared to the break room.

Three days later the whole team came for dinner. He wanted to try and make the kids feel more comfortable. Lily sat with Azaleigha trying to cheer her up as she had done for the last week. It was a shock at quarter past eight when the front door opened. They couldn't see her until she had stepped forward. There was Ziva. The kids wouldn't have seen it but she was broken. She missed her family.

"Mama!" Eden screeched, running over to her mother. She almost tripped over the top twice. Ziva lifted her daughter into her arms, holding the girl close to her. She had missed her so much. It was only a second before she was bending down to pull the twins in. She didn't want to let go, she didn't ever want to let go. Azaleigha came over somewhat slowly, wondering if she was allowed into this reunion. Ziva held her breath as she pulled her eldest towards her. They sat there on the floor for a while, all four of her children surrounding her. It almost killed her to pull away.

"Azz," She ran her hand along the fading scratch on her cheek, "Nothing can ever condone me slapping you,"-she shushed her daughter as she tried to argue-"I should never, ever have laid a hand on you and all I can do is apologise for that. I will never raise a hand to you again,"-she made sure she was paying attention-"I trust you and as adults, as long as you promise not to through anymore childish tantrums, we can discuss this trip, the three of us, ok?"

"Really?" Azaleigha asked, words rushed, "We don't have to."

"We do because you are growing up but I swear to god Tom's parents better of known about this," She smiled, hugging her daughter again. Naturally she picked Eden up, sitting beside Tony as the twins sat beside her. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She moved back so she could look into his eyes. "Can we pretend I went on a little vacation?"

"That was a horrible place you stayed I can't imagine it was a very good one," he joked, stroking her head.

"It wasn't," She smiled, kissing Eden who was playing with her hair. The twins were happy laying in her scent, being comforted by their mother. Gibbs shot her a smile as if to say 'you made the right choice'. Abby and Tim were beaming at her. This was family. She was home and she was never leaving again.

**There we go. Everything is perfect again. Upcoming chapters are just Tony and Ziva and Azaleigha's vacation. Any ideas let's hear them. Thanks and REVIEW.**


	37. We should go to sleep

**Sorry about the wait and that this isn't one of the chapters I promised. My laptop is broken so right now I am using my cousin's one to write this. I won't be able to update again for a while if my laptop can't be fixed. I'll update as soon as possible.**

Ziva woke already knowing there were three extra lumps in her bed. They had found Eden when they went to bed, curled up in the middle, ebony curls hiding her beautiful little face. At half past one the next morning Isaac crawled into bed, draping a little arm around his sister as he did so. Both parents pretended they hadn't noticed. At around quarter past two another little shape appeared in the bed, Noah laying on the other side of his sister. As none of the three realised their parents had awoken they began whispering to each other.  
"What time is it?" Isaac whispered, brushing strands of sandy hair away from his big eyes.  
"Twenty past two," Noah replied, "When did you get here?"  
"Half one," Isaac mumbled.  
"I've been here all night," Eden declared as if it made her the most important out of the three, She was hushed quiet by her brothers, not wanting their already awake parents to wake. They were quiet for a moment before Eden cried in such a small voice her brothers hardly heard her. "Do you 'ink mama will go 'way again?"  
Ziva's heart sank. She already knew she had broken her children's hearts the second she walked out the door but she had hoped her children had forgave her, knew she wasn't going anywhere. They didn't and that hurt her more than she would ever admit.  
"I think," Noah began, stroking Eden's hair caringly, "we should go to sleep."  
Her heart dropped further. When she was little she asked her brother a similar question, if her papa would always come back for her, always save her, if he would ever leave for good. All he could say was that he loved her. She watched as Eden lay into Isaac's arms, Noah pulling closer.

She slipped out of bed, now five thirty in the morning; she popped her head into Azaleigha's room. She could go on her vacation during their October break. Lily would be seventeen and Azaleigha would only be a month off it. They would only be an hour's drive away, taking five other friends as well as Tom with them. It took all she had in her not to tell her she couldn't ever single time she saw her. In her estimation she had about an hour, an hour and a half, before her children would wake up. She had just enough time for a run. She wouldn't have before but after changing she left a little note, it was nothing but knowing she had to killed her.

Tony woke, picking up Ziva's note as we sauntered into the kitchen. He had heard the kid's discussion last night and thanked god Ziva was asleep. Talking to them wasn't going to help. They just needed time. He pulled out the ironing board and the kid's clothes for that day. He smiled to himself, running the iron over Eden's little green dress. He heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. His daughter's face made his heart skip a beat. Her ringlets were parted, most of her hair on the left side, unique dazzling eyes hidden eyes sat in her beautifully soft skin. She had only just woken and so could not be bothered even brushing the thick strands away from her left eye. She showed a little smile, tiny little baby teeth showing. He just smiled.  
"Where mama?" She whispered as if dreading the answer.  
"She's gone for a run," He bent down, showing her the note.  
She seemed to examine it for a while before looking at him. "I can't read, daddy."  
"How about we get you ready and when mama gets home she'll be really happy, yeah?" He picked her up, dropping her gently onto the kitchen table, removing the dress from the ironing board. He pulled it carefully over her head, kissing her forehead as he buttoned it up. She handed him a big green clasp and a little hairbrush. After only a few brushes he clasped the right hand locks back. She cocked her head as the front door opened revealing a panting, sweaty Ziva.  
"Mama!" The girl squealed, Tony helped her down from the table.  
Even in her exhausted state she span her daughter round, planting a kiss on her forehead before holding the girl's hand as she lead her up the stairs. Tony couldn't help smiling as he turned back to the ironing.

"I can take them if you want," Tony suggested, watching Ziva bounce Eden on her knee as she bit into her toast.  
She smiled back at him. "It is ok."  
"I better be going then," He kissed her, stroking her cheek to show how much he cared before grabbing his jacket and leaving.  
She finished her toast, standing up with Eden on her hip, "Boys," She called up the stairs, "We need to go. Azz, you have to leave in ten minutes."  
Isaac and Noah rushed down the stairs, racing to the front door while trying to swing their bags on their backs.  
"Ok, bye," Azaleigha called back down, pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
She shut the door as the twins dived into the car. She placed Eden in, looking up to her bedroom window where she could see Azaleigha brushing her hair. Ziva shut the door, knowing there was going to be tears when she dropped Eden off but she still had fifteen minutes before that happened and she was going to enjoy every last one of them.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please, please, please REVIEW :)**


	38. Getting lost

She drove along in the car, listening to her children talk to each other. The boys were messing about, throwing things at each other while Eden kept her eyes firmly on Ziva. She could feel herself turning into the child-minder's street, her three year olds heartbeat tripling every second. She stopped at the house, pain staking getting out of the car and opening the door for her daughter. Eden took her hand, walking slowly behind her.  
"Hiya Eden," Catriona, the child-minder smiled. "You look very pretty today, don't you?"  
Usually Catriona would have got a smile or a nod, maybe a little laugh but instead Eden clung to her mother's coat on the verge of tears. Looking straight at Ziva she mouthed 'no go, mama, no go'. Ziva knelt down beside her, kissing her forehead.  
"I have to take the boys to school, tataleh," It killed her to leave her like this. "Then I have to go to work."-She shook her head, the tears still stuck to the edges of her eyes. Ziva pulled out a pen, writing her work number on the girl's palm-"This number will get you through to mama, daddy, Grandpa Gibbs or Uncle Tim ok?"  
She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, tears sprawling down her face as she whispered in her ear, "No go, mama, no go."  
It took every ounce of strength to say goodbye, get in the car and drive the twins to school before making her way to work. By the time she had arrived she was already beat. She dropped her stuff beside her chair before dropping to it and switching on the computer.

"How did it go?" Tony asked. All he needed was a look to know. "That bad?"

She just continued on with her work. She would call later to check up on her if she didn't call herself.

It was eleven when she finally got the call. It rang out for a little bit as she tried to find it under all of the paperwork. Tony laughed as several piles hit the floor.

"Special agent David," She signed, rounding the table to collect some piles.

"Mama?" The voice came across terrified, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide as she watched a murder unfold. But that was just her imagination.

"Tataleh, what's wrong." She asked, putting the folders back on her desk as she leaned against it.

"I didn't get through so I wanted to find you." The next bit came rushed and loud, wails holding back in the child's throat, "but I got lost and now I don't know where I am."

Ziva froze for a moment, a brief couple of moments where everyone in the room stopped and looked at the scared-to-death ex-assassin. She tried to speak calmly. "Baby what can you see, where is Catriona?"-she brushed the hair out of her face as Tony came up to her-"Can you see a street sign or-or a building?"

"I can't read and they all look normal, mama I'm scared."

Ziva glanced to Tim, asking him to trace the call. "It'll be ok, uncle Tim is finding you...how are you calling tataleh,"

"Don't be mad," she waited an appropriate amount of time before continuing, "A man left it on a table when he went to get coffee and I needed to call you but I got scared so I didn't-didn't tell him and-and,"

She burst into tears. "Shush, it is ok, I am not mad. I am coming ok?"-She picked up her stuff, finding the print out of her daughter's position before leaving. "Just keep talking to me and stay there."

She approached her daughter slowly, allowing her to see her herself. She was standing very straight, terror stuck on her face as if it were a permanent feature. Every person that passed her seemed to alert her to danger, her eyes darting about nervously as she waited for her mother. They had hung up five minutes ago as the man's battery began to die. Her hands were clenched at her sides, the fabric of the dress locked in between them. The second her eyes locked onto Ziva's she burst into tears, running into her mother's awaiting arms. The child clung to her like a leech, one hand gripping a chunk of her hair, the other clutching her shirt while her legs wrapped tightly to her waist. She whispered words in Hebrew to her. When she was brought to the car seat she reluctantly let go, playing with Ziva's hair that just managed to stretch from the front seat to her daughter's outstretched arm. After calling the child-minder they stopped by the nearest police station to hand in the phone.

"I am handing in a lost phone," She told the officer behind the desk, "My daughter accidently took it."-She looked to Eden-"What have you got to say?"

The word came out in a breathy whisper, still too shy to speak, "Sorry."

He gave the girl a smile. "It's ok, sweetie. I'm sure you didn't mean it, did you?"

She gave him a Dinozzo smile as Ziva rolled her eyes. She got that sort of treatment everywhere she went. After going through the normal proceedings she left, going back to work.

Eden seemed much chirpier as the minutes progressed, quoting famous and infamous lines from the lion king right up until the moment they reached the bullpen.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Eden almost screamed before descending into laughter.

Ziva smiled too, placing her on the floor before doing the same with her stuff.

"Lion king?" Tony laughed as his squealing daughter ran into his arms. He kissed her forehead before turning to Ziva. "You missed nothing."

"Daddy can I help?" Eden looked up from his lap.

"Well…" He began running her through simple things that didn't really need done such as sending an e-mail to Alex down in supplies.

Ziva quickly began trying to catch up on the work she had missed. She had been gone an hour, not bad she supposed. Only when she heard the words 'and he left no fingerprints' did she look up.

"What?" He looked at her, "We both know this little face would never be convicted of murder anyway,"-she showed her a big smile-"is it so bad I'm just making sure?"

She knew he was joking so she just sighed, continuing on with her work. Gibbs came down a bit later, taking Eden out for lunch. Although no-one would admit it they all knew they had returned early so Eden could see Ziva.

"Tony, will you pick the boys up?" Ziva asked, "I just need to catch up a little."

"Yeah, sure," he picked up Eden who began squirming immediately.

"I'll be back later, ok?" Eden shook her head, crying for her mother. Ziva looked at Tony, "five minutes."

She led her off to the break room, sitting her down at a table. After giving her a chocolate bar she began talking. "I love you. I am going to come home."

"What if you don't?" She mumbled, "What if something happens."

Ziva caught herself before promising that nothing would because she couldn't promise that, she wouldn't promise that. "Tataleh I am going to leave work at six o'clock, look at your watch. When that hand reached the six I am going to come home. I'll even text daddy when I leave, ok?"

The child still seemed doubtful. A thought came to her. She removed her Star of David. "This belonged to my mama. It is one of the only things I have left of her."-She put it around Eden's neck-"When I come back I will get it ok? This is my promise that I will come home."

Eden nodded, taking her mother's hand to be led back to Tony. He noticed the missing necklace straight away, smiling as he kissed Ziva's head. They would be ok, it would only be a little while yet.

**Thanks…I'm back! I'm on my summer holidays now and I'm not going anywhere until the 26****th**** July so hopefully there will be plenty updates. We are almost at two hundred reviews so would everyone help just to get them up to that wonderful number...REVIEW :D**


	39. Ice skating and Laser tag

Tony rolled out of bed, groaning when he saw the mess all along the hall. He already knew whose little red handprints they were on the crème walls. Further along the wall was a finger painted picture of their family. He couldn't help but smile. Glitter had also been thrown at the paint. Ziva was going to love it. At the bottom of the stairs the mess continued, sparkly paper cut into little strips, green glitter littering the floor. At one point there was a puddle of purple paint, two tubs beside it, red and blue and leaving the puddle were 'mysterious' purple footsteps through to the kitchen. He almost didn't want to go any further. There was a puddle of glue on the table, fluffy pipe cleaners lying on top of it. He shook his head as he continued to follow the footprints that led around the table. He tried his hardest not to smile but it was genuinely impossible. Eden was sitting on the floor multi-coloured from all the different paints, glue just missing her hair on the side of her face with pink glitter stuck to it. She had coloured her right cheek in with felt tips. She seemed to of 'forgotten' to dress before she went on her creative rampage. Now she was seated in her usually white diaper that was covered in blue paint, glitter and pom-poms.

"Baby," He said, trying desperately to stay calm, "What are you doing?"

She looked around for a bit as if studying her mess before looking back at him, cocking her head to the side and flashing him the biggest, cutest smile she could manage. His heart melted and she knew that. It was just everything about his little girl. She was just like her mama in every shape and form. Her eyes, although his eyes by all appearances, still held the manner of Ziva's, the looks she gave, everything. Even camouflaging them green as to not look like Ziva's felt very Ziva like as well. He couldn't help not being angry with her in the least little bit.

"I think we should get you cleaned up, don't you?" He asked, reaching his arms out and removing her from the mess. The second he got her close he noticed that there was at least one tub of glitter in her hair. "That'll be in there for years."

He only had to endure half a minute of splashing before being reminded that her mother was sleeping and she would be even more upset before they had started cleaning up than after for her to calm down. She was even prepared to help by trying to rub off the paint herself. He smiled, carefully rubbing the shampoo into a large chunk of orange paint.

"Will mama be cross?" She asked as she was carried into her room.

He pretended to think about it for a while as he retrieved a dress from the cupboard, Ziva's favourite. "Yes. Mama is going to be _very _cross so that is why we are making you look as cute as humanly possible."

Eden giggled, slipping into the dress before skipping over to the table with the brush, hairbands and curby grips. "Put it in two buns daddy."

He smiled, realising she was used to doing stuff like this as she pulled out the red ribbons. It fully occurred to him how often she actually made herself look exceptionally cute in order to get out of trouble as his eyes landed on the three photos on the table. He pleated the hair on both sides before wrapping it round, securing them with the curby grips then wrapping the ribbons around once so they trailed a little. She turned to him, cocking her head again and flashing the same smile.

"Come on trouble; let's see how much we can clean up before mama gets up."

When he came down the stairs, Eden in toe he caught Azaleigha cleaning up. One glance at the kitchen assured him that she had already done that. He looked at her and without asking she explained herself.

"An angry Ima is everyone's problem," Eden skipped over to her, helping by picking up an empty paint pot. The second her father was out of ear shot she whispered. "Besides I don't want my little sister in trouble. Have you been practising?"

Eden stood up and flashed the same smile she did before, swaying back and forth almost unnoticeably. Azaleigha had been showing her how to get out of as much trouble as she could and it worked…most of the time.

"Atta girl."

When Ziva got up, later than usual, at half nine the only evidence of mess were the hand prints and picture on the upstairs wall. She came down the stairs to Azaleigha making everyone pancakes.

"Who made that mess on the wall?" She asked, looking at Eden.

The child slipped off her hair, looking at the floor and nibbling on her upper lip. "Sorry mama."

She looked up, making eye contact, cocked head and gave a dazzling smile. She even managed a few tears in the corner of her eyes. Ziva lifted her up, pulling her in. She already knew she had been played but she couldn't help not caring. What she didn't realise, what no-one realised, were the exchanged looks between the sisters that basically meant 'you nailed it'.

"The wall looks nice like that." She smiled, placing Eden back down. "Are we still on for today?"

Tony nodded, "You take the boys, I'll take the girls."

She tussled Noah and Isaac's hair after being handed her pancakes. She sat down in the middle of them.

"Well, we'll be going then," Tony told them, "come on, shoes."

As Tony disappeared out of the house with their daughters she turned to her twins. "What do you want to do today?"

They shared a look. They had been up all night discussing what they were going to ask for. Firstly they wanted paintball but the man at the front said they were too young so they went for the next best thing. Noah was the one to speak, "Laser tag."

She laughed, rolling her eyes and whispering, "Daddy's boys through and through."

He parked the car by ice rink. He had always meant to take them but had never really had a chance. He had introduced Azaleigha to it when she was younger but when the boys came along it sort of stopped, his attention was divided but he knew looking back she didn't regret her siblings. After collecting their skates he helped Eden lace them up. She looked at him with wide eyes, grabbing her daddy's hand tightly. Azaleigha went a lap round before they had reached the ice. Tony stepped on first before leading Eden on. Within three seconds she had already fallen.

"That's alright," He smiled, helping her back up, "Mama didn't do well either when I first showed her it."

Azaleigha burst into laughed, "One of the best days of my life."

She took her sister's hand as she skated forward a little bit. Eden, always one for trying something new, nibbled on her lip as she followed her sister. The second she tried to move her feet she began to wobble. Azaleigha steered them to the wall, allowing her to hold onto the wall.

"Daddy," Azaleigha called back.

He skated forward, removing his little girl's hand from the wall and placing it in his. They went forward a little bit, Eden moving her left leg only and only half a centimetre each time. After going round very slowly once Azaleigha's face brightened.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. She got a nod in return. "Ok, hold on tight."

She removed her mostly-for-display belt, handing the ends to Eden after lacing it threw two hoops. Tony let go as he watched Azaleigha pull her sister about. Eden flew, loud giggles filling the room as she crouched down. It was obvious she had been skating since Tony last took her. Eden screamed in delight as they rounded round time and again before her sister began to slow down until she came to a stop at the wall. Most people in the rink had moved to watch the sisters play, not wanting to be caught up in that. When she came off the ice she returned her belt back to how it had been, panting as she lifted Eden off the ice. Tony returned his camera to his pocket as people slowly returned to the ice.

"You're so childish," Tony smiled, leading his daughters to the table where he had ordered juice and hot dogs.

"Where do you think I get that from?" She replied, mother's grin accompanying her. All he did was laugh.

Two teams, red and blue, the twins on red with two fourth graders, a mother and a father, Ziva on blue with three second graders and two third graders. The father had taken charge of the red team, Noah and Isaac making sure everyone understands the adult on blue was their target and their target only. The first thing they did was secure a position behind a Styrofoam boulder and two crates. They watched for their mother to come somewhere along but she didn't. Every now and then they shot a passing blue. It wasn't long before Isaac spotted the secret ladders that led up to a landing on the second floor. The twins climbed up, surveying the floor. They could see everyone that was there, shooting out several blues from their spot but Ziva was still not found.

"She's an assassin," Noah whispered, "She'll know how to do this."

Isaac suddenly pointed down to where the parents and a fourth grader had just been shot out. "She'll be down there."

The twins crept along to the end of the landing, looking to get an angle on their mother. Isaac climbed on the top of a boulder before swapping to a crate. He could see Ziva shooting out the reds easily from the little crack in the wall. It was a vent with camouflage covering it.

"She's good," he whispered to Noah as his brother joined him, "but we're better."

Ziva waited in her spot, shooting every red that passed. None of them had found her, even her own team didn't know where she was. As far as she was aware all of her team had been shot too many times and sent out. There was only her and the twins left. They weren't going to just pass. She pulled the camouflage away, securing it with a piece of Styrofoam she had broken as a shield as she moved into a better position. When she was getting out she spotted her boys. She ducked, aiming quickly. Noah was shot out first and before Isaac could even lift his gun he was shot out too. The lights came back on as she came out from her hiding placed and lifted the twins down. In a joking, frustrated sort of way Noah pretended to shoot her and as her way of saying 'sorry I won' she clutched her stomach and collapsed, playing dead. When the boys laughed she sat back up, pulling them in for a hug.

"Another game?" The looks on their faces told her all she needed to know.

Eden was stood in the middle again as she was brought carefully round the rink. As her confidence was boosted she pushed forward a little, her sister and father coming along beside her. Doing well caused her to forget that it was her first time, taking a few too many risks. She tripped, skate caught in the ice. She collapsed into Azaleigha who grabbed onto Tony. They three collapsed Eden on Azaleigha who was propped up by her elbows and their father on his butt just a foot away. The girls burst into laughed, Azaleigha helping Eden stand back up before getting herself off the ice. They looked at their father who had made no move to get up again.

"No, no, I'm fine, daddy's just gonna rest here for a min-minute."

He lay down, shutting his eyes. As time progressed everyone had left. There was just a mother and her with a ten year old who had obviously skated before. Both could see, and avoid, Tony. Azaleigha and Eden shrugged, taking each other's hand they continued.

Ziva took both of her sons by the hand. Out of five games they had won one simply because everyone realised that the only reason her team continuously won was because she was on it. She promised them they would come back another time, just the three of them again. On the way out she bought them both a packet of sweets before taking them to the car.

"Now listen," She looked at both of them. "We had lots of fun today but that's because no-one got hurt. We never take a gun into school, or pick one up unless we are at the shooting range or we're in a job like mama or daddy, right?"

The boys nodded, climbing into the car.

When she got home she spotted Tony sitting on the couch looking completely exhausted. She could hear Azaleigha and Eden in the next room. The twins ran in to greet them as she dropped down by her husband.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" He asked, Ziva resting her head on his chest.

She nodded, "You?"

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," He laughed, "She wasn't nearly as bad as you were. I'll show you the pictures tomorrow."

Tony lay there, his wife's heartbeat steadying until she was asleep. This was the life of a contented man despite the events of the early morning, two boys and two girls in the next room, a beautiful wife and a wonderful home, steady job and lots of family. He was the luckiest man alive.

**I figured they could have some fun after the previous chapters. I need some ideas for Azaleigha's vacation. I've written the next chapter but I'm stuck on that one. Need ideas before I can post! Thanks and REVIEW :)**


End file.
